


Just Let Me Rule You

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: After being kicked out of her house, Sarah was lucky enough to find a charming residence in the world she always hoped to return to - the infamous Labyrinth... but she can only avoid its monarch for so long...





	1. Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

Fine manicured nails shone in the early morning sun as feminine hands kneaded the dough that was lying on the counter. Orange light shone through the small windows into the small kitchen, small cosy curtains parted to welcome it. All the furniture, the wall, ceiling and floor were brown, yet the difference in tints made it fit together. Pretty much the entire house was small, brown and cosy yet the woman, working in the kitchen in her green dress, green eyes, full lips and long brown hair, wouldn’t have it any other way. Cosiness had always had been preferred by her. She had seen sceneries like this in her dreams where the sun shone through the window exactly the same way.

Sarah sneezed as flour drifted up her nose.

“So cute.”

The woman jumped, her head whipping around and she narrowed her eyes. “Don’t creep up to me like that, Daniel!” She snapped at the satyr and continued to knead.

The satyrs ears perked up as he laughed, his face splitting as he grinned, his brown eyes shining on his unusually bare face for a satyr. His small antlers peeking about a five inches from his brown tousled hair. He was about twenty years old now and had been her friend for a year now. “Can I come in?” He asked as he looked over the lower part of the barn door.

“Will you be eating from the dough again?” She asked curtly and watched him shake his head innocently. “Clean your hooves and you can come in.”

Daniel pulled a cloth from the wall which Sarah always hung down there so he could come in and rubbed his hooves clean. “It’s not like it’s been raining in the past few days…”

“I know but still, I cleaned the entire house yesterday and I have a lot of things to do in the next few days. So I can’t use a satyr messing the place up.”

“Yea yea…” Daniel hang the cloth back up and stepped in, shaking his fleece and dust falling to the floor.

“Daniel!” Sarah whined.

The satyr looked down and smirked. “Well… You like dirty though.”

She rolled her eyes and put it in the fridge. When she came to live here she wouldn’t have thought there were things like plumbing, fridges and ovens. That was about two years ago now. Sarah was twenty-two years old and worked in the Goblin City as a seamstress and baked for anyone that wanted her makings. She had a few customers every week since goblins were incautious with their clothing – and since they loved eating, she also got quite a bit from baking things like bread, cookies, muffins and cracknels and stuff like that.

She planted herbs, fruits and vegetables in her own garden and often asked for the help of brownies. Of course, she couldn’t ask them personally, but she left muffins, honey and milk wherever she’d like help with and often they would assist her for this treat.

And brownies weren’t the only creatures that helped her around. Fairies often brought her the mail when something came in or helped her sowing.

Sometimes Sarah had to smile. It reminded her of those Disney princesses that whistled and all kinds of forest creatures would come to help her. “Daniel!”

The satyr jumped back, throwing the fridge closed. “Just checking!”

“Well, everything is under control so you needn’t to worry.” Sarah cleaned her hands and, after drying them, put them on her hips. “Now then. How about some juice?” She took some oranges from a bowl and prepared them.

Meanwhile Daniel took place on one of the chairs behind her and played his pan flute. He spluttered when it got knocked from his hands and he frowned as a few fairies flew in. “Oh you goddamn vermin!” He snarled at them and retrieved it from the other side of the kitchen.

Soft laughter rang through the room and Sarah was just in time to grab three of them as they neared the cups with juice. “Just a minute there guys, I’ll get you some water.” She filled a small bowl with water and put it on the table behind her. “Down, Daniel.” She said as the satyr’s hair bristled. “Is there any news?”

The fairies settled on the side of the bowl and one of the spoke. “Just some juicy rumours, that’s about it.”

Sarah smiled, leaning closer while leaning on one of her elbows. “Really?” She purred.

-

The woman sighed contentedly as she walked from the market with Daniel. She was carrying a basket on her arm. She hadn’t bought much, just a few things for dinner and some fruit. Goblins were walking around her basket with watering mouths, but as long as they didn’t actually take something, Sarah was fine with it.

They followed her all the way home and when they tried to follow her in Sarah told them firmly that enough was enough. Daniel left after a playful pat on the bum, where she could hear his hooves until he went around the corner. She snorted and made her way in. She put away the fruit and started making dinner.

-

Sarah yawned and stretched as she kicked off the covers of her bed. Outside she could hear the goblin city waking up. The woman swiftly showered, dressed and ate some fruit, after that she went outside and went for work.

Goblins greeted her cheerfully, she had built up quite the reputation, even though some people didn’t greet her because they liked her, but purely because they liked her baking. She didn’t care. She didn’t expect everyone to like her, not at all. Sarah didn’t even want everyone to like her, it would be boring, not to be able to work on a goblin’s nerves every now and then or try their patience. Goblins had a funny way to react to these things, like nagging and ranting in goblin language. Daniel had been helping Sarah with trying to understand the strange language but it was so hard to follow. Words merged with each other and Sarah wasn’t even sure she could move her mouth or tongue in the way it required.

“Pasco, Kanni, Lissi, I’m here!” Sarah called out as she entered the tailor shop.

An old goblin walked in, its hair gray and back curved. However, her brown eyes still sparkled with mischief which was unlikely to ever disappear. Her leathery skin was dry and her hands thin and she wore rags – like all goblins in town apart from the soldiers. “My, Sarah. You’re early today.”

“Oh, really?” She said with her eyes wide and turned back, opening the door. “Well then I’ll just…”

“Oh no, you won’t.” Lissi grinned as she picked up a piece of parchment.

Sarah chuckled and closed the door again. “I’m just kidding Lissi, I enjoy working here.” She said as she kneeled when the old goblin wobbled towards her so she was on about the same height. She looked up a little at the elder creature’s worn face and pressed her eyes closed with a smile when Lissi pinched her cheek.

“I truly hope so dear. I hate to do this to you, but Kanni is home ill today.” She said with a sad face, handing her the piece of parchment. “These are these day’s pieces that have to be finished.”

Sarah looked at the ten orders and smiled. “Oh that’s fine, Lissi. I can do this.”

“Princess, these are two shifts, are you sure you can manage?”

“Yeah yeah, sure! I did groceries yesterday so I’m free till I drop. No problem.”

Lissi smiled at her and took both her hands in hers. “You’re such a doll, Sarah. I’ll help as much as I can, of course. Also, I’ll pay you worth two shifts.”

Sarah smiled and rose, heading for the back of the store where she gathered the notes, fabrics and other things to start working. She lay them in order of making them, grabbed one set and settled on a rocking chair. While humming she started sewing softly.

-

The woman stretched, checking her last handiwork. How could the king need so much clothing? Well, she had to admit he had great taste, the frock coat she just finished looked marvellous. She put it on the table, stretching and sighing. She looked at the time and noticed it was just past four. She had finished at the same time she did when Kanni was at work too. That was curious. Lissi had been helping her like she wanted to but Sarah had sent her away as she saw the old goblin’s hands tremble.

Pasco had been measuring a part of the goblin army, apparently they needed new under pieces, again. Pasco was a bouncy, young goblin that was too impatient to sit down and sew for a couple of hours. His entire being was playful and Sarah doubted he’d ever be helpful sewing. She looked around as he ran in with a couple of bags in which the clothing would go. He tripped over the edge, tumbled and ended up tangled in the bags.

Sarah kneeled down at the puddle of plastic and untangled him. His blue eyes blinked in confusion, its green skin folded in a frown. His face was pointy, a long sharp nose and sharp cheekbones. Yet he still looked boyish.

Pasco had been a baby, about five years ago, but the runner lost and he had been changed.

“Pasco, I’m going home. All there’s left to be done is putting the clothes away, place them in the order rack and put Lissi to bed, alright? Don’t forget to lock the store when you leave.”

“Yes, Sharah.” He said with a grin and went to work. Pasco wasn’t able to pronounce her name right for some reason. “Good night!”

“Night, Pash.” She said with a smile and turned to leave.

“Oh, Sharah?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you bring along some cupcakes with chocolate topping tomorrow? I will pay of course.”

“Sure thing. Bye!” Sarah walked back into the store and saw the last soldier leave. “Lissi, I’m going home. Take care alright? Is there anything I can bring you?”

Lissi rose from her chair slowly. “Thank you so much for your help Sarah, you’re such an angel. I’ll be fine though. Don’t talk to strangers, alright?”

“I won’t. So one bagel it is, then?” Sarah said with a smirk as she stopped by the door.

“That would be lovely, princess.”

“Alright then. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, honey!” She called after the mortal woman with a smile.

-

Sarah smiled as she walked home. She thought about dinner tonight and licked her lips at the thought of the lasagne she’d be having in a few hours. She looked up at the sunny sky and smiled contentedly.

She jumped out of her thoughts as she heard someone calling her.

“Sarah, Sarah!”

“Daniel?” Sarah frowned as she watched the satyr running towards her, his face panicked. “What’s wrong?”

“Your house!”

“What of it?” She said with a frown, holding the satyr’s shoulders as he panicked.

“There’s been a burglar! The whole place is trashed, the door has been kicked out and all the windows are broken!” He seemed on the verge of crying and he held her upper arms tightly. “Come on, quick!”

Sarah took his hand and took off running. She prayed this was one of his sick jokes, that there was nothing wrong with her house, but when they ran into the street she could see the part of the street in front of her house trashed with wood, pots and pans and a couple of her possessions. She came to a sliding halt in front of her house and looked at it helplessly. Daniel held her arm tightly as he saw her sad face. “M-my house…” She squeaked. Suddenly her expression changed to one of fury. “Who did this?” She growled in a low voice. Her head whipped around to a couple of goblins watching. “Who did this?!” The goblins jumped back and kept silent.

The woman snarled as she rushed into her house, jumping past the broken door. Like a lioness protecting her territory she walked through the house, growling as she saw how trashed it was. When she got back down Daniel was already cleaning up. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. “We’ve got to report this, Sarah. Some creatures visiting the goblin city are swift travellers, he could be gone tonight.”

Sarah – never having experienced something like this – sighed and looked around. “Like where? Huh? I never saw a police station in the city.”

Daniel looked at her strangely, obviously wondering what a police station was. “What? No, Sarah, you have to go to the castle for this.”

The woman gasped and jumped back. “What? To the castle? Why?”

“Well, to report, obviously. Where else would you go? The fiery forest?” He said with a frown.

“Can’t you go Daniel? Please?”

“Am afraid not, Sarah. This is your responsibility. You’re a big girl – why wouldn’t you be able to go yourself?”

She shivered, holding her arms as she looked down. “I couldn’t possibly… I-I can’t, there’s -” Sarah looked up at him, dropping her hands to her sides. “I can’t go there. The king can’t see me.”

“Why not? You haven’t done anything against the law, have you?”

“No…” She drawled softly.

“Now then, come on! Hurry! They’ll catch this filthy thief or I’ll give them a taste of my hooves with my karate skills.”

Sarah chuckled. “You don’t have any karate skills, Dan.” She sighed. “Well I guess we’ll have to see that guy then. Come on feet.”

“Hooves.” Daniel insisted as he walked after her.


	2. The King

Sarah cringed as she walked into the big doors of the castle, the two guards eying her person to check if she had any weapons with her. They mentioned her to continue and she nodded politely. She looked to Daniel. “So where do we go?”

“The throne room, I guess. But I’ve never been here so I wouldn’t know where it is.”

“To the right.” Sarah blurted and she slapped her hand in front of her mouth. Daniel looked at her with a frown and she smiled sheepishly at him. “Just a guess.” She looked back forward again with wide eyes and walked carefully through the halls as if they could swallow her any second.

They came in front of a set of big wooden doors and they heard voices on the other side, complaints.

“I guess this is it.” Daniel said with a chuckle. “I’ll be at your house. I’m hoping I’ll be done once you return.” He patted her shoulder and left.

Sarah’s lips parted as she wanted to ask if he’d stay, but no sound came out. She swallowed heavily and let out a calming breath. “Relax Sarah, he won’t recognise you. It’s been eight years.” With a determined nod she pushed against one of the doors and it opened slowly, with a loud groan. She winced, hoping she hadn’t interrupted anyone, but as she looked inside no one even noticed.

The throne room hadn’t changed a bit. It was dusty, filthy and the room was so full she couldn’t even see the floor or the pit. Her eyes directed to the throne on top of a small flight of steps and she felt her stomach drop.

There, in the stone-made throne, with bone arms, a purple cushion and heavily draped cloth, was the Goblin King. He was sprawled over the seat, one leg hooked around the arm and his arm on the back. He wore a simple white poet shirt, black gloves, grey tights, black boots, his crescent moon shaped amulet and a short riding crop that tapped against the boot that was resting on the arm. His face was exactly as she remembered. His high cheekbones gave him a regal appearance, his thin, wide lips pressed together in what she assumed was annoyance under his sharp, long nose. His wild mane of blonde hair shadowed part of his eyes and his upward curved eyebrows.

Suddenly those hauntingly mismatched eyes turned to her. His left, blue eye as sharp as an owl’s sight and the right, brown eye relaxed like a slumbering great cat. Her throat closed and her heart stopped.

He bolted upright, on his feet in a second. “Sarah?!”

Sarah’s mouth opened in a silent scream and she turned back to the doors, ready to bolt. However, they slammed in her face and she leaned against them, her hands on the sides of her face with her forehead resting against the wood as her eyes were pressed closed tightly. She stayed still for a few seconds and could feel him coming closer. Her teeth gritted together and she forced herself to face him. Slowly, she turned around, her voice filled with shame and humourless amusement. “Hi, Jareth.”

Jareth gawked at her, blinking a couple of times before regaining control of his features. His mouth opened, but closed again. “You… What…?”

Sarah had often wished for a time she could leave Jareth speechless, but those ideas were mostly triggered by revengeful feelings.

The Goblin King turned to the other occupants of the room. “Be gone!” He ordered before turning back to her. He lifted his hand, pulled it back for a moment but then reached out to touch her face.

Sarah cringed as he came closer and felt his gloved fingertips touch her cheekbones. She pulled back, her cheeks colouring as she turned her face from him.

“What are you doing here?” His low voice demanded in a curious tone.

“I-I’ll just be… leaving then.” She turned back to the doors and pulled but nothing happened. Her teeth gritted together as she felt herself at loss of actions and she kept still.

“You’re not going anywhere.” He stated and touched her back. She was wearing a simple green dress, no laces at the back and a skirt reaching to her knees. The sleeves reached just past her elbows and there were no beads, lace or other details. A peasant’s dress. The matching green slippers didn’t seem from her world either. “What are you doing here?” He said again, removing his hand from her.

“I… I was going to report a burglary.” She confessed, her voice trembling.

“A burglary? Where? Hogbrain doesn’t live here… And neither does Didymus. Not to speak of that big yeti. You… were visiting, right?” He laid a hand upon her shoulder. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.” He said sternly.

Sarah bit her lip. “It was my house.” She confessed as she turned and looked up at him so she could see his expression.

His eyebrows rose into his hairline and he looked at her. She still had that childlike beauty. Her lips were pink like her cheeks, her eyebrows more feminine, her cheeks a little bit thinner and her moss green eyes still as captivating as the first time he’d seen her. Also her body had taken more feminine curves. “Your house?” He asked as he walked closer. She backed away until she hit the doors behind her, Jareth taking one step closer and having them end up almost chest to chest. “Do speak, Sarah.”

“I… kind of… moved here… two years ago…?” She said carefully, having the decency to look sheepish.

His hands lay against the wood on the sides of her face and he leaned even closer. “Indeed?”

“I-I… I should go.” She choked out, his scent invading her senses. He smelled like night sky, spices and leather.

“No.” He stated, obviously taking in her strawberry, fresh baked cookies and spring scent. His eyes pinned her into place as their faces were only inches away. He watched her swallow heavily and tilted his head as she licked her lips. By the gods, she had gotten even more beautiful than when she ran the Labyrinth. “Who are you living with?” He demanded with a low growl.

“Excuse me?” Sarah blurted out, blinking in confusion.

He sighed. “I do so hate repeating myself. Who. Are. You. Living with?”

The woman was confused at the sudden feeling of anger rolling off of him. She gasped as his body moved in closer still, driving her farther back against the door as she could feel his heat. “W-why do you want to know?”

He growled at her. “Hiding something? Answer me, Sarah.”

She felt her legs getting weak as he growled at her. Where was that spine she’d been having last time she saw him? “I’m living alone.” The words rushed from her mouth, hoping that he’d give her some space to breathe.

“Are you?” He seemed less angry all of sudden and he eyed her closely. “Why did you move to the goblin city?”

“I-I…” She looked down. “My parents kicked me out when I turned twenty. I just missed this place so much; my life was empty in the Above, so I tried if I could live here… A goblin in town was selling his house and I bought it.”

“How come I didn’t know?” He asked himself, frowning as he looked from her. As Sarah moved down to escape he looked back and she froze. “Are you in trouble?” Sarah looked at him questioningly. “Do you have any foes?” He explained a little bit impatiently.

“Um, yeah, I guess.” She said with a slight frown. “Why?”

“I might not allow you to leave, then.” He stated,

The woman paled. “W-What? Why not?” She demanded with wide eyes.

Jareth smirked. “You might get hurt, of course.”

Sarah hated that smirk. It reminded her how much of an insufferable prick he was. She pushed him back and turned to the door. “I’ve been threatened in this town more often. I’m a big girl. Now if you don’t mind, I have to go. Daniel is waiting for me.” Sarah gasped as Jareth slammed his hands back against the door and gathered up against her.

“Daniel?” He snarled.

“Yes. Daniel. What is it to you?” She was getting rather pissed at his behaviour and struggled for him to let her go.

“I don’t share, precious.”

A shiver went up her spine as she felt his breath on her neck and heard the possessive growl. “Don’t share?” She said breathlessly, then frowned and struggled again. “Don’t share?! Share what?! Me? I’m not yours!”

The Goblin King growled and pinned her against the door closely. “Oh, but you are, precious. You’ve been mine ever since you stepped into the centre of my Labyrinth all those years ago.”

“Am not!”

Suddenly an old line popped into her head. ‘Even if you get to the centre – you’ll never get out again!’

“I-I… I can’t be!” She stated. “Then why didn’t you claim me years ago? Huh?”

One of his hands took a strong hold on her wrist. “That was all thanks to you, precious.”

“Don’t call me that!”

Jareth bluntly ignored her. “When you said those harsh six words to me, you banned me from visiting you. I couldn’t come to you because you claimed me powerless.” A smirk spread on his face again. “But now here you are. Living under my rule, in my city, on my land…” He chuckled. “I have all the power over you now, whether you like it or not.”

She turned, managing to hit his face with her elbow in a painful slam. He backed away slightly, his hand flying to his high cheekbone. “I will <i>not</i> let you rule over me – never!”

“Oh really?” He drawled and narrowed his eyes, dropping his hand. “And just what would hold me from imprisoning or other wisely punish you for disobedience towards your king.”

“You’re not my king. You aren’t anything of mine.” She hissed defensively.

“It would be in your favour if I could say the same, however, I cannot.” He said with his trademark smirk.

“Let me go.” Her eyes were shooting daggers as her lips pressed together.

In a lazy fashion he tilted his head, looking her over once more. “As you wish.” He chuckled before pushing himself from the door and taking a few steps back. “Until we meet again, my love.”

Sarah turned to the door, panicked, pulled the door open and ran as fast as she could. All the way until she exited the castle she could hear him laughing maliciously and it sent chills up her spine.

-

Sarah was constantly on edge, Daniel noticed. His flute wasn’t cheering her up and she had cut herself four times already in one meal. He was worried, to say the least. He had expected Sarah could take a robbery and move on – she was way too strong to get anxious over a thing like this. “Sarah relax –it’s fine. They only took your music box and a bit of your jewellery. It was a robbery purely for money, it had nothing to do with you personally.” He said as he removed the flute from his lips.

Sarah jumped as a goblin ran past the front window. Normally it would mean nothing, goblins ran past all the time, but now it was different. She hissed as the knife sliced her finger yet again and she dropped the piece of cutlery. Sarah held her finger as she watched blood ooze from the cut.

Daniel jumped up with a growl and walked over to her. He took her hands and looked at her. “Sarah, stop this nonsense. Get yourself together, you’re letting a couple of money seekers ruin your life.” He looked down at the cut and frowned. “And your pretty hands.”

“I can’t help it Daniel – it’s not the robbery that is freaking me out, honestly.”

“Then what is it? What could have you stressing for an entire week?” He brought her bleeding finger up, cleaning it was a piece of cloths from the counter and pulling it up to his lips.

“That’s far enough, satyr.” A low voice growled.

Sarah and Daniel gasped as they saw the king. He dropped her fingers and jumped back. “Your majesty?” The satyr said with a strained voice. “How nice of you to visit.”

The Goblin King crossed his arms, his fingers tapping against his arm in agitation. “Isn’t there anywhere you should be going, goat?”

Daniel’s ears lowered and he submissively walked out the door, whispering a quiet ‘bye Sarah’.

The woman looked wide eyed at the royal and backed away against the counter, holding her bleeding finger. Jareth neared her, took the sleeve of her right arm and pulled it away, his eyes focused on her hand. “Are you troubled, Sarah, that you find it necessary to cut yourself?” Sarah winced and watched him as he took hold of her hand. “Well, nothing a little magic can’t heal.” He murmured and brought her hand up. He pressed a lingering kiss on each cut and Sarah watched the slits disappear with parted lips.

At the fresh cut he halted, and then took her finger into his mouth.

Sarah pulled back, alarmed and jumped to the other side of the room, hiding her hands behind her back. “What do you want?”

“Not much, precious, I assure you.” He sniffed the air and looked around curiously. “You have a lot of visitors, don’t you?” Jareth walked around the house, Sarah following him on a small distance. “Brownies, fairies, goblins, goats…”

“That would be one. And it’s called a satyr. Out of all people you should be able to tell.” She narrowed her eyes as he looked at her as if she tired him like this all the time. “Look, if you came here just to insult my friends I want you to leave. Daniel is my best friend, he’s here for me when no one else bothers.” She sighed deeply, her hand rising before falling back to her side. “I was going to make him dinner tonight to thank him that he fixed my house after the robbery. But because a certain royal pain threw him out I’m left with too much food. It could have saved me quite a bit of money and items from my garden. Thanks a lot.”

“Well Sarah if that’s one of your biggest worries, you certainly have a good life here.”

“Dammit Jareth, stop being such an asshole!” Sarah fumed, turned and went back to the kitchen. Agitated but somehow avoiding any further injuries she cut the last bit of the vegetables and started to prepare them along with the meat and potatoes. As she saw him making himself comfortable at the kitchen table she turned and crossed her arms. “Will you just leave?”

“Why? I just got here.” He said with a smirk while brushing some invisible dust off his tights. Sarah sighed deeply and he just chuckled. “Besides, because your pet left, I feel bound to assist you with taking care of your opulence of nourishments.”

Sarah’s mouth dropped and her brows knitted together. “Y-you… You want to stay for dinner? Why?”

“Why not? I did a little research today and heard citizens are coming from the other side of town for your baking.”

Sarah turned from him. “W-well… I guess so. Even though I enjoy baking they often insist to pay for it. It’s pretty helpful, sewing isn’t that rewarding.”

The Goblin King looked at her as she smiled contentedly. “Why would you ever want to live like that?”

“Look Jareth, you might have a castle in which you can frolic from one side to another in an hour or two while your servants are handing you wine, lobster and whatnot, but some people have to work to get food and other stuff.” Jareth rose and walked over to her, getting dangerously close. Sarah just turned from him and continued to make dinner. “Fine. You can stay if you so desperately want to. But don’t expect to get a plate full of – whatever it is you’re eating at the castle. And I don’t have any wine either.”

“Your presence and your food will be more than enough for me.” He whispered in her ear and smirked as he saw her shiver.

“Now if you don’t mind, I’m making dinner here – and I don’t want to get cut <i>and</i> burned in one day.” She said as she jerked with her shoulder, pushing him away. She felt his heat leave her back and she let out a breath of relief.

A few minutes later she started to set the table, ignoring Jareth whom followed her every move. She jumped as she noticed a few fairies flew it. They looked around and headed for one of the pans. “No, no! Watch it!” Sarah quickly filled a bowl with water and put it on the counter. “Really, you should start sending the same people or you might get hurt.”

One of the fairies she knew looked around while washing her feet. “Where’s the guy with the fleece?”

“His Nibs sent him away. Daniel’s getting rather pissed at you by the way. Maybe you should cut down on the teasing.” Sarah said with a giggle and started to serve the food. “So what’s up today?”

“Not much. Ressel glued himself to his ceiling again and Puck found a long lost cousin.” The fairie, known as Pararei, looked around. “Where are the goodies at?”

Sarah went to stand on her tippy toes and took a cupcake from the kitchen cabinet. “Here you go.” She put it besides the bowl of water and turned her head towards Jareth whom was looking quite bored. “We’ll be having dinner now, you can take the cupcake with you if you like. I’ll see you tomorrow – alright?”

The fairies flew up, taking the cupcake. “Alright Sarah, until tomorrow.” With soft giggles they flew away.

The woman sat down at the kitchen table and gave Jareth one of the plates. “Well, Your Highness, try not to retch at this lower-class food.” She muttered as she dug in. From her lashes she looked how Jareth critically eyed the food before taking a bite.

“Hm, really Sarah, you underestimate your cooking, this is really quite tasty.”

“Thanks. What kind of things do you eat at the castle?”

“Whatever crosses my path.” He watched as Sarah looked up with big eyes and he laughed heartily, a surprisingly pleasantly sound. “I’m joking, precious. It’s different from time to time. What you just said about the lobster really isn’t true, you know? I am trying to get the gaps between royal and citizens smaller whenever I can.” He took a sip from the juice she gave him and leaned slightly closer. “I’m not the villain you’re thinking I am, Sarah. I’m just a reasonable man that’s trying his best for the ones he needs to care for. That includes you now, obviously.” He said with a smile.

Sarah blushed and looked down at her food, taking another bite. “You’re still an insufferable jerk though.”

“Yes…” He said, drawling on the word. “But only because it’s amusing to see you fume whenever I decide to tease you a little.”

The playful expression on his face made her giggle and she cleared her throat, pulling a straight face. “It’s not funny.” She looked up at him through her lashes and he laughed freely again. It was oddly satisfying to make him laugh, she realised, and she blushed.

Throughout dinner they made light conversation, chatting about life in the goblin city and in the castle. It was surprising that Jareth was a pleasant conversation partner and he was pretty complimentary towards her cooking.

As they finished Jareth rose, went to stand beside her and offered his hand with a small bow. With a confused frown she accepted his hand and she gasped as he pulled her up and started to sway her around. She quickly pushed away. “No no. There will be no dancing. I still need to clean, besides, I’m tired.” Sarah said with a blush and put some muffins, honey and milk on the counter after putting the dishes in the sink.

“What are you doing that for?” The Goblin King asked curiously and followed her into the small living room.

Sarah lit the fireplace and kept sitting in front of it as she looked up at him. “It’s a request to the brownies to do my dishes. They don’t find it a problem when I offer something in return.”

Jareth sat with her, smiling as he draped himself over the rug. “It is pretty admirable how you get along with my subjects, precious. Whenever I see you there’s someone wrapped around your finger standing up for you.”

“It’s not that hard when you’re polite and respectful to another.”

“I know, I know, I should try it.” He muttered as he put his hands underneath his neck, gazing up the ceiling.

Sarah looked down with a frown to him, sighing. “Jareth, give me a break. I was fourteen and on my period. I tend to get edgy on those days.”

“One would hardly call it fair, wouldn’t she?” Jareth laughed as she poked his side and he jerked away.

“Better be cautious, Jareth. I’ve sown that shirt and I know its weak spot.”

Jareth lifted his eyebrows at her in an infuriating manner and smirked. “My Sarah, you have a violent way of getting in one’s pants.” What happened then threw him completely off guard and surprised him more than his ego would allow him to. He squirmed as Sarah started tickling his sides and with a low growl he took her wrists, rolled over and pinned her to the ground. “And what do you think you’d be doing, hm?”

Sarah’s cheeks flushed to a deep red and her lips parted, eyes wide. She stammered like a fool as she looked up at him, pulling on her wrists. He grinned down at her and leaned closer. Sarah’s head turned from him and she pressed her eyes closed. She felt his breath against her neck as he chuckled, the faintest brush of lips against her pulse before he leaned away, rose and pulled her up by her wrist. He bowed mockingly, smirking, and kissed her hand. “I’d better be going. Until we meet again, Sarah.”

With that he vanished into thin air, leaving Sarah breathless and confused.


	3. Sins

It had been quiet. For the past three weeks Sarah had been able to go on working like she’d been doing before meeting the Goblin King. She assumed he’d gotten bored of her and felt that she had mixed feelings with that.

She brought a finger covered in molten chocolate up to her mouth and her breath caught as she felt something – or rather someone - behind her. Her finger rested on her lower lips as she froze.

“Hello again, precious. Miss me?” Fingers intertwined with hers and a hand gripped her raised wrist.

“Like hell I did.” She muttered darkly.

“Hm.” He huffed and pulled her arm back. Sarah gasped as she felt him taking her finger in his mouth, licking off the chocolate. “Baking again, are we?”

Sarah tried to pull her arm back in vain, growling as he didn’t let go. “Yes and I happen to be not making anything for you, so if you’ll leave me to my work.”

“Touchy touchy, precious.”

“Stop calling me that, I have a name!”

The Goblin King leaned into her, whispering in her ear. “So you do, Sarah.” He felt her shiver and grinned fondly. “I might have something you’d like to have.” He muttered with a smile and held a white music box in front of her. “I thought it might have been of emotional value to you, correct?”

Sarah gasped, her hands flying to the object. “Where did you find this?”

“I talked to the goat about a week ago and he said it was one of the properties what were taken from you.”

She took the object from him and smiled, turning. “Thank you, Jareth. This is indeed of great value to me. I appreciate it that you retrieved it for me.”

“You’re most welcome.”

“I’m sorry.” Sarah said carefully as she tucked her head down.

The Goblin King raised an eyebrow and stepped closer, finding her sudden gratitude quite endearing. “Whatever for?”

“W-well…” She pushed him back a little. “For treating you like some kind of asshole just now. I didn’t mean to be so bitchy.”

He chuckled. “What, for not making me some of your precious cakes or things as such? If I wish to enjoy your baking I could always place an order. I tend to pay handsomely.”

Sarah giggled but quickly put a hand over her mouth. He seemed pleased by her reaction and he looked behind her. “So, what are you making?”

The woman turned back to her work, put the music box to the side and wiped her hands with a small towel. “Um – I’m not entirely sure. I’m experimenting a bit. It’s a bit like cake with a cookie-base, strawberries and chocolate. I still feel bad for treating you the way I did – you did bring back my music box. If you like you can stay or - come back in an hour – I think they’ll be ready by then and you can try them with me.” She shivered as he purred in her ear and blushed. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she felt his nose trace her neck and froze completely as his lips brushed her neck once.

Her mind reeled as she ducked underneath his arms, trying to think of something she’d need to have to do to flee like that. “You could even help if you want. If you do I could make you more of these things if you like them.” She muttered as she washed her hands – after all – he just had it in his mouth, she realized with her heart skipping a beat. It was then that she noticed the place his lips just touched were feeling unnaturally warm.

She let out a pretty embarrassing squeak as his hands appeared by hers, washing his hands while washing hers too. For a few seconds she just watched with a blank face before pulling them back as if she’d burned them. It was the first time he had his gloves off – or at least the first time she saw his bare hands. It seemed awkwardly intimate for some reason. His hands were even paler than the porcelain skin of his face and chest – an almost ghostly white, with blue veins on his wrists and very faint ones on the back of his hands. His nails were almost like talons, they were sharp but – luckily – not long. He also dried her hands and raked his nails across the palm of her hand. She wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or not, but it sent a painfully wicked feeling through her arms and up to the nape of her neck.

Jareth took her hands, repressing a purr as he felt how soft they were, tauntingly piercing her skin with the tip of his nails – without drawing blood of course. His incubus side licked his lips at the feeling of Sarah react to his touch and he repressed the urge to pry the soft skin and taste the fluids just a little. Instead he pressed another kiss on her neck. “My services are at your disposal, precious thing.”

"G-great. If you could just coat the cake with chocolate you'd really help me out." She commented as she took her hands from his. The warmth of his body disappeared and as she turned around she saw him dipping his thumb in the chocolate. "Hey - repress your sweet tooth for a moment, alright?" She cried and swallowed as he turned to her. Sensually he partially licked it from his finger, his sharp tongue swirling around it as he looked her in the eye intently.

He walked towards her slowly and removed his finger from his mouth. Keeping her pinned to the counter he brought his hand up to her face, put his forefinger underneath her chin and pushed his thumb between her lips. He felt the warmth of her mouth and raked the nail of his thumb across the tip of her tongue. He felt it push forward to taste the chocolate and her eyes closed. A little sigh escaped her lips and his eyes darkened.

Suddenly her green eyes spread wide open and she wriggled from the cage he formed around her. She pushed herself against the wall, shocked and tried to make up something that would stop him from doing things like that.

"I need to get a few strawberries for these things. I'll be back in a few." The woman blurted out and fled outside. 

-

"Come to bed, Jareth." Purred a soft voice from behind him.

He shifted slightly, staring into the fireplace. "In a second, precious."

She groaned and raked her nails through her hair once. "But I've been waiting for an hour... I burnt the cookies - I deserve to be punished."

"You did burn the cookies." He stated, staring off into space. He felt something slide down his shoulder and caught it quickly. He looked down at the leather crop in his hand, then leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

He heard a huff coming from behind him, soft footsteps followed. His eyes broke from the fire as a form with flowing curves laid down upon the soft rug between him and the fire. The woman was completely bare, but her breasts were covered with long dark hair and - since one of her knees were pulled up - her groin was hidden too.

Jareth licked his lips at the soft pale skin and the female curves of her body. A growl escaped his lips and he moved closer. "So carelessly defying your king - you're way too fond of my punishments, my love." The man purred as he straddled her hips and traced the flap of the crop down between her breasts.

"I only want to learn a lesson, so I can do exactly as you say - my king..." Sarah purred as she raised her arms to wrap them around his neck.

-

Jareth flew upright, throwing the sheets off his chest and panting as his eyes spread open. His heart was racing and he had difficulty realizing where he was - since his blood flow was going exactly the other way. His chest heaved as he held his neck with one hand, realizing her soft but demanding arms were gone.

He fell back down, cursing as he tried to calm himself. The Goblin King brushed his hair from his face and looked outside. After a few moments he had calmed down somewhat and he looked down into the Goblin City.

His sharp eyes caught her house in a few moments and he jumped from the window, changing into his own form. With ease he made his way through the sky, his eyes focused on the small house where the lights were still burning. He swooped down onto one of the windowsills and looked inside.

Sarah was busy making herself some tea, wearing a white chemise that fell soft on her hips and hugged her chest.

Without effort Jareth pushed the window open, jumping in and changing back to his owl form. He heard her music box playing in the living room.

Sarah turned, jumping. As she saw her intruder she let out a soft breath, her hand resting on her breastbone. "Jesus Jareth - you scared me. What do you want? I already gave you some of that cake."

"So you did. However, I found myself unable to sleep. As I watched from my window I saw there were still candles burning in here - so I thought I could pay you a visit."

Sarah turned back to her tea. "That's real nice and all, but I am going to bed in a few minutes. I just finished some work for tomorrow."

"You work until well past two? Why would you do that?"

Sarah shrugged. "Because I can use every bit of money I can get. Tea?"

Jareth took a cup from her, surprised at her hospitality, and followed her into the living room. "Thank you. But Sarah, are you really that...?"

"Poor?" She said with a grin. "Well, it's not that bad, but I would like to be able to spoil myself a bit more every now and then. You know, make myself some clothes, bake something for myself - or be able to find a gayageum again..."

Jareth sat down on the couch with her with a small frown. "A gaya-what?"

"A gayageum - it's an Asian string instrument I used to play when I still lived at home. It's a bit like a cross between a harp and a guitar. I used to be very fond of mine - but I couldn't take it with me." She said, taking a sip from her tea every now and then.

Jareth looked to his already half empty cup and pursed his lips.

"Jareth?"

"Huh?" He blurted out, distractedly.

Sarah chuckled. "I asked if you played any instruments."

He nodded. "Yes I do. The violin is my favourite, but I also play the harp and the piano." He took a large gulp from his tea and rose. "But I'll leave you to rest now, as I must do the same. I thank you for your hospitality and I'll see you again soon."

"Good night." Sarah said simply with a small smile and watched he changed back to his owl form and flew back out of the window he came from.

-

Jareth stood at the top of the stairs. He was very tempted to just jump down and see if it would knock him out. Those idiot subjects might not be around now for some reason - but sometimes he was just about ready to do something to himself - since they seemed pretty much resistant to pain.

Deciding he'd be the one to clean up the bloodstains he just walked down the stairs with a deep sigh. As he walked to his throne he distantly noticed a lock on the door and when he looked at his throne his eyebrows rose in to his hairline.

There was a small covered basket on his throne, a piece of paper stuck under it. He took the paper and unfolded it.

'Daniel told me, I still had these lying about. Don't take too much. x S'

"Well well well, this is most interesting..." Jareth said with glee. He pulled the cloth on top of it off and his face fell. Rage filled his face and he stormed out of the throne room - right through the lock.

-

Sarah was humming softly as she sat in the workshop, sewing as she did about every day. Lissi and Pasco were taking care of financial matters.

Suddenly the door flew open. Everyone jumped and Lissi gasped as the king stormed in. "Your Highness!"

"Silence!" He snarled and stormed towards Sarah, pulled her out of the chair and pushed her to the wall, pinning her wrists besides her head. "Get out." He growled towards the other two.

They hesitated but when Jareth snarled at them they ran out. As he looked back at Sarah she just grinned at him. He narrowed his eyes, a low growl rumbling from his chest as he bared his teeth.

It was exhilarating to see she could have so much effect on him. Of course she had to give the goblins credit too - they started it. Her heart thudded wildly in her throat and adrenaline coursed through her veins, yet she couldn't help but grin.

"You'll wipe that smile off your face if you know what's good for you!" He growled. "How dare you mock your king?!"

Sarah looked at both her hands. "Hey Goblin King..." She giggled. "Did the goblins get the same treatment?"

Jareth growled again and tightened his hands threateningly, rising them up higher so that she had to strain. With a simple tap of each forefinger on the wall her hands were stuck to the wall. As he let go and she noticed she couldn't move the smirk started to fade. He pulled off his gloves and showed off his sharp nails a little.

Sarah knew all too well what effect his nails had on her from previous moments. She parted her lips with a frown so she could command him to let go but fell silent as he stepped a little bit closer. Her hands fisted and fear filled her eyes as his face became almost completely void of emotion.

"Just a little punishment never hurt anyone..." He purred. "Much."

"Come on Jareth, take a joke..." She said with a nervous giggle, fear apparent in her voice.

"I like jokes, Sarah. Never had I refused to see the humour in them. However - this, did not qualify as a joke - this was a blatant mockery towards your king." He purred in a pretty sinister tone. The Goblin King lifted up his hands to her wrists and pushed her sleeves down to her elbows. His fingers wrapped around her upper arms and his thumbs rested on the inside of her wrist. "Now then. You'll be telling me exactly, what was going through your pretty little head from the moment you heard about what was going on in the castle, until the moment you put that basket down and left."

Sarah looked up at him with wide eyes and felt him put the nails of his thumbs on the skin of her inner wrist, his other fingers wrapping around her arm. "I-I was on the market this morning and met Daniel there..." She gasped as he softly started to make rotating movements with his thumbs, his nails raking over her veins. "H-he said there's been some ruckus in the castle regarding you. He wouldn't tell me what it was so I searched for a goblin to tell me..."

Jareth pressed a little harder, watching her shiver and blush and noticed her heart started to race faster. "Do continue."

"I don't know who it was but he s-said..." The woman bit her lip as little jolts went down her arms.

"Yes?"

"He said someone came up with a little rhyme in a drunken stupor."

He growled at the remembrance of it and moved his thumbs up to her palms where his nails barely made contact as he moved them. "Say it."

"K-king Jareth, almighty king with girly hair, dances around on two shoes that make a fancy pair." Sarah stuttered with audible strain in her voice. "Down he stuffs them socks into his pants, so that like a pretty pony he again shall dance."

Jareth snarled, putting his nails into her skin - but not hard enough to break it. "What then?"

"T-then I decided it would be funny to pull a little prank on you. I thought that since you're used to mischievous goblins you'd be able to handle this too... So I went home and I-I took some old socks and put them in a basket, which I put on your throne..."

"Would you believe a poem written by a drunken goblin, hmm?" He said, suddenly much more calm as he raked his nails down her upper arms.

"N-no..."

"Exactly - would you ever believe any of that, regardless of the fact that it came from a drunk...?" He muttered as he leaned into her neck.

"No."

"No? Then why reward my efforts for you with such an unfitting gift?"

Sarah felt his nails rake her neck and her legs buckled, her head strained away from him. Her stomach flipped several times as she felt his breath on her neck. "I... I don't know." She blurted out and prayed for him to stop.

Jareth chuckled. "You don't? Then how about you sincerely apologize to me for your actions, hmm?" He licked his lips as she sight of her heaving chest and watched as she bit her lips, making them slightly swollen. Probably unaware he still was so very close she turned her head to his, her lips near his ear.

"I'm sorry, Jareth."

He let out a low purr and was very tempted to taste her a little - instead he decided to do it differently. He knew the taste of an incubus was dream-tainting in very interesting ways - but not from the lips. "Taste me, Sarah."

Sarah stiffened, her breath caught in her throat. "W-what?" She stammered like a fool. Instead of repeating himself - even though she heard it and they both knew it - he leaned even closer, towering over her a little as a warning.

She felt his nails still in her skin, affecting her ability to think and thus making it feel less awkward than usual. With a little tremor she parted her lips and licked up a little part of his neck with the tip of her tongue.

Jareth purred - tempted to do the same and more, but restrained himself. He let her wrists go and let them fall down to the sides of her body. "Now, that wasn't that hard, was it Sarah?" The Goblin King almost chirped. "Do reconsider those little stunts in the future."

With that, he stepped back from her, turned and left.

-

Daniel watched as Sarah walked around the room like a caged animal. She'd been so shaken all of a sudden. It all started after meeting with the king. The clumsiness, spending less time with him and now this.

He didn't know what was going on yet, but she was going to tell him. She wouldn't have invited him in her exhausted state otherwise.

Exhaustion did strange things to her mortal self. She got these dark shadows under her bloodshot eyes, her skin became pale and she suffered from random moments of extreme dizziness.

It literally hurt him to see her in this state. He couldn't point out the source of the pain, but it was definitely there. But he wouldn't make her talk. He was just waiting patiently for her to start.

After an hour he right about had enough. This was going nowhere and she was just wasting precious energy.

He grabbed her hand, flopped down on the couch and held her to his chest. Sarah jumped but didn't struggle. As her fingertips felt his soft fur she relaxed and closed her eyes.

Seeing he had such an effect on this girl he smiled and gently petted her hair. Sarah didn't seem fully relaxed yet and he pulled his flute from his belt. The satyr put his lips to his flute and started to play an ancient satyr lullaby.

The woman resting on his chest felt herself calm considerably, until she was relaxed enough to fall asleep.

-

Jareth was in a good mood today. He'd been closely observing Sarah's every dream since his last visit and it never failed to amuse him. It was night now and she'd soon be dreaming again, so he settled for another night.

Since he wanted to check if she was getting ready yet he conjured a crystal which showed him what she was doing.

The sight that met him was enough to make him roar in outrage. There she was, lying on that goat like she belonged there as he played on his ridiculous bamboo sticks. She seemed asleep, but he didn't feel her dream yet.

He didn't know exactly how yet - but he'd get that hoofed vermin out of his way. 


	4. Gone or Gone

Daniel was about ready to scrape his hooves across the floor, fist his hands and charge forcefully at the Goblin King - head first.

Not only had he sent a letter that demanded him to stay out of a twelve foot radius away from Sarah, he also attempted to claim the title of best friend from him and he had strapped a female goat to his house just to taunt him.

The king was such a self centred rat - it was unbelievable! Daniel didn't mind him visiting Sarah as long as she allowed him to - but that he actually had the guts to send him away... If only he'd never given him information of the day when someone robbed her place - him getting her music box back put him on Sarah's good side.

There were no loopholes through the king's demand and Daniel had yet to figure out if he should defy his king - who knew what the monarch was capable of.

With dark eyes Daniel followed the two as they walked over the marketplace.

-

Sarah shifted on her feet uncomfortably as Jareth was watching how she selected bread and butter. She took her satchel as casually as possible from the pocket of her dress and jumped as his hand wrapped around hers and pushed it back in. She looked up at him as he nodded at the merchant and her cheeks colored.

As soon as they left the small tent she spoke. "You don't have to pay for my stuff - I can afford to buy enough to go around." She turned to her favourite tent, where they sold ingredients for her cooking.

"Yes yes, I hear you. You've been making that quite clear with those cruel eyes of yours at the previous tents." He almost purred as he leaned lazily against the pole of the tent. He mentioned to the goblin owning it he could send the bill to the castle. The goblin bowed politely.

Sarah was selecting a few things in the mean time, chewing on her lip. He watched her for a few moments before turning to the tent next to it.

Interested, he leaned over the goods and looked closely. There were some fine pieces of jewellery between them - but one in particular caught his eye. "That is some precious stone you've got lying over there, young man."

The goblin beamed, excited that the king liked his goods. "Oh, thank you Your Majesty! I got that stone myself, yes I did!"

Jareth lifted the black chain, fingering the black pendant carrying a bright green stone that shimmered in the light unlike any gem he'd ever laid eyes upon. "I'll take this as a gift - should you decide to make more jewellery like this, do inform me at the castle." He handed the goblin a small satchel with about twice the money it actually cost and looked at the necklace again.

"Oh my, you're too kind sire! I'll most certainly do!" The goblin cheered as he bowed excessively.

Jareth turned back to Sarah that just paid the merchant for her ingredients. He went to stand behind her and put the necklace around her neck, standing closely behind her and lifting her hair over it, keeping his hands in her hair just a bit longer than necessary.

Sarah's eyebrows rose in surprise and looked down. Her lips parted and one of her hands flew to the pendant. "Where did you get this?"

"It's a gift - it's impolite to ask where it came from." He muttered with a grin as one of his hands moved to touch the necklace.

"Jareth - I love it but please stop spending so much money, I-"

"I assure you there's more than enough in the treasury. You needn't to worry."

"I feel like a leech letting you pay for my groceries - and now this." She said with a pout.

"Nonsense. You'd be a leech if you'd be asking for it - and I can't recall you asking me anything but to stop." He said with a grin.

Sarah felt awkward and sighed. "Well - thank god I'm done for the next three days." She turned to head back home and uncomfortably watched if he was going to follow. Seeing him wait for her to move he apparently was and she started walking with a train of thoughts plaguing her mind.

What seemed to be in just a minute instead of ten they reached her house and she bit her lip. "Um - thanks, for everything... If you like you can stay over for dinner - you know, as thanks for paying my groceries..."

The Goblin King grinned. "That would be lovely."

The woman couldn't repress a smile at his slightly sheepish expression and she unlocked her door. With a creak of the old wood the door swung open and she pulled off her shoes as she stepped in. "Could you take off your boots? I just scrubbed the floor and don't really want dirt all over the place again."

Jareth looked down at his boots awkwardly and then shrugged. "Yes, I should be capable of taking those off - somehow." He grumbled as he removed them. His ears caught a soft giggle and he was tempted to puff his chest. "So what are you making for us?"

'Us' sounded remarkably perfect in his opinion.

"I don't know... What kind of things do you like?"

"I just have cauliflower at the castle about every day." He stated as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Doesn't sound like that's your favourite. You ever had lasagne?" Sarah asked as she put her hair up with a simple clip.

"La-what?" He frowned. Sarah laughed and he watched a few strands of dark hair escaped the clip.

"Lasagne it is then. I think you'll like it." She said and let out a deep sigh before getting to work.

-

Sarah purred as she licked her upper lip. "I've never really liked wine but this one is delicious."

Jareth smiled contentedly as they sat in her kitchen, legs stretched in front of him, crossed as the ankles as he took another sip himself. He watched her rise again to check dinner.

Sarah let out a little 'yay' as she pulled it out of the oven. She poured two glasses of milk and replaced them with the wine. After that she took two plates and carefully served the two dishes. "Perfect." She decided as she put the plates down. "Dig in - there's more if you want to."

The Goblin King scooped up a small bite with his fork, blew it to cool it off and put it in his mouth. Sarah looked at him expectantly and he purred. "Ahh - another victory, precious. This tastes divine."

A radiant smile spread over Sarah's face - it made her feel giddy that she was able to please him with the things she made - not just with him but with anyone at all in fact. She watched for a second as he almost literally dug in - then she took up her fork and started with her plate.

After a few minutes Sarah smiled to herself as she noticed Jareth was too busy eating to talk to her. "You might actually want to chew on the food, you know." She said with a grin. Jareth just chuckled and seemed to take a little bit more time to empty his plate. As they both finished - which should've taken Sarah more time if she had as much as Jareth - she rose and took the plates. While she cleaned them she noticed the silence between them was remarkably comfortable.

The thing was - what now? Should she offer him a drink before leaving, should she sit back down with him... It surprised her how tame he was. He kept his hands to himself, he didn't push her in anyway and he even bought her a few things. Sarah had mixed feelings with that, she wasn't sure if she liked it a hundred percent- it seemed... Off for some reason.

Absentmindedly she fingered her new necklace, looking down at it as she turned her back to the sink.

"Are you sure you like it?"

Sarah jumped and noticed he was right in front of her all of a sudden and she leaned back slightly, her breath catching in her throat. His hand wrapped around the one holding the necklace and he looked at her questioningly. "Yes, yes I do, I - I just glazed over a little bit, I guess." She stuttered uncomfortably. A grin split on his face as he seemed to catch her thoughts. Which might turn out to be a problem since Sarah couldn't even grasp half of them. It was like a beehive swarming with emotions, thoughts and whatnot.

"No explanation needed, precious..." He muttered and caught her eyes. "I believe you."

Sarah blushed and this time she didn't even know why - she was so messed up for some reason. Her eyes darted around and her mind reeled, trying to find a way out of the sudden confusing circumstances. She couldn't even point out what made the air change so drastically all of a sudden.

Jareth chuckled and twirled a stray lock of her hair between his fingers. "Are you getting nervous, Sarah? Whatever for?"

"I'm not." She said defensively with a frown - there was, however, a small waver in her voice. Sarah gasped and backed away against the counter as he stepped closer.

Why was it that she always ended up herded against her kitchen counter when he was around?

She swallowed heavily as he licked his lips and her hand dropped from the necklace.

The Goblin King practically purred at the scent of fear rolled off her and he slightly tugged her closer by her necklace. "You're not?" He asked with a rumbling voice. "Just a little, flustered - perhaps?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes, putting her spine back into place. He seemed pleased by it and she pushed him back until there was an arm's length between them. "Everyone would get flustered when cornered by some guy breathing in their face."

"That's my Sarah." The man purred proudly.

"Until slavery by higher ranks returns to this realm - since I know that it's illegal - I will not be yours."

"Very well. However, I must go now. I will be leaving tomorrow afternoon and there's still much to be done."

Sarah blinked. "Y-you're leaving? Where are you going?"

Charmed by her wide-eyed look he put his finger to his lips and shushed. "Secrecy obligations." He muttered with a wink and leaned close. "Court affairs. Really boring and arduous. That's all I can say." He leaned back, taking a step back too. "I'll be back in time for Christmas, don't you worry."

"Christmas? But that's a month away!"

Jareth raised his eyebrows, smiling. "My Sarah, certainly it's not dread you're displaying now? One would think you found my absence unacceptable."

Sarah blushed. "It's just that I worry the goblins will take over the Labyrinth - just think of all the horrors."

He lifted an eyebrow with a smirk. "I assure you I'll be in touch with my capable substitute in the castle. There with - even if the goblins would get a chance to seize the Labyrinth they wouldn't know how." He took her hand and pressed a kiss on it. "Well, precious - I'll see you in exactly twenty-nine days - you'd better start counting."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him with a slight blush but before she could speak he vanished.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Sarah said dryly.


	5. Christmas

  
Author's notes: Ahh - christmas... <3 Hope you all get lots of love, lots of presents, lots of food and well - whatever else you're expecting from the holidays. I know all of you deserve it.  


* * *

Time passed by slowly. She hadn't seen Daniel for over five weeks. She wondered if he'd gone somewhere for whatever reason - maybe he'd met a nice girl or had he gone to the lands beyond the Labyrinth.

Sarah had only heard of those places - of marble castles and wooden cabins, or big open meadows and great waterfalls. One day she'd go there, but not any time soon. And she didn't want to - there was no rush. The Goblin City and the Labyrinth were the reason she moved here. The cosiness and quiet was delightful - therewith, most goblins were really nice and interested in her and what she did. They always were curious to rare breeds In their environment - just like they were interested in Daniel and this banshee that lived on the junkyards.

Sarah let out a content sigh. Lissi and Pasco were still there to talk with - if they wouldn't have been Sarah would have grown awfully lonely.

Which reminded her, it was probably around day twenty or twenty five or so. She hadn't been counting those days - she just guessed wildly now that she thought about it.

The Goblin City was getting ready for Christmas - which was always a great time. There would be candles scattered through the streets, mistletoes above some doors and a few trees here and there. On the square in front of the castle there would be a really big tree, which would tower over the mountain of packages that would be lying underneath it on Christmas eve. There would also be a market filled with stands where you could get things like hot cocoa and fun Christmas items.

Very often goblins asked Sarah to get a stand and sell her baking, but she refused. Baking was more of a hobby that happened to pay a little when having some free time.

It kind of surprised Sarah the town was already getting into the mood - Christmas was about four to eight days away. Right?

She shook her head and continued with the clothing on her lap.

"Sarah, what are you still doing here, dear?"

Sarah looked up at the elder goblin. "Um, working?"

"It's four thirty - the market closes in two hours, you won't be able to get anything for the next three days. Go on, shoo!" Lissi said with a smile.

A little uncertainly Sarah put away her work and looked as Lissi collected some fabrics. "Um, I'll see you around Liss - Christmas eve if not earlier."

Lissi gave her a sweet smile. "Of course dear, we'll find each other at the festive. Wear your gloves and scarf - you don't want to catch a cold!"

Sarah smiled as she gathered her stuff from the corner of the workshop and left. Outside it was pretty cold - she could see her breath and there was a tiny layer of snow covering the cobblestone of the streets. She made her way to the market in five minutes and looked around thoughtfully.

What did she need... Three days of breakfast, dinner and tea. And one Christmas dinner of course. Besides that she wanted some more ingredients to make cookies and a few other things. Knowing where to go she managed to get breakfast, dinner and tea in about forty minutes. As she was about to head to the ingredients stand she saw Daniel ahead, buying some vegetables.

Excited, she ran over to him. "Daniel! Hey! I haven't seen you in weeks - where have you been? Why didn't you tell me you were going somewhere?"

"I didn't go anywhere, Sarah. Ask your best friend." He muttered somewhat darkly.

"My best...? Do you mean... Jareth?"

"Yes I mean that no-good king! He told me not to come near you."

"He did what?!" Sarah cried out.

"Might see you around again Sarah, I'm going to my family outside the gates for the holidays. It's nice to see you're happy." Daniel gave her a small smile and then left.

Sarah just stood there, not able to move. She couldn't believe Jareth had just pushed him away like that! He'd hear of this once he came back - holiday peace be damned.

"Sarah!"

Blinking a few times she snapped out of her thought and looked around. In a matter of seconds her eyes fell on Jareth.

How convenient.

His clothes were different. He still wore black boots, black leather gloves and beige breeches, but also a warm black coat just past the knee and a beige scarf. His wild blonde mane were highlighted by white strands.

Feeling her anger bubble up she turned from him to head to the ingredients stand. As she selected some things Jareth went to stand besides her he frowned. "What's wrong?" She kept silent for a long while and he bent closer to her. "Precious? Talk to me."

As she had her goods Jareth made his usual nod to the merchant but he still saw her fetching her satchel. "I ju-"

"Go away Jareth. I don't need your so-called charity."

"I'll have you know I'll not let someone dismiss me like that." Jareth said a little harsher. He'd imagined Sarah would be a little bit happier to see him - even if it was just a tiny bit.

"Don't give me that shit, Jareth!" Sarah yelled, not seeing the merchant hide quickly. "I know you forbid Daniel from seeing me!"

"Y-you do? Who told you that?" He didn't pretend he didn't know what she was talking about - because he knew from the look on her face she found out.

"Daniel told me. I just saw him and he practically ran as soon as he'd told me you'd banned him from me. Daniel was my best friend - he cheered me up, protected me and annoyed the shit out of me. How dare you just take him from me like that?! You're such a self-centred jerk and I don't want anything to do with you ever again!"

Jareth blinked at her outburst and fisted his hands. "You wouldn't have given me a chance near you otherwise. I wasn't going to forbid him from seeing you forever - I just took some time to -"

"Yes! You took it from me! You didn't consider what I wanted - or how you hurt Daniel! You don't give a damn about your subjects - or me personally for that matter! You just give about you! You just take whatever you want without considering what damage you might do that doesn't concern you!" Sarah fumed, her hands balling into fists. "And for that I never want to see you again - I'll move away if I have to!" Sarah turned from him, pain forming a lump in her throat as she did her best to control herself.

Suddenly a hand clasped around her wrist and there was a harsh tug. She stumbled, dropping her bags and nearly losing her footing. She felt a hand coming to rest on the back of her neck and before she knew what just happened she found herself restrained and smothered.

Jareth used every bit of anger, passion and affection in the force of his lips as he kissed her. His arm was locked tight around her waist and his hand was on her neck, pulling her head up to him. He could feel in the stiffness of her body that she was in some kind of shock and his hand moved to the side of the scarf around her neck, tugging lightly.

After a few seconds he let her go and he took a small step back. Sarah blinked a few times to regain composure and looked at him. His eyes were slightly dark with frustration, his lips set in a serious line.

She noticed goblins were gawking at them and a strangled sound left her throat. The woman closed her eyes, turned and ran away as fast as she could.

Jareth looked after her and let out a small sigh. He collected her bags and started walking after her slowly. Faint whispers grew to a roar of discussions behind him, but he didn't look back. 

\--

Sarah ran into her house, closed the door and leaned against it with her back.

What the hell just happened?

Her heart raced and her mind reeled and she let herself slide down the door. He had kissed her. Right in front of the whole city.

Did she like it? She couldn't even remember - she'd been too shocked back then to actually pay attention. She squeezed her eyes closed and let her head rest back against the door.

Unaware that in the mean time, Jareth had taken place on the other side of the door in the same position, looking up at the darkening sky.

\--

Sarah walked around in the kitchen when she heard a sniffle. She froze, straining her ears to check if the sound actually had been there as candlelight flickered across her face. After a little while she heard it again and she looked through the window of the living room.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Jareth sitting against her front door, the bags belonging to her by his side. His nose and cheeks were red. 

She let out a sigh and poured some tea. As she opened the front door he almost fell backwards and he turned around to face her with a surprised look on his face. The woman handed him the cup of tea and mentioned with a tilt of her head. "Come on, get inside."

As he rose Sarah took the bags and dumped them on the kitchen counter. "Let me guess, you didn't eat yet?"

"No, but I'm not h-"

"I'll make you something." Sarah muttered. "Nothing fancy though, just a sandwich. Go sit by the fire and warm up."

Jareth parted his lips, but closed them and turned around. As he walked into the living room he put his tea down and removed his scarf, coat and boots and sat down on the couch. He took the tea awkwardly and felt the heat seep through his fingers.

A few moments later Sarah walked in. "Why not poof my stuff into here? You could've gone home." She stated as she handed him the sandwich.

"Yes, I could have..." He said as he put his tea away. "However, I wanted to say that... I wanted to... You were right. I realize what I did was selfish and I'm sorry. But at least tell me you enjoyed your time..." He murmured as he looked at her.

Sarah bit her lip and sat down. "Look, Jareth. I'm not a bad person - I might not be as forgiving as I'd want to at times, but I pretty much always end up giving someone a second chance. If you just told me - with the right motivation, that you deserved another chance I would probably have given you one. But you got me in trouble - you hurt me and Daniel by taking away one of our best friends. It means a lot to us and - to be honest - I wouldn't know where I'd be without Daniel."

"I see." Jareth said softly and averted his eyes. His appetite had gone in a matter of seconds.

Sarah sat down next to him with crossed legs. "Look - I might be able to give you a small chance to set things right. If you can take away whatever you did to Daniel, if he can respect you again and if you can promise me you'll never do anything like it again, I might be willing to forgive you. But you have to earn it - and Daniel might be half-goat but he can be as stubborn as an ass." Sarah stated. "Now eat, I'm going to do some dishes and clean up the groceries."

\--

Jareth looked at Sarah's house in the distance, then at the big tree in front of the castle. She hadn't been there yet. What was taking her so long?

His sharp eyes saw the lights go out one by one in her house and a few moments after she walked out. The Goblin King changed into his owl form and swooped down.

He circled Sarah once from above before he lowered and changed back. The woman jumped, whirling around. She staggered with a little yelp and slipped, falling backwards.

Jareth hurried to her and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

Sarah rubbed her butt as she was back up. "I'm okay. What's up?"

"Why did you wait so long to go to the tree?"

She looked up at him and blinked once. "The -? Oh, I wasn't heading for that actually... I was going to the market... Why?" Sarah turned and started heading for the square. 

"You're not expecting any gifts?" He hinted.

"No. How about you?"

He smiled as he looped his arm around her waist and tugged her the other way. She followed with a surprised look on her face. "I received my gifts in the castle this morning. Although you don't expect any presents - I would just walk past it if I were you. You never know. The festive won't start until after dinner, anyways."

"I like helping and watching people build up their stands." Sarah pouted.

Jareth rolled his eyes with a chuckle as she shook his hand off her hip. Little puffs of air were the only thing leaving their lips as they made their way to the big tree.

After a few minutes the tree came in sight and Sarah smiled softly. "It is a pretty view, isn't it?"

"Yes, very. Goblin hands prove to be able to do more than destroy in times like these. But look - two gifts weren't collected..." The woman looked up at him with raised eyebrows and with his hand he pushed her towards the tree.

Sarah was terribly confused as she walked to the two remaining gifts. She sat on her knees in front of them and watched as Jareth crouched down next to her. With curious eyes she read the tags which both said 'Sarah'.

The handwriting on one of the tags was somehow sluggish and uneven. It was wrapped in green paper and was about an inch long. She unwrapped it carefully and the paper revealed a silver bracelet. She smiled and looked at the flowery pendants on it. "Thanks Daniel." She muttered softly and put it around her wrist.

Somewhat impatiently Jareth leaned forward and she turned to the other, of which the tag had a beautiful, even handwriting. A small smile crept around her lips as she looked at Jareth from the corner of her eye. He stared intently at the present.

The first thing she noticed was that it was quite a bit bigger than the previous one. This present was about three to four feet long in a dark blue box with a golden bow around it. She pulled to bow loose, excited, and lifted the lid. Being met by another box she opened it with parted lips.

Her jaw dropped as she looked down at the wooden object, strings shimmering in the fading light of the sun. "A gayageum! Oh Jareth, thank you!"

The Goblin King - who had fallen back onto his behind - grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "Merry Christmas, Sarah."

"I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything. I offer these things to you as my apology for coming between you and Darren."

Sarah giggled - he really was the worst with names.

"Now then, allow me to help you carry your gayageum home." He said as he patted her back. He closed the box protecting the instrument, then let the other box disappear with a flick of his wrist. He lifted it and turned back to her. She rose as well and they started to head to her home

\--

"Where should I put it?"

Sarah removed her coat and scarf. "Right by the door is fine. Did you have dinner yet?" She asked as she moved into the kitchen after lighting some candles in the living room. 

Jareth put the instrument down and snickered, watching her as she lit some more candles. "You adore cooking that much?"

"Ha. Ha. I'm. Just asking. I was planning on just making myself some macaroni or soup."

"I've already dined at the castle, thank you."

"You get me my favourite instrument for my world and carried it home for me - I guess... you might want to check out the fireplace."

"I do?" Jareth asked curiously. He turned as walked through the living room to the until fireplace. The woman followed him and he looked around. Apart from her small living room he couldn't see anything. "What is it?"

Sarah went to stand on tiptoe and pulled him closer by his scarf. Her lips swept over his cheek, pressing against them in a light kiss that lasted for about three seconds. As she pulled back Jareth's eyes were closed and his lips parted.

Once he opened them he spoke. "What was that for?" Sarah pointed up with a grin and he looked up to a branch of mistletoe. How deliciously traditional. "But… how about Dandle?"

"It's Daniel, Jareth." She reminded him. "He's just a friend. Nothing more."

"Nothing?" Jareth said with a grin and took a step closer. "Nothing?" He lay his hand on cheek. "Nothing, tra-la-la?" He smiled and - not quite able to keep himself from doing it, he kissed her again.


	6. Fit as a fiddle

"You sang off key." He said tauntingly, meaning to relieve some of the tension between them.

Instead Sarah suddenly seemed possible to wither flowers within a short distance, her lips thinning.

He cleared his throat, his slight smile falling. "You're ill..."

"How very observant of you."

"Look Sarah, I've been thinking."

Sarah looked at him with a sneer. "Wow - congratulations with that amazing feat. You must've had terrible headaches."

The Goblin King's eyes darkened and he stepped further into the room. "Do not insult your king like that, Sarah." He watched her roll her eyes and he pressed his lips together. Somewhere he was tempted to turn around and leave before he did something stupid.

Again.

"Hold your tongue for a minute and hear me out." He ground out. "I have made clear to the city that neither of us is to be trifled with. Also I placed a censor on this town's publicity and had the publishers write a piece claiming they came up with the story."

Sarah realized after a few seconds of silence he was waiting for an answer. "Oppression will only lead to rebellion and fear - you do know that, don't you?"

Jareth was getting ticked off. He had gone through a lot of effort to set things right - and now she accused him of suppressing his subjects? He crossed his arms, showing his displease. "Well then what will you have me doing?"

"Hey don't act as if I'm the one that's responsible to do something about this for you. Yes I was pissed about that piece - but I wanted to fix this myself. I'm responsible for getting the dirt off my name just as you are for yours. I don't want any attention from you - you're not being like that to all your subjects, are you?"

She noticed she had woken the goblins and when they noticed a certain angry king in the room they became fearful, and left with quiet goodbyes to the woman.

As Jareth watched the goblins leave, Sarah wishing them a good day softly, he felt relief. He preferred this to stay between the two of them.

Once the last one had left Jareth stepped closer, closing the door. "No. I do not treat all my subjects like I treat you. And you should be happy about that. I let you speak to me much more freely, not to forget I am willing to spend more time on your concerns than with others."

"I don't want any special treatment, Jareth. I work honestly, I pay for my groceries and I pay your taxes. There's no cause for treating me any different." Sarah said, straightening against her pillows as he sat down beside her, a frown on her face.

"There are many causes. You're the only human figure in the city - the only one with an IQ matching my own. We have a history together. Not to mention my visits and our occasional..." His hand rose to cup her chin, his thumb brushing her lower lip. "... more intimate moments."

Sarah pulled her head back and slapped his hand away. "There are plenty goblins in town whom are fun to talk with. As concerning our history - you should hate me for that."

The Goblin King shrugged. "I should - perhaps. But we're not two kids on a playground - we're adults and therefore not as extreme in our emotions as a child would be."

"Says the guy whom screamed bloody murder as he found out about the story in the paper."

He sighed. "Sarah, I'm getting rather tired of this. At that time you stated it was normal to be upset in such an occasion. It wasn't until I said I was angrier about your side of the story that you started acting the way you do now."

Sarah looked away, her lips set in a thin line. "Just go, Goblin King. I've felt like shit for the past few days and I won't have you making it worse."

"The past few days? Then why were you found collapsed on the street just this afternoon?"

The woman blushed and looked down with a frown. "Pasco is out of town for a few days. Lissi can't do all the work on her own."

"You are a fool, Sarah." He muttered as he directed her face up at him. "Self sacrifice will lead to something you might one day may not be able to handle anymore. Then what will you do?"

Sarah tried to shake off his hand but he didn't let go. "That won't happen. I'm a big girl and once the day comes self sacrifice has gone that extreme, I'll be giving my life for something, or someone." A grin spread on her face. "Not much left to do once that happens."

Jareth narrowed his eyes at her. "Do not trifle with me in such a manner, Sarah."

Sarah huffed and pulled her head from his grasp again. She smiled as a goblin hopped in and handed her the tea. "Oh wow, thank you. That's very kind of you. There's a little something for you in the right bottom drawer - take only one." Sarah warned with a mischievous grin. "I've counted them."

The goblin giggled and waved as he bounced off. "Thanks lady - get better soon!"

Jareth watched as Sarah gently blew the tea, inhaling deeply. As she leaned over it the warmth touched her face and made her cheeks colour. Deciding it was still too hot she put it on the nightstand for now.

"Would you like me to get you my healer?"

Sarah shrugged. "It's just a little fever. I've had it before. So what are you here for?"

"I heard a few goblins were bringing your house spirits an offer. I was concerned something might have happened to you."

"Wow. News sure gets around fast, huh?" She muttered and pulled up her sleeves. "Jesus I'm sweating like crazy. Gross." With a little huff she loosened the laces at her chest.

She jumped as suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and her eyes met with his. "You will go no further Sarah, I warn you."

"Of course I won't, you pervert - let me go." Sarah hissed as she shook his hand off. With an irritated sigh she took her tea and carefully started nipping it.

The Goblin King watched her as she occasionally licked her lips, resisting the urge to do the same. Once she had finished it she put the glass away and looked at him. "So...?"

Jareth smiled a little at least both of them were calm now. "So is there anything your king can do for you?"

"No." She stated. "But I'd appreciate it if Jareth could give me the cloth down there after rinsing it."

He was surprised she deliberately asked for Jareth and wondered what the difference was between 'Jareth' and the 'Goblin King'. Gracefully he pulled his gloves off, rinsed the cloth, squeezing it until it didn't leak anymore then straightened. With gentle taps he pressed the fresh cloth to her face and even though she was shocked she did move in welcomingly.

As she let out a sound between a moan and a sigh, leaning forward, Jareth realized his nails had been slightly touching her skin. He pulled back, a pout appearing on her face. "There, better?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks."

"You are most welcome Sarah. Have you had dinner yet?"

The woman jumped. "Oh my - is it that late already?"

"Don't fret. It's just past seven, it's not that late."

"I should be starting dinner then." She stated and jumped out of bed, staggering a bit before she moved to the kitchen.

"Sarah, lie down - now. You're pushing yourself beyond your limits."

"Well a girl needs to eat, right?"

Sarah let out a squeal as he lifted her bridal-style. He carried her back to the bed where he towered over her, his hands on both sides of her shoulders. "Stay." He demanded and saw her blush. "Or I'll tie you to the bed."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Pervert. Then what, are you going to cook?"

He grinned. "Of course not. Kings don't practise such labours. No. I'll let someone cook for you." Jareth chuckled as she lolled and he conjured a crystal, looking into it. "Teorr - dinner will be prepared in the lady Sarah's house. Be here in ten minutes." With a small flick of his wrist the crystal vanished and he looked back down at Sarah - whom stared back awkwardly.

"I feel coddled."

"Good. You need it every once in a while." He said with a smirk. "Now that we're at it anyways - I'm quite sure humans get sore in their fevers. Can I offer you some kind of bodily pleasure?" He was delighted by her blush and narrowing eyes. "A very nice massage, perhaps?"

"I'll massage your face with my fist if you go on like this any longer." She growled darkly and gasped as he took one of her hands, which he started to knead softly. "W-what are you doing?"

"You are a seamstress right? Considering the past three days you worked while being ill must have made your hands sore." He felt her pull weakly but he held her hand firmly.

Very slowly Sarah relaxed. She had to admit this wasn't that bad for once. Even though he - obviously - was a male, his hands were soft and deft, unlike the crude hands of every other male she knew. She wondered what was up with the pale skin of his hands - they almost seemed deaden. Another curious thing were his nails - sharp but not long - but they didn't seem to be groomed that way.

Too soon he stopped. 

"Sarah?"

"Huh - what?" The woman blurted out clumsily, blinking. Then she realized what she was staring at and she became bright red. As he smirked she was about to duck under the covers like a coward. "W-well - don't you have anything to do? Running a kingdom or something like that?"

"Oh but nothing is more important than to tend to my precious vixen when she's fallen ill."

"Yeah right. I've been giving you enough signs to make it clear I want you to leave by now, don't you think?

"Sarah mine... Foul words and frowns must not repel a lover. What though the rose has prickles, yet 'tis pluck'd..."

The woman looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't talk nonsense. You are not and never will be, my lover."

"Yet you've allowed me to kiss you for three times with no struggle in whatsoever." He watched her cheeks and eyes darken and smirked.

"You're such a jerk, I can't belie-" She broke off in mid-sentence, plunging in a sudden coughing fit.

Jareth looked at her with slightly wide eyes, his eyes flickering over her face at the wheeze in her coughs. Her hands came up to cover her mouth and her eyes started to tear. Where did that come from?

Sarah tried to breathe as the fit ended after about three minutes, she rose and hurried to the tab in the kitchen, fetching some water.

To top it off, she choked on it as a single cough rushed past her lips. Two hands came to rest upon her shoulders. "Are you... quite alright, Sarah?" She did notice the hint of fear in his voice and she wiped her lips, sighing as she walked back to bed.

"Just gotta sweat it off." She mumbled and staggered. She shook her head and room swayed.

The next thing she knew Jareth lifted her from the floor and put her on her bed. Carefully he tucked her in and looked at her. The woman blinked as if she'd just snapped out of something and she looked at him. "Whoa - what happened?"

"You fainted - you'd been unconscious for several moments."

"Well that fever sure as hell isn't fucking around."

"Your fever that - as you so elegantly put it - isn't fucking around, seems to be getting serious. I want you to see my healer."

"I told you, I'm fine." She snuggled into the pillows. "With enough rest and warmth..." Sarah mumbled sleepily. "... everything will be fine..."

The Goblin King looked at the woman - dazed by the oncoming sleep - and chuckled. Carefully he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and looked at the necklace she was wearing - the one he bought for her. "Take a quick nap. I'll wake you for dinner."

"Dinner schminner... I just want to cuddle in my warm nest." She muttered seriously, half-dreaming already.

The man snorted and rose. "I'll leave you to it then - I believe you wouldn't appreciate my presence in your... nest, once you wake up."

-

There was no denying Jareth was worried for Sarah's health. It had been two days since he went to her house to hear the news. She'd kept rejecting his help or his healer's and had casually dismissed him, claiming she could take care of herself.

Now that she had yet to recover he decided he'd interfere with a formal demand for healthcare - something he'd never done before.

He would give her one last chance. He would ask her one more time. If she rejected again now, he'd force her.

With a casual flick of his wrist he transported himself from the throne room to her hallway. He looked into the kitchen and the living room, then went to her bedroom but there was no sign of her. "Sarah?" He frowned and checked the room more carefully. "Sarah, answer me." He demanded, but didn't receive a response. A strange shiver worked up his spine and he turned. He didn't know exactly why but he ran back to the hallway, turned to the bathroom and pulled the door open.

His heart very nearly stopped as he saw her lying in her tub, dark hair bellowing around her pale face as she was resting on the bottom. Something within knew she wasn't just relaxing down there and he ran towards her.

Without a second thought he placed his hands underneath her armpits, lifted her up and laid her down upon the floor. He shook her, his hands slightly trembling as her head rolled lifelessly. "Wake up Sarah, wake up!" His ear rested against her chest and quickly he started reanimating her, watching her face closely as he did his best. "Come on, Sarah!" He growled and continued.

After about two minutes a violent cough ripped from her lips, a strange gurgling sound rousing. Her head turned and water dripped from her lips. Jareth quickly turned her to her side and a big gush of water poured out of her mouth. The woman half-turned to the floor, coughing up as much water as she could.

Sarah was dizzy. She didn't know what she was doing on the floor, naked and wet. Didn't she go for a bath a few moments ago? Had she slipped and hit her head? Her hand rose to her head to search for injured spots but she found none - only her nose, throat and lungs were sore.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her. The side of someone's face came to rest against the back of her head and she wondered if there was a burglar behind her.

No wait. Why would a burglar hug her?

Sarah turned, seeing Jareth's eyes hidden behind his hair as he seemed to lean on her. "J-Jareth?" Suddenly she realized she was completely naked and she panicked. Ashamed, she wrapped her arms around her and looked around for a towel.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" He asked, sounding distressed as he tightened his arms around her. His heart was slowing down as he felt her skin warm with life again.

"I'm okay... What... happened?" She croaked.

The Goblin King conjured a warm robe and wrapped it around her, tying it. "I found you unconscious in the tub, you were barely alive." He ground out. "Sarah, this is getting out of hand. I insist you see my healer."

Sarah buried herself in what she felt was the softest robe ever. "Thanks Jareth, but-"

He'd had enough. With a growl he rose, carried her to her bed and threw her down. "Enough, Sarah. I hereby demand, as your king, to see my healer."

"Why are you forcing me? I'll decide myself if it's worth going to a doctor."

Jareth growled and moved closer, leaning on the bed until he was hovering over her. "I don't give a damn anymore whether you want to or not. You can refuse and whine all you want - but I'm willing to force you - in any way if needed. Be home tonight. Should you decide to leave, then do keep in mind Sarah - I will find you." He gently caressed her cheek. "Try to get some rest, alright? And don't to do anything that is life threatening should you faint."

Dazed by the gentle touch and his soft voice she nodded silently. Suddenly she frowned and pushed him away. "I still didn't forgive you."

"I'm aware of that." He said bitterly, then rose and left.


	7. Story Telling

Weird. Just - weird.

There was no real getting used to the way the goblins delivered papers.

She'd have to replace that window.

She unrolled the piece of paper and chuckled. The letters were huge and the words as easy as a six year old's book. The woman turned the paper around and dropped it onto the floor, gasping. With a low growl she turned and left the house.

The glances she got from the streets went unnoticed by her and she barged into the castle. Guards went after her, telling her to stop but she took big steps as she headed to the throne room.

Jareth was casually lounging in his throne, tapping his thigh with a whip while looking up at the ceiling.

"Jareth!"

The Goblin King jumped, his whip flying up the air which took him a few tries to catch again. He looked at her with wide eyes, then calmed his heart. "Precious - do keep your voice down. You might give people a heart attack one day."

"Don't you 'precious' me!" The woman fumed.

As he found her temperament quite endearing he rose and walked over to her. "What seems to be the problem, darling?"

Sarah looked at him poisonously. "I suggest you read the paper every once in a while."

"I prefer some finer literature, thank you."

"Feeling a whole lot better than your subjects, huh Jareth? I do insist you take a look at the front line. I can't believe your arrogant nature! Do you have any idea what this could do to my job? Or my baking or connections for that matter? I told you I'm not poor but I can't have an income as low as that. I -" Getting all worked up Sarah slammed his whip from his hand which had been distractedly stroking and tapping her outer thigh. "Stop that! I'm serious!"

Jareth practically purred at her rage even though he couldn't quite point about what was so appealing about it. Banshees never raised his attention. "It's probably just hysterics that came from a reading error. Sit down, precious - take a deep breath."

"I'll make you take a deep breath when I knee you in the crystals!"

Deciding that she just went a tad too far there he smiled sweetly and walked closer to her as if in a dreamy state. "Oh no - no no no." Sarah accused him and wagging her finger. He'd already backed her up against the wall and he let her hair slip through his fingers. "You listen up Jareth - I will not -"

Sarah squealed as he silenced her effectively, covering his lips with hers. But she wouldn't let herself getting distracted and she moved away.

Once he pulled back he licked his lips and bent to her neck where he went on. Sarah gasped and quickly pushed him away with wide eyes. "Jareth, stop. I'm serious - this might ruin my life."

He looked up from her neck to her face a few times and frowned. "How is that?"

"Not your - attentions - I told you twice already! Take a fucking look at the paper!"

Sarah watched his face darken considerably and fell silent, the blood draining from her face. "You'd do well to cease using such vulgar language, Sarah. Guard." He looked to the goblin nearby, his hand held out. "Today's paper. Now."

The goblin panicked, looking around frantically. He ran to a drunken goblin and pulled the item from under him. He ran to the king, gave the paper and bowed.

Jareth looked down at it in disgust but then saw the front line. He frowned and became angrier by the minute. "Sarah did you get all of this?"

"Well no, there are some words in goblin language. But I understood quite enough."

As Jareth read on his face darkened further and even his high cheekbones gained a little colour. He was livid - Jareth might have actually reached the point of seeing red. "Guard!" He yelled, the very castle trembling at his fury. "Arrest the people responsible for this piece! I'll show them how cruel I can be!" The king shouted and the goblin practically raced out of the room. "High treason! It's an outrage!" He paced almost animal-like. 

Sarah was nailed to the ground. She hadn't expected him to be this pissed. To be honest, she'd never expected him to be capable of such a powerful outburst. He always seemed quite collected. 

The Goblin King let himself fall down into his throne and massaged his temple.

Very carefully Sarah took the paper and went to one of the goblins in the room. "Excuse me, what does this mean?"

"Dat be meanin' some nasty stuff lady. Won't be sayin that aloud. It be... prostitution as y'all call it. Basically."

Sarah frowned and pointed to another word. "How about this?"

"King called it ad-ab... I dunno. Some big word."

"Abdication, you fool." Jareth growled as his nails dug holes into the throne.

Sarah wondered worriedly when he'd taken them off and if it was just to let his nails bite the ivory of this throne. She walked over to him and took his clawing hand off his armrest. The veins on his hands stood out and his muscles were tense. Very carefully she stroked the back of his hand as to soothe him.

Jareth, feeling babied, growled as he looked up at her. As he saw her jump he sighed, trying to calm himself. "My apologies, Sarah. I didn't want you to see me like this."

"You have every right to be pissed that they see you unfit as a ruler - I don't blame you."

"It's not just that." He growled. "What upsets me even more is the fact that they dared to call you a whore. It is unacceptable and I will make them pay."

The woman pulled her hands back, giving him a funny look of surprise. "You get worked up like this, for that? Look, Jareth, I'm quite capable of dealing with rumours about me, you needn't to worry about that."

"I will worry about that." He snarled aggressively and regretted doing so the second after it left his lips. He let out a deep sigh. "I'll be addressing someone to see to the news in the paper. I will make sure that both our names are to be redeemed before the week is out. If you don't mind, I'd like some time alone to think of how to put things right."

"And what if I do?" Sarah pressed. As he looked up with darkened eyes she shot him a dirty look. "I will not let myself seem like some damsel in distress - I'll prove myself to be worth more than a sex toy."

"That's quite noble of you Sarah, but don't get me wrong, you're useless to me here." He insisted. "You have no connections to the felons that made this trash they call a paper. Also, you have no political status or even the privilege of being from the same race as them. The only thing you have is the king in your favour - but in the position in which you hold no power whatsoever."

The woman fisted her hands, frustrated and gritted her teeth. "Fine. You have a nice fucking confirmation of that shitty paper going on there Jareth - I hope you're proud of yourself."

The Goblin King rose, towering over her. "Do watch your tone, mortal."

Sarah felt a harsh sting at her title as 'mortal', but she swallowed her tears - at least for now. She half turned from him, giving him a last glance. "Go fuck yourself, Jareth." With that remarkable quiet statement she turned her back on him and stormed out.

Realizing he had truly hurt her he roared, grabbed the nearest object and hurled it through the room.

The goblin smacked against the wall and sagged to the floor.

\--

The satyr looked with worried eyes to the mortal woman. She was cutting vegetables for lunch, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. He should've seen it coming - Jareth wasn't really known as the kind type.

He had imagined their 'reunion' to be more joyous. The king had lifted his demand - for whatever reason - and as soon as Daniel knew he came back to see her.

Catching her in this hurtful mood.

Deciding he'd had enough, the satyr walked towards her and pulled her from the counter, putting the knife away. With a soft smile he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her against his chest. She welcomed his comfort and laid her hands against his chest, burying the side of her face against his shoulder. "Don't let him get to you like that - you're not useless and he should be thankful for having the honour of knowing you."

"Thanks for the friend talk, Dan."

"This is not just friend talk, Sarah. I mean it. You're a wonderful, strong woman that can do what she wants. You don't need anyone, certainly not him." He pushed her back a little and held her chin. Carefully he wiped his tears away and smiled. "Don't let anyone ever tell you what you're like - you know very well what you're like and what you're worth."

"You're such a suck-up Daniel. You're not getting more carrots at least until they're in the salad." She said with a strange smile.

"I don't want any carrots." He muttered before leaning down.

Sarah's mind was a mess. What the hell was he doing? He was her best friend? She wretched out of his hold and backed away until she leaned against the counter.

Daniel's surprised expression quickly turned to rejection and he looked at her with lowered ears.

"I-I'm sorry Daniel, but - I can't..."

Frustration bubbled up inside him and he walked closer. "What? Why not? Is it me being half goat? I can come near you again - that rat king lifted his demand... We -"

"There is no 'we', Daniel. I'm so sorry, but - you're my best friend... I don't see you like that..."

Daniel lowered his head and nodded. "I understand... If you don't mind, I have to... Bye..." He said awkwardly and left.

"I'm sorry Daniel..." She mumbled and let herself sink to the floor. "I'm sorry."

-

A few lonely days passed. Pasco was away for... some reason and left Lissi with a lot more work, so they pretty much had no time to talk.

Sarah repressed another coughing fit and squeezed her eyes closed to repress her drooping eyes and terrible headache. Her hands and neck were sore for the past two days.

Speaking of a bad timing to get ill.

It was four o'clock - she'd been working for nine hours now, she could manage another two. Or at least until she finished this thing.

It took another twenty minutes and her throat had grown sore over them. "Lissi, I'm done."

"That's great deary - could you hop to the market for me and get some of that blue satin? The king requested a piece." Lissi rushed as she walked back and forth.

"The king..." Sarah huffed with a roll of her eyes. She coughed a few times as she pulled on her coat. "Back in a few then."

The walk to the market and back was arduous - but Lissi let her go when she got the satin. As she made her way back home she felt worse than she had so far.

Bort - a goblin that often bought her baking and didn't really believe the rumours of her being a whore - greeted her cheerfully.

Sarah jumped and looked at him, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over her again.

However - this time, it really was too much.

With a little stagger she dropped - and fainted.

-

The Goblin King strode through the halls, heading for the throne room. Suddenly a few goblins ran past, holding food in their chubby hands. "Halt!" Jareth bellowed and the goblins jumped, stopping. "You've been caught stealing from the royal kitchen, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"We not stealing, kingy! We bring the lady's house spirits an offering!"

He frowned, crouching to bring them to eye level. He knew this was goblin tradition, they offered fruits to the house spirits so their inhabitants will receive the grace to live. "What are you talking about?"

"Cookie lady fell today."

"Yeah on the street!"

"Some say lady deserves." One of the goblins growled.

Jareth narrowed his eyes and rose. He looked out of the window, then jumped out and transformed into an owl. Behind him he heard the goblins yell him goodbye.

On fresh air he glided over the city. He passed the market, her work - and finally her house, where he swooped down on one of her window sills. Inside he saw a few goblins walking in and out, laying fruit on a large bronze platter.

He decided she would probably be in her room and he changed back, walking to her front door. A goblin stopped him there.

"You's got offer?"

Deciding to humour the goblin for this one time he conjured a fresh apple. "I most certainly do." He said with a warning tone in his voice.

The goblin let him through and - knowing the layout of her house - the king walked directly to her bedroom. What he saw there was both shocking and adorable. There were goblins sitting around her bed and one on her side, almost continuously tapping her forehead with a wet cloth while she told them a story. She looked weak though. Her eyes were red, dim and her face pale. She looked tired and her voice was a little rough, but that didn't stop her from telling her story. None of the goblins noticed him as they were listening to her every word.

"Little Lotte looked around, but realized - that she was lost..." Sarah said softly, bending closer. All the goblins looked at her with wide eyes. "The tall trees bend over her with their greedy twigs, the wind blowing softly and carrying soft laughs to her ears. There was no end in sight, and little Lotte had to decide... Was she going to turn back the way she came, back to the trail where the black wolf had chased her for so long? Or would she continue, and risk getting lost?"

A few goblins were too scared to reply - a few others dared to mutter softly. "She has to go on..."

Sarah leaned back, seeing the goblins move closer as she did. "But little Lotte continued, being the brave girl she was. Her feet were growing sore, she was getting tired... But it also was getting dark... What little Lotte wouldn't give to find her teddy back... What she wouldn't do to find her mommy... But they were no where near - and if she ever wanted to see them again, she would have to find a way out..." The woman's voice started to rush. "But just then, a twig snapped behind her. Who could that be, in the middle of nowhere? Certainly the witch hadn't followed her? Little Lotte almost didn't have the courage, but very slowly she turned around. And there he was..." Sarah held out her hands like claws. "The black wolf, with his yellow eyes and sharp teeth... His nose wrinkled and a low growl came from his throat..."

A wave of gasps and sobs came from her guests and she bent forward again.

"Little Lotte ran - ran as fast as she could. She could hear the wolf's feet like thunder - right behind her! The trees rushed past her - their arms flailing as they tried to grab her! Everything in the forest was turning against her - crows flew overhead, crying as if to announce her downfall, roots rising from the ground to make her trip -"

Sarah fell silent, leaning back slowly and looking at each of her listeners carefully.

"And there it was..." The woman whispered softly. "Home... The cabin on top of the hill. Lights were burning within as if to welcome her. The wolf was gone, the crows fading in the distance. Little Lotte made it. She would see her parents again - and her teddy would be there too... So with a cry of delight..." She spoke slowly. "She ran to the door, threw it open, and ran inside..."

There was a long silence, every goblin letting out a relieved sigh.

Suddenly one of them threw up his hands. "Another one!"

Sarah giggled and relaxed against her pillows. "Another one? You heard five already. I'll have to come up with new ones first."

"Then sing!" Another cried.

"Sing?"

"Yes! You can sing, don't you?" One of them asked.

"Well... Okay then. But after that, I will need some rest and honey tea, alright? Else I won't be able to tell more stories." Sarah smiled at the shocked, nodding faces. "Do you want to hear the most beautiful song I know?" The goblins nodded. "It's a lullaby, do you guys want to sleep?" They nodded again and Sarah laughed. "Alright, come on then." The woman said and patted besides her.

Carefully the goblins crawled on top of the bed and sat down.

"Short steps, deep breath... Everything is alright. Chin up, I can't - step into the spotlight..." She sang softly as she patted one of the goblins on the head, making herself comfortable. "She said, 'I'm sad'. Somehow without any words... I just stood there - searching for an answer...

When this world is no more, the moon is all we'll see... I'll ask you to fly away with me. Until the stars all fall down - they empty from the sky, but I don't mind... If you're with me, then everything's alright.

Why do my words - always lose their meaning? What I feel, what I say... There's such a rift between them. He said, 'I can't, really seem to read you'. I just stood there - never know what I should do..." Sarah grinned as a few goblins started to fall asleep.

"When this world is no more, the moon is all we'll see... I'll ask you to fly away with me. Until the stars all fall down, they empty from the sky - but I don't mind. If you're with me, then everything's alright..."

She tilted her head as she watched one of the goblins sleep. Then she sighed. "If you're with me, then everything's alright..."

The room was now completely silent and the goblin that had previously been wielding the cloth to refresh her looked at her. "Lady want some tea?"

"I'd love that... Do you know how to make me some honey tea, for my throat?" Sarah asked gently. The goblin nodded and hopped down, leaving the room.

It was then that she noticed Jareth in the doorway. She frowned and looked away from him. "What the hell do you want?"


	8. Special Caretaker

"So what do I got?"

"It's nothing serious. Just take those pills twice a day for five days." The elf said as he packed his stuff.

Sarah frowned and looked at Jareth, whom was standing on the other side of the room with his arms crossed. "Um..."

"He never says what's the matter. Don't worry though - he knows what he's doing."

"I'm right here, Sire. You - both - must know, I'm still Elven. I know Sire doesn't speak Elven - and I doubt the lady does. I've had my education in Elven, I mostly treat other elves, so I have no need of a lot of knowledge of this language." He rose from her bed. "Take rest for the next six days, then you should be fine."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Get well soon, pretty." He said with a teasing grin and vanished.

Jareth bristled and pushed himself off the wall. "I told you you needed help." Sarah rolled her eyes and put the pills on her nightstand.

"If you don't mind, I'm sweating like crazy and I want to take a bath."

"I don't mind. Go right ahead, I'll make sure you don't drown. Again." He said irritably.

Sarah scowled, lay down and turned from him. "Fine. Never fucking mind."

Although Jareth hated it when she used that word, he couldn't be mad at her now. It was understandable that someone as mature and stubborn as Sarah didn't want to be looked after as if she was an incompetent fool. Besides - he did claim the power to see her naked against her will - which was downright rude.

He sat down on the side of her bed and lay a hand on her head. "I apologize, Sarah. But you must understand what it was like to find you on death's doorstep. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No." She growled, making a jerking motion with her head.

"Then I shall leave you be. I'll send an assistant to help you out for the next six days."

"I don't need an assistant."

"Oh, I assure you..." Jareth muttered with a smile. "You might appreciate this particular individual." With a smile he pressed a kiss on her cheek.

Sarah frowned, whirling around. "What is that suppo-" She blinked as she found him gone and she buried herself in her pillows, wondering who this assistant could possibly be.

-

Sarah jolted awake from a dreamless sleep when someone banged on her door loudly. An awkward jerk of her body made her tense up and she rose slowly, preventing her vision from blurring. Outside it was getting dark and her stomach growled loudly, as if accusing her for not taking care of herself.

She patted over to the front door where was knocked again. It's harshness almost scared her.

When she pulled the front door open her mouth fell. Before her stood a grumpy old dwarf in a leathery outfit. "Hoggle!" She cheered and bent down to hug him tightly.

Hoggle patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Ther' ther' missy. Don't go round throwing yerself like that or you'll faint."

Sarah sat down on her knees as it was much more comfortable. "Oh Hoggle, I missed you! Where have you been?"

"Out workin' at the gates of the Labyrinth. I may've left me post when you were round but I got in enough trouble to last one of them lifetimes. I ain't leavin' them fairies unless the king 'imself tells me to."

"Jareth sent you here? But, why?"

"Said somethin' bout some goblins bein hostile at ye, and he wanted an acquaintance to take care of ya. Don't know why he picked me - I ain't really them nursing type kinda dwarf."

"Where do you stay for those days?"

"I got meself a room in the Ale Pit two blocks away. That rat King's payin me room and food there."

"Well come in please, it's cold outside." Sarah rose and held out her hand, closing the door after he waddled in.

"So what can I do for ye? Dishes, cleanin', laundry?" He asked as he looked around the house.

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yeh sure, thissa heck better than walkin' round them walls of the Labyrinth all day. 'sides, I get free food and ale for almost a week." He commented with a croaky laugh.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry..."

"Ya lie down missy, I'll take care of it. I ain't much of a cook but it won't go runnin' off ye plate once ye pick up ya fork."

Sarah looked a little hesitant and looked at her bed and back. "Call me whenever you need something, okay Hoggle?"

"Yea will do. Now don't hurt ya pretty little head over it and lemme do me job. Everything will be fine."

The woman smiled as he took off into the kitchen. "I'm really happy to see you again Hoggle, we'll catch up over dinner." She giggled at his dismissive 'yeah yeah' and returned to her warm bed.

Hoggle didn't need much assistance, just some directions to cutlery and such. As he waddled into the room with what looked like thick stew with small bits of meat and vegetables. He handed it to her and she took it t with a smile. "Thanks Hoggle."

"No problem, missy. Now tell me, whatcha doin livin down here?"

"I came here about two to three years ago. Dad and Karen kicked me out and I missed this place so much. I got a job here now, as a seamstress, and I often make some money with baking." Sarah tasted the stew he made and shrugged inwardly - it wasn't exactly delicious but it wasn't bad.

"No clue why ye'd like to live here. Ain't much fun bout it."

"It's beautiful down here, in it's own way. Besides, I've never felt at home anywhere until I moved here, there is so much happening all the time - not to mention the whirlwind of fantasy and magic."

"Guess them grass is always greener on them other side."

"So how are you? And what about Ludo and Sir Didymus? Where are they at?"

"I'm survivin'. Bout Didymus and Ludo, I dunno where they're at really. Last time seeing em they left the Labyrinth to - as Didymus called it 'conquer the mountains'. That was four years ago now. I guess with them bridge broken Didymus could drop 'is oath and move on. Ain't much left to guard I guess."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I ain't the adventurer type, ye should know that. 'sides, without me the Labyrinth would be overrun with them fairies in no type. Nah, this ain't home sweet home, but I'm needed and I survive here. 's good enough for me. So how did ye end up like this?" The dwarf asked as he pointed to the bed.

"I might have pushed myself too hard, and the cold weather wasn't helping either I guess."

"I'd always known ye was one of them suffer-'n-silence type a girls. Ye seemed pretty damn stubborn last time already." He grumbled.

Sarah giggled. "So, um, you're still sure you want to do this?"

"I dam well must, missy. But it ain't no bother. Now ye stop babying me or I'll wont tuck ya in tonight." He said while wagging his finger. "I'm pretty damn sturdy 'nd stuff so leave me alone already. Ye'll only keep yerself from restin'." He turned and waggled away. "Now finish yer dinner, I'll do them dishes while you at it."

The woman smiled softly and returned to her stew.

\---

Later that evening Sarah was resting, drinking some water while half-dozing. She sprayed a little as she jumped from a knock on the door.

"I'll be gettin' that, missy."

Sarah put away her water and with a sigh she wondered who that could be.

"Hello Hogwart."

Sarah smiled lightly as she heard Hoggle fume, closing the door after a few seconds. She heard heels click on the floor with long strides and a second later Jareth appeared in the doorway.

He leaned against the wood and knocked against it. "Knock knock." With a graceful movement he got himself upright and he walked towards her.

Sarah watched the Goblin King sit down on the side of her bed. "Hi Jareth."

"Hello precious, how's my flightless little bird fairing?"

Sarah rose one eyebrow. "If you mean me then, recovering slowly, I suppose. These few days off appear to be so... relaxing."

"Yes, that feeling tends to be a surprise to those whom never let themselves rest." He muttered with a smile although he sounded somewhat accusing. He pulled a crystal out of thin air and held it out. "I've brought you a gift."

"How perfectly déjà-vu-ish."

Jareth grinned and flicked his wrist, the crystal changing into a small box. "These are some herbs that might give a hand in recovering. I asked my healer about them. Just take one leaf of these once you feel tension or nausea coming up and place it under your tongue, it will balance you and rid you of said tension and or nausea."

Sarah took the small box and opened it curiously. Once she looked back up at him he grinned. "I added a more favorable flavour to it for you. I hope you like mint. The leaf will melt under your tongue."

The woman closed the box, putting it on the nightstand. "Thanks. Also - thanks for sending Hoggle, its great to see him again."

"I figured an acquaintance would bring you more comfort than a stranger. And since Lizzy wasn't available - and that Danzel refused..."

"You're probably right. But what about my job? Lissi can't run the shop alone. Pasco won't return for the next two or three days."

"I hired some temporarily maids to help her around, don't you worry about it. She'll be fine. Aren't you wondering why Dennis refused."

Sarah rolled her eyes with a snort. "Jareth - come on, it's Daniel. Also - I already know why he refused."

"You - you do? Please enlighten me, because I don't."

Sarah fiddled, looking down while her cheeks colored. "U-um, he kissed me the other day." His eyes darkened and a feeling of fear weighed down her stomach. "I pushed him away, explaining I only say him as a friend. He left after that and I haven't seen him since." She saw his face lighten up and brighten with somewhat disturbing glee. The woman narrowed her eyes. "You could at least attempt to imagine what it feels like to be rejected like that."

"No need. It won't happen to me."

She leaned forward. "And why do you think it won't?"

"Because there's no way you're even able to pull away from me when I do this." He muttered and in a swift motion he took her head in his hands and swept his lips over hers.

Sarah yelped and put her hands against his chest, trying to push away. His fingers fanned out over her scalp and his nails slightly dug in her skull. The woman wondered in slight panic when he'd taken off his gloves and why he kept doing that. She didn't know why his nails had this effect that rendered her pretty much immobile.

Jareth heard a throat clear and he let go, irritated. He turned with a sigh. "What is it, Hogsnot?"

Hoggle ground his teeth together. "Bedtime, missy. Ye need yer rest." He wobbled over to her and he swung his arm at the king. "And not you fer the record."

Jareth grinned. "One say she might." He rose and bowed down with a flourish. "I bid you goodnight, precious. I'll visit again tomorrow."

"See ya, Jareth." Sarah muttered, slightly embarrassed.

After he left Hoggle grumbled and tucked her in. "Now missy, I'll be back t'morrow at ten. Anything ya want me to bring 'long for ye?"

"Is there a library in town?"

"Yea, believe so. Why?"

"Could you take a look if they have some background information about Jareth?"

"... Why?"

"He's messing with my head... And I want to find out how."

\---

"Wake up missy, c'mon. T'is time for yer pills."

Sarah rubbed her face into the pillows sleepily. "Ah... Hm, err, what?"

"Yer pills. Come on, I haven't got all day."

The woman sat up, rubbing one of her eyes as she wondered if her hair was as big as a mess as she thought it was. "Oh, right. Thanks." She took a glass of water from him, taking one pill and swallowing it while drinking. "Ugh - I feel dirty. I'm going to grab a bath. Those pills are working already though - the world stopped spinning."

"I'll keep outside while talking' to ye. That rat king told me what happened."

About half an hour later Sarah walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and mighty hungry. "Whoa, those pills sure make me hungry each time I take them."

"I'm on it." Hoggle grumbled, heading for the kitchen.

The woman walked after him in her robe, worried. "Ah, no, that's not what I meant! I'm sor-"

"Don't get started 'gain. I'm here to help ye with everything. Ya name it. Whether it's making' ye a meal, cleaning or going for a trip to the market."

"But this is unfair to you."

"Don't be talkin' nonsense. I get paid, a free be to sleep and free food fer days. I could be callin' that a temporarily promotion. Now relax already. That rat king will have me head on a silver platter if you ain't better in five days."

Sarah smiled and sat down at the table. "Don't forget to make yourself something."

"I won't." Hoggle huffed as if insulted that Sarah presumed he didn't know he should do that. 

It was a little getting used to the old grumpy dwarf again, luckily she knew he meant no harm - that there was a soft creature between the deep leathery wrinkles.

"What are ye lookin' at?"

She looked from him to her food. "Nothing. Nothing tra-la-la..." A low grumble followed from the dwarf in front of her. 

\----

“What in the name of the god are you doing, precious?”

Sarah jumped, flailed and fell to the floor. She rubbed her chin as she sat back on her heels and felt him squatted right behind her. With a growl she jerked her elbow in his ribs. “You’re a jerk, Jareth. Couldn’t you just knock on the door like everyone else? I finally had this position down.”

“And what position would that be, my Sarah?” He muttered with a smirk.

“If you really want to know, it’s the crow pose. Hoggle went to the library for me a few days ago and brought me a yoga book on the librarian’s advice.”

The Goblin King then noticed the little book on the floor besides her and he leaned towards it, tilting his head. “Yoga, hmm? It’s painful looking.”

“It is when you interrupt someone in the middle of a session and said someone falls all over.” She watched him als he completely ignored her and took the book, flipping through it lazily as he draped himself on her bed. “H-hey! What do you think you’re doing? Get off!”

“It’s just a bed, precious.” Jareth murmured as he flipped through the sketches. A grin spread on his face and he turned to book to her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Say, love, you wouldn’t mind doing this for me would you?”

Sarah narrowed her eyes as she looked at the sketch. “This isn’t Kama Sutra Jareth, get the hell out.”

The Goblin King pouted and returned leafing through the book. “Where is Higgle, by the way?”

“Since it’s his last day here I asked him to get some ingredients so I could make him a little something for being so caring.” She rose and stretched. “He should be back in a few minutes. Why?”

“You didn’t make me anything for caring for you…” He pouted.

“Don’t be a baby.” She watched him pout, giving her puppy eyes and she rolled her eyes. “How old are you again, exactly? Fine. I’ll make you something too. Happy now?”

He grinned and put the book away. “Most certainly.” The man lay back on the bed – it was far from as comfortable as his own but the scent of Sarah made a lot of that irrelevant.

She looked at him a little awkwardly. “Um, well hang out here if you find it so important. I’ll be in the kitchen preparing for Hoggle’s treat.”

“And mine.”

“Yes, and yours.” She growled in irritation and left the room.

Sarah went into the kitchen and took a few supplies, cleaning the counter. Ten minutes later Hoggle still wasn’t back and she wondered if Jareth had left already. She headed for the bedroom. “Hey Jareth – you planning on lying there all day or-” The woman fell silent as she saw the king asleep on her bed, on his side with his legs drawn up and his hand under his cheek. It wasn’t until then that she noticed he looked rather tired, he had dark circles under his eyes and considering the fact it had taken just a few minutes to fall asleep she was sure he had a bad night’s rest.

Silently she backed out of the room and turned right as Hoggle walked in.

“I’m back Sarah – I got all ya wanted.”

“Thanks Hoggle, let’s get started then.” She sighed as she silently closed the door to her bedroom.


	9. Death

From that day on, Jareth had a nasty manner of dropping in. Quite literally.

Even after Sarah had gotten better she'd been planning short yoga sessions in the spare space in the kitchen every night. She'd made notes of the yoga positions since the book had been returned and worked from there.

It goes without saying Jareth used her little exercises to harass her in the best way he could, whenever he could.

So one day, Sarah was prepared and patiently waiting for him so she could carry out her little revenge. She twisted her body on the floor, in which Jareth would surely see some kind of sexual position, and rolled her eyes at the thought of that.

It didn't matter what she did, she was sure Jareth would somehow twist an innocent stance to a dark page of some kind of Sex Ed for Experts book.

The strange thing was, even though Sarah was ready to kick him all the way to Jupiter whenever he made a suggestive move, she never felt truly hurt or violated. Maybe she had just accepted it as that being Jareth.

But if he'd one day bring one of those infamous sexual intercourse books and replace it with her yoga notes, or something like that... Well let's just say he wouldn't make Jupiter. It would be more likely he'd sail past it and end up two or three galaxies further. Unless some random meteorite had bashed his face in earlier.

Jareth popped in underneath her in his black armor and cape, appearing particularly pleased with himself and she almost jumped away.

Almost.

Thinking of her plan she stretched towards him, knowing he was assuming she hadn't seen him yet. She saw his eyes widen in surprise as she looked through her lashes carefully, her eyes narrowed to slits. She repressed a smile and moved to another position.

Smacking him in right in the face with her foot.

The Goblin King spluttered, his hand flying to his now red cheek.

Sarah gasped - acting badly on purpose. "Oh my! Did I do that? I didn't see you!" She rose with a dark look on her face and walked towards the kettle on the counter and poured herself some tea.

Jareth huffed, lowering his hand. "You didn't have to become hostile."

"I told you - I didn't see you." She said with a sigh and jumped as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Liar." He purred into her ear.

"Prick." The woman retorted and shook him off, moving to sit on one of the chairs.

He followed her and bent closer. "My, precious, if I wouldn't know better I would say you don't like me."

"I'm thinking you shouldn't know better. Because I don't -"

"Ah, but you do..." Jareth purred.

"What makes you think that?"

"I - even though I still own the land - am trespassing on your property, I haven't been kicked out in the past week in which I visited unannounced. If I were to be a stranger, I'd sure have been kindly directed to the... floor."

Sarah burst into laughter. "No fun being kicked in the face by a girl, huh? And a mere mortal too."

"You'd better seal those lips, precious..."

"Or what? You're going to pout and-"

He growled and while grabbing the armrest of the chair she was sitting on he closed the distance between them, silencing her effectively. He felt a moment of acceptance after her surprise but then she pushed him away quickly. "No no no. Hands off, Goblin King. And lips too." She saw the dirty look in his face and she narrowed her eyes. "And other body parts too, you pervert!"

"Whatever are you talking about, pet?" He purred amusedly while herding her back in her chair as he sat on his knees before her.

"Don't act as if you didn't have that perverted look on your face just now." She said while she reached out to her tea on the table.

Jareth grabbed her wrist and pulled it up to his face. He turned her inner wrist towards him and brushed his lips over the soft, sensitive skin. After that he traced a path up her arm. "Hm, but you like that look..."

"Do... Do not!" She yelped and fell silent as his face hovered in front of hers.

"Don't deny it, precious. You were expecting me to visit today. You wouldn't have planed your assault on me so carefully otherwise. You were hoping that I would visit today - so that you could defy me - luring me into a reaction of which you knew its nature..." She saw the shock on her face and knew he was heading straight up to the right path. "You like to annoy me, because you want me to react the way I do. You enjoy being hunted - herded into a place you can't get out of. You like being at my mercy..." He grinned at her wide-eyed look and he looked down at her lips, continuing in a low murmur. "But you wouldn't have me unless you could have a little hand in the little game too." He chuckled lowly and noticed her shiver, moving in closer still. "Like a fierce tigress leaving a track for the one seeking her..."

Whoa. There was it again. It wouldn't be the first time he backfired on her...

And it certainly wouldn't be the last, something stated deep down within her.

She hadn't expected to end up like this - again. At least not consciously. However, now that she thought about it, for how far that was possible while he was so close, it was a kind of logical.

She frowned. "You make it sound as if I'm horny." The surprised look on his face as she said that - and after she had broken the moment - were pretty hilarious.

"You might have wanted to put that more elegantly..."

"Nope. It was perfect the way it was." She said with an amused grin which he returned.

"Hey Sarah."

She looked at the door opening and pushed Jareth aside, jumping up. "Hey Dan!" She hurried to him and hugged him closely.

The satyr smiled, hugging her back. "All better I see. It's good to have you back on your feet at last. Do you feel good enough to go tomorrow?"

"Boy do I! I can't wait! You can crash on the couch for tonight."

"Fine with me."

Jareth butted in between them, turning to Sarah while his cape slapped in Daniel's face. "Well Sarah, I must leave for tonight. There are lots of things left to be done before I can retire. I look forward to our next little... rendezvous. I will be expecting some nice refreshments then to make up with you so surprisingly assaulting my face. I bid you goodnight, Sarah."

"Bye Jareth." Sarah said with a fake sigh of relief. She froze as he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and didn't move for another four seconds after he left.

"Seriously, the guts of that man. Is it healthy to be that egotistical and annoying?"

Sarah snorted as she turned from him. "Who knows - maybe he sees it as a sport."

"He's trying awfully hard for a one-competitor game. What was he doing here anyway?"

"I don't know. He's been visiting on a daily basis since I started taking those medicine, he apparently found it something that should be done for... god knows how long. He pops in when I'm doing my yoga exercises in the most awkward ways, stays for a few minutes and then vanishes just like he did just now."

"You should give him a head butt sometime - or something pain-related."

"Nah, he'll keep coming."

"How do you know?"

"I kicked him in the face just now and it didn't scare him off." She said with a wicked grin.

\--

It was early in the morning when Jareth cracked his eyes open, blinking against the morning sun. "I'm awake." He announced and the goblin that had woken him fled the room. He groaned and buried his head deeper into the pillows. It was so tempting to go back to sleep for just one more hour.

The past week he'd been having trouble in the Labyrinth. Some of the rock calling trolls had turned hostile and they had broken down a part of the Labyrinth. Having it rebuilt was not that tiring or difficult, but dealing with the trolls hadn't been so easy since goblins couldn't take them down, they could only torture a captured individual. So he had to call in a small troop of Fae soldiers from the High Court to help him rid of the beasts. Trolls were prone to emotional oscillations, dumb enough not to understand most of what happened around them and strong enough to run straight through a few walls.

One of the trolls, Septimus, whom had been considered a threat by Jareth for many years, had managed to gather some fellow trolls to get what he wanted. Even though Septimus was one of the smarter trolls Jareth doubted the beast actually knew what it wanted. He had ordered his hired soldiers to put him down along with his unfortunate - now battle scarred - allies. Although Jareth hadn't particularly considered them a threat he wouldn't risk having another rage outbreak any time soon. The Labyrinth had almost been restored but the new bricks seemed a scar on the ancient stones of his realm. The damaged area of about two to three miles across glared at him whenever he looked out the window of his study.

What he was going to do with the eight slain trolls was still undecided. Troll pelts were quite valuable because of their rarity and their softness - after it had been cleaned carefully of course. Many royals and nobility gave their hides to their wives. There was also their meat, which was considered a delicacy in high ranks and their bones and marrow were often used for medicine, spells and weapons. He could certainly fill up the treasury if he sold their pelts, meat and bones.

Suddenly his eyes were wide open and he whirled around. "Guard! Bring me the lady Sarah, I want her here in fifteen minutes, use one of the Jabberwogs!" He demanded as his hair whirled around his shoulders. The guard rushed away and Jareth rubbed his hand over his face. "Dear gods give me strength, how am I ever going to explain this to her?"

He raked his hand through his hair and moved to his bathroom for a quick shower. Ten minutes later he came out and flicked his wrist, caressing himself magically. Seeing he still had five minutes or so he started pacing in front of his bed. He summoned a book and opened it, putting on his reading glasses and pacing while reading it. Usually he calmed down when reading the art of Shakespeare - yet he was still pacing like a caged animal.

"Jareth?"

"Gah!" Jareth started and nearly dropped the book as he looked over his glasses. "Sarah!" He slammed the book closed with one hand, at which it disappeared.

She giggled. "Nice glasses. Nice ponytail too." She commented, pointing at his tied-back hair and the half-lens reading glasses.

"Sarah, this is not the time. Please, sit down." He said stiffly as he took the glasses off and dismissed them.

The woman looked around at the nearly empty room, surprisingly humbly furnished with just an oak walk-in closet, a cabinet filled with several crystalline objects, two nightstands and a few busts, plus two doors leading somewhere. "Um...?"

"On the bed will suffice." He said with a mention and saw her set her chin at him defensively at him. "Sarah, sit down, by order of the crown!" He roared and she suddenly couldn't get there fast enough. "Guards, leave us and close the doors."

Sarah looked around nervously - then noticed where she was actually sitting on. The spot she was sitting on was still a bit warm - he hadn't been up for long. There were - at least - twenty pillows on the king-sized bed and the covers were crumpled, forming huge mountains of what looked like thick silk.

Very curious to the feel of it she reached out to feel the fabric but Jareth grabbed her wrist, along with the other one, making her face him with wide eyes.

"Sarah, listen. You have to hear me out, alright? Do not interrupt me no matter what - understood?" He pressed, increasing his grip on her.

"W-well yeah, sure. What's up?"

Jareth knelt before her, looking up at her slightly as he seemed at a loss for words. "Sarah, for many years I have been having problems with a specific troll in my Labyrinth. His name is Septimus and he is smarter than regular trolls. I have spared him for years because I received nothing but words from the beast. However, he gathered some individuals the past few months, and a week ago he finally attacked. Nearly three miles of my Labyrinth had been head butted, slammed and stomped apart, levelling it to the ground. I hired a few soldiers from beyond the Labyrinth to deal with the threat. Septimus had to be eliminated so that he couldn't brainwash more trolls or destroy more of my realm. Their allies also had to be executed as they were colossuses, wrecking beyond reasoning and which would not listen to anyone but Septimus. Septimus, and his seven allies, were slain and their bodies were brought to my castle."

"Wow..." She whispered, fear of such destruction and death apparent in her voice. "I can't even... Why would you tell me this?"

Jareth could clearly see the confusion in her eyes and the proneness to the horrors of battle. His hands tightened on her wrists even more and for a moment he considered not telling her. He had already hurt her enough in the past year to last a lifetime and she didn't seem to have paid any attention to anything outside the city walls, as this had been brewing for months. 

No. If she found out herself things would take a turn for the worse - and then he'd be well and truly lost. He was going to tell her. Right here, right now. He was sure she'd furious, severely hurt and scared to no end - but like this, he might some day be forgiven.

"Sarah, one of Septimus allies... was Ludo." He saw the blood drain from her rosy cheeks until she was as pale as death. Her eyes were blank and her entire body tensed, her lips parted - it almost was like he kneeled before a statue. His voice was near gone and a whisper wretched from his lips. "S... Sarah?"

Suddenly her cheeks colored again - not the rosy pink but a passionate red. Her eyes darkened until great storms whirled inside them and her heartbeat sped up considerably. "You're lying!" She roared, fisting her hands and she started to jerk wildly against his hold. "How dare you!"

The Goblin King struggled to remain his hold and he panicked. "Sarah, calm down precious, you-"

"Don't 'precious' me, you sick son of a bitch! What gives you the right?!" One of her arms was freed and in the motion of freeing it she slapped him harshly against his cheek, leaving a red print that sure to bruise. Her now empty hand grabbed his wrist, trying to free her other.

He looked at the blind rage on her face and he felt his stomach weigh down heavily. As soon as her anger came, it vanished and her eyes welled up with tears. They started to run freely across her cheeks and her face contorted in heart-wrenching pain as she resumed her weak attempts to free herself.

Suddenly her nails dug in his skin, making him jerk away instinctively and she bolted. With a great heave she opened the big doors to his room and she ran.

"Guards! Seize her!" He called out in blind panic that she would hurt herself.

As soon as he realized this wouldn't be a solution either, which took him less than three seconds, he jumped up and hurried after her and the four guards.

Once he reached her they were in the throne room. Sarah was held by her arms, kneeling on the ground with her head hanging. The two other guards pointed their spears at her, looking at him uncertainly. The king brushed them off and they backed away, merging with the group of goblins that had gathered against the walls in complete silence.

Sudden silence rang in his ears and he knelt before her again. With one hand he tilted her face up to him. The tearstained face that met him gave him a stab in his chest. Her hair stuck to her damp, flushed face and he brushed her hair away along with her tears. She sobbed, shaking, and he lifted a hand to the guards. "Let her go."

Sarah sagged back on her heels, her hands falling to the floor. Jareth let out a deep breath and lay a hand on the back of her hand, filling it against his chest. "Words cannot express how sorry I am, Sarah. I would have never wished to hurt you again."

"How long?" Came a hoarse demand silently.

"What's that, Sarah?"

"For how long did you know it was Ludo?"

Jareth wrapped his other arm around her back and took a few moments to answer. "About a month."

Sarah cried and she started wiggling, backing away from him. She rose on weak knees and fisted her hands. "I hate you! I never want to see you again!" The woman cried out, keeping her eyes closed and running away.

The guards shuffled over to him and bowed. "Sire?"

"Leave her." He stated, then rose and went to sit down on his throne. His hand raked through his hair and he hung his head. "I have no choice but to do so."

This time, there would be no forgiveness.


	10. Time To Party

Daniel looked at Sarah worriedly. She hadn't been speaking since she told him the troll had died. He assumed Sarah had been friends with the beast. Once again, the king had hurt her.

Perhaps tonight she would be relieved from her torturer - as long as she would let herself.

He had asked her before they left if the woman wouldn't have rather stayed at home, but as often as he'd asked, she refused firmly. Two hours ago her eyes had been filled to the brim with hurt, sadness and anger. They had leaked until she ran out of tears. And now her eyes were blank. Not the dreamy kind of blank - but the dead kind of blank.

Being the male he was he felt himself at loss with how he could possibly help her. There was only one thing he could think of.

Carefully, he took her hand as they walked in to the forest.

\--

Jareth paced the room, his whip cracking against his calf. "How could I have been such a clod?! Now she'll think I knew that beast would get killed a month ago without telling her! If only I hadn't been such a sentimental fool in the heat of the moment! How will I ever get the chance to explain I found out yesterday in the middle of the night when the soldiers reported to me, if she never wants to see me again?! " He whirled around and his voice rose even further. "Well bloody say something already!" The king yelled in fury.

He watched the pale lady, sitting there in silence. Her fair skin and blonde hair made her look angelic, but the complete black eyes and the rags she wore looked frightening. Her face was set in annoyance and Jareth let out a breath. "My apologies, but I'm lost."

The woman nodded and smiled. "I will have to come up with something of my own, won't I, Labyrinth?" He looked up at her and her black eyes shimmered. His eyes directed down as her hand took his and pulled it to her chest.

Sternly he pulled back, leaned towards her and held her chin with one finger. "Oh no, pet. I don't think so." She looked at him sadly and he took her hand, pressing a kiss on her knuckles. "One day there will be queen by my side, and once that happens - then - you will blossom again. It might take a while, however. As you know, I will have no other than my precious Sarah, and she might need some convincing, I'm afraid." He rose and turned from her. "If you will excuse me, I believe there is an event I need to attend to."

The woman walked towards him, pressed a kiss on his cheek and touched his pendant. With a bright flash, the woman was gone.

Jareth sighed, then turned and headed for the firey forest. 

\--

Sarah had decided to let go a little. After all, this was her first time outside the Goblin City. She’d imagined returning to the Labyrinth every once in a while, but now that she was here it was really unreal. She didn’t have the greatest memories of this particular place. Your head nearly being ripped off your torso by some kind of bird-like creatures wasn’t most enjoyable.

She looked up at Daniel, whom was sitting up in a tree playing his flute along with a few other creatures playing some instruments. She smiled and blinked as someone held a drink in front of her. “Um – what is this?”

One of the female satyrs giggled and sat down besides her. She was blonde and round faced with thin lips, a snub nose and big eyes – not really attractive but charming. “It’s just juice, don’t worry, we don’t spike drinks here. I’m Selence by the way.”

The woman took the drink and smiled. “Thanks, I’m Sarah.”

“Hey, you’re mortal right?” The satyr chirped and her brown eyes sparkled.

The woman grinned. “Yeah, it’s that obvious, huh?”

“Well… There aren’t much humanoid creatures. Not in the Labyrinthine realm at least. There are Fae – a few of them at least, but that’s about it. Are you from the Kelts?”

“Um, no – no I’m from the Aboveground.” Sarah took a careful sip and pulled a face.

Selence giggled. “Not your taste? That’s fine, there are enough kind of drinks to have you like at least one. But, Aboveground? Where’s that? Did you come here by carriage?”

“No I came through this kind of portal thingy.”

The satyr gasped and gripped her arm with both hands. “Really?! That’s real?!”

“… Yes?”

Selence moved closer and lowered her hands to one of her and clasped it. “Oh my god, I used to hear bedtime stories about that place… Is it true that they have horseless carriages riding around?”

“Uh – you mean cars? Yeah, sure.”

“I want to know everything about your world – tell me, please?”

Sarah looked at the excited satyr - who she now noticed had no antlers and chuckled. “Sure, but first – I’m going to see if there’s a drink that’s actually… drinkable.”

\--

Selence and Sarah had been talking for a long while. They hadn’t paid much attention to anything else unless they were spoken to, which had been a rarity throughout the hours. Selence had been telling about her life for a while now, where she was born and who her family was. Apparently the party they were at now had only family members – along with Sarah and two dwarves that were invited. So there were about thirty five creatures now. Sarah had never known Daniel had such a big family – he had never told anything about them. The party was in honour of the birthday of the oldest member, Navinettus, but he wasn’t present. He was rather grumpy and preferred being alone, or so she'd been told.

Even though Selence and Sarah hadn’t been paying attention to anything else, they did notice when the music stopped completely all of a sudden.

The woman looked up and she felt dread fill her gut as she saw the dark form bleed from the shadows of the trees. Blond, wild hair, black armor, gloves, mismatched eyes and an angular face made an image that was unmistakably Jareth. Selence had frozen besides her, scared as she looked up at the male.

Sarah watched Jareth walk straight to her and she rose. “I’m leaving.” She said to Selence and the girl rose to go with her. With a sharp turn she went the exact other way.

The Goblin King increased his pace and gripped Sarah’s wrist. “Sarah, wait.”

“Let go of me, right now!” The woman demanded as she looked at him and a gasp of shock rose through the audience.

Selence backed away, both wanting to give his majesty no reason to be angry at her and because of the surprise at Sarah’s bold demand. One of the other satyrs pulled her away from the two.

“I will not.” Jareth hollered as the woman in front of him pulled, trying to get loose. “And you will not call me by my name here.”

“Or what? You’re going to kill me too?” Sarah sobbed as the thoughts of what he’d done flooded back to the surface.

He pulled her closer towards him, feeling the urge to embrace her, but he wouldn’t show such affections in the presence of this audience. “Don’t be foolish, Sarah. You know I wouldn’t. I only wish to speak with you.”

“You’ve said enough.” Sarah stated and pulled again. “You’ve said and done more than enough! I don’t ever want to see you again! I hate you!” She blurted out as she kept her head tucked against her chest and her eyes down.

Jareth had enough of the stabbing feeling that came every time she said that. He didn’t want to hear it again – he wouldn’t. He’d make sure of that. But first, she needed to be stunned enough to put her anger aside and listen to what he had to say. With more than enough selfishness he flung her towards him, gripped both her upper arms and kissed her.

The satyrs’ eyes widened and they all took a step back in abnegation.

Sarah was about as surprised as the others and she struggled. But he wouldn’t let go, so she calmed down. An involuntarily sob left her lips and finally he let go of her lips. She turned her head from him and looked down. Her eyes filled with tears. He had killed her friend and yet she was drawn to him when he kissed her. It was unfair, and confusing.

“I want to speak to you Sarah, and I’ll get what I want one way or another. So please let it be in peace…”

“Fine.” She winced mentally at the pathetic way her voice cracked in that one word and she looked at him.

Jareth smiled weakly at her and he turned to the satyrs. “I apologize for barging in like this. Please proceed.”

The satyrs slowly relaxed and one of the older ones approached them with a bow. “Your Highness, may I offer you a table to sit at, and maybe something to drink and to eat?”

“Yes, thank you.” He followed the satyr to one of the tables and he sat down.

“What can I get you, sire?”

“Surprise me.”

Sarah sat down slowly and looked down at the table as she waited for this to be over. Her finding out about Ludo was bad enough as it was – having him rubbing it in her face was just literally painful. As he called her name softly she looked up at him instinctively.

“I think you might have misunderstood me, Sarah.”

“What’s there to misunderstand? You killed my friend.” She said snidely, ignoring the satyr giving the king his drink and something to eat.

Jareth put his hand on hers, which were fussing on top of the table nervously. “No, Sarah. I did not. Yes, I knew Ludo was one of Septimus’ puppets a month ago. I sent a few hired soldiers to Septimus to eliminate him and waited for report. I hadn’t heard of them in quite a while and yesterday night, they returned. A goblin requested me to leave my bed at some time past three in the morning to receive a report from the soldiers themselves. It was then that I heard Septimus had been killed, but also that his allies had been slain. They were in the grasp of Septimus, brainwashed into blind obedience and for the safety of my realm and my subjects – including you - the soldiers had killed them too. They had tried reasoning first, but they wouldn’t listen. I didn’t want to wake you in the middle of the night, knowing you wouldn’t be able to sleep afterwards if I did.” He watched her struggle and he squeezed her hand softly. “You have to understand it was not my intention to kill your friend. I’m not putting all this on the soldiers I hired, it’s not their fault and they didn’t know.” He watched her for a few seconds. “I told you as soon as I could.”

"I never knew Ludo would be capable of something like this..."

"Not on his own, but he was quite easy to manipulate and Septimus' dark intentions were probably quite easily believed considering Ludo's trustworthy and gentle nature. He is strong enough to be one of his allies, you saw a glimpse of it when he defended you from Didymus in your first time here."

Sarah bit her lip taking it all in. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner Ludo was brainwashed by Septimus?”

“I didn’t know it would get to this. Besides, if I had told you, you’d have gone into the Labyrinth to find him. You would’ve been killed if Septimus found you.”

“You don’t know that.” She said a bit meekly.

He sighed. “Sarah, miles of my Labyrinth had been torn down by him. Ancient stones pull of power, razed to the ground like dominoes. His abolishment left a scar of newly built walls in my Labyrinth. The soldiers had a hard time taking them down, a few were lost – why would you think you could’ve stood up to this? You’re but a weak mortal woman…”

Sarah shrunk, feeling painfully useless the way he described her. “And he’d given her certain powers?” She quoted weakly as she looked up at him.

Jareth smiled and leaned closer, closing her hands in his. “Over me, yes. But not over great and aggressive trolls, I’m afraid.” He watched her blush and he lifted one of her hands up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on it. “I know it hurts, and that it’s terrible what happened – yet, I wish you to know I’m deeply sorry for your loss and I truly meant to do good for my subjects. I’m not asking for your forgiveness, I only want you to understand.”

“I want to - can I see him?” She asked softly, looking up at him. “Please? Just to say goodbye…?”

“But of course, Sarah. You’re welcome to come to the castle first thing tomorrow.” She let out a shaky breath and nodded.

“Where y’all stopped playin’ music for? The game’s not over!”

Everyone jumped, looking around as they heard a shrill voice call, a few giggles coming with it. There were some noises and Jareth frowned, looking around.

The next moment the table Sarah and Jareth were sitting at was flipped and Sarah backed away. A few satyrs got pushed around and suddenly large balls of fluff jumped into view.

“Oh no.” Sarah groaned.

One of them cheered as it caught another’s head, rolling it over his arm to the other where it bit his arm. It cried out and hurled it away, more of the creatures jumping into the small open area.

“Firies! Get the children and hide!”

Sarah yelped as one of the firies flung her across the area and distantly she heard Jareth call her. One of the firies slapped her butt and she turned. “Hey!” The woman saw one of them run into the shadows and she narrowed her eyes. “Get back here, you coward!” She shrieked and ran after it, leaving the chaos behind her.

Jareth saw Sarah run into the darkness and rolled his eyes. What got into her that she just ran into a pitch black forest at night with a flock of firies around? With almost unnatural agility he made his way through the running satyrs, bouncing firies and rolling heads. He jumped into the darkness and used his night vision to navigate. As he looked around he couldn’t see her between the trees and he ran straight ahead, hoping she went there. He called her name a few times but there was no answer.

\--

The Goblin King walked back into the open area. The firies were gone and the satyrs were cleaning up the mess. He’d been searching the forest for an hour but there was no sign of Sarah. His crystals had been keeping blank and she wasn’t in the area around the forest – which he’d scanned in his owl form. He looked at the brown-haired man that he’d seen before. He was checking a few of the young, small satyrs. Jareth walked towards him and the little ones fled.

“Satyr, have you seen Sarah?”

Daniel got up, looking rather annoyed but became concerned as he asked him that. “Wasn’t she with you?”

“She was, before, but when those bloody firies jumped in she ran after one, into the forest. I’ve checked the surrounding area but she is nowhere to be found.”

Daniel groaned and threw his head back. “Ah Sarah – why do you always have to be so pigheaded?” He turned to one of the satyrs and pushed against one of the other’s horns. “Herald, check the children. I’m going to see if Sarah got herself tied up somewhere. Once the children are checked you need to leave, before those things come back. I’ll visit you all later.” The other satyr nodded and called for the little ones.

“Where do you think she could’ve gone?”

Daniel sighed, looking around. “Honestly? She could be anywhere. After those fur balls, back home, lost. She tends to bounce around like that when we’re out.”

“I'll be around looking for her, when you find her, come to the castle immediately.” Daniel nodded and Jareth looked at him for a second before turning into his owl shape and flying off.

\--

Sarah ran after the firey, growling as it was faster than her. “Come back here, you son of a bi-” She shrieked as she suddenly stepped into nothingness. The ground fell away underneath her feet and everything went even darker. The air rushed past her, her arms flailing as she sought for something to grab a hold of. There was dirt and rocks all around her, but she couldn’t grab them.

When she landed she hit something relatively soft and she felt a wave of relief wash over her. At least she hadn’t broken anything in her fall. Her leg did hurt though – a lot – so she was injured. She looked around but couldn’t see anything. So instead she felt around, feeling she’d landed on some hay and cloth. “Hello? Is someone there?” Her voice boomed through the area and bent back to her, followed by a long silence. Dust tickled into her nose and she sneezed, the sound slamming back into her ears.

She rose, but twisted her injured ankle. The woman cursed and straightened again, putting her weight on the right leg. She moved around, her arms stretched in front of her, but she met only walls. Sarah groaned and leaned against one of them.

“An oubliette… Super.”


	11. To The Rescue

"Guards! Prepare all troops for a search party! No sleeping or drinking on the job! I want every inch of the Labyrinth covered - leave no stone unturned and search every oubliette!" Jareth roared as he fastened his sheath around his hips. He took two daggers and swung his cape over his shoulders.

While he fastened them he turned to his scribe. "Status report. Day four, 05:23 AM. Troops are doubled and armed. Every man carries a few supplies for the lady Sarah. Suspicions of abduction by the firies are officially declared faulty after another party of spies in the night shift. The Labyrinth has been searched through carefully and crystals remain inefficient. No clues were found concerning her location or provisions. The mortal survival endurance without water, three days, mortal survival endurance without food, two weeks. Percentage of survival chances are dwindling. Each of the two thousand and thirty two oubliettes will be thoroughly searched starting at the area where she vanished. Search parties are getting weak and driven to the point of exhaustion. Should there be no sign of the lady's whereabouts before the day after tomorrow, then there will be sought help from outside the realm's borders. End of status report."

With big steps the Goblin King headed for another search. He hadn't slept in four days and hadn’t properly attended to his subjects' need and it was taking its toll. He felt his magic weaken considerably, his focus waver and his stomach growl constantly. He wouldn't waste any more energy on his owl form, instead he'd go on horseback. This horse was specially trained on going through the Labyrinth in fast turns, he had great stamina, was very clever and understood communicating through clicking of the tongue perfectly. Not just to increase speed, but also to make a turn. For example, when ending up in a small open area with eight paths, Jareth would be able to send it into the sixth without having to use the reins. This method was perfect since Jareth would be able to keep focused on his surroundings, rather than just the direction in which he went.

The man went through the castle's front doors and noticed his steed was already there waiting for him. The horse danced around, maybe sensing the gravity of the situation. Jareth patted Nan Onoma on his strong neck and mounted him. The orange light of the rising sun shone on the grey stallion's pelt and it snorted in acknowledgement. Jareth made sure he was properly mounted before he mentioned his goblins to move and Nan Onoma sped to the gates of the Goblin City.

\--

Sarah breathed out slowly. Her longs yearned for fresh air, her stomach growling loudly and her tongue feeling like sandpaper. She didn't know how long she'd been there, but she smelled horrible and felt dirty. She wondered if it was somehow still noticeable her dress was green after sleeping in the dirt. Of course she had tried making a bed of the cloths and hay - but that wasn't the easiest task in the world when not being able to see anything at all.

She tried to stay up as long as she could each time, distracting herself with little games and exercises, so she would be able to call for help when someone passed.

This was the fifth time Sarah was so exhausted - so she wildly guessed this would be the fifth day she was down here and it made her wonder if someone would be looking for her.

'It's a place you put people in, to forget about 'em.'

Sarah felt her way on hands and knees to her little 'bed' and when she found it she pulled herself op top and fell asleep instantly.

\--

Nan Onoma jumped, crying out and rearing up as another oubliette opened under him. He backed away and Jareth kicked its sides. The stallion jumped over, neighing at his master as if whining that it wanted to return to its stable.

"You there, check this oubliette!" Jareth called ahead at one of the goblins that was being quite useless - again.

The Goblin King led Nan Onoma around another trap door a few minutes later. The goblins were getting tired and thus lax.

Two goblins grunted as they went to the next oubliette and one of them lowered the other into the darkness. The goblin lighted a small orb each goblin had received and the cave lit. It was a medium sized oubliette, cobwebs on the wall, cracked stone and a pile of whatever, hay and fabric probably. "Clear!" The goblin called up and the other replied with a confirmation.

Once the goblin hoisted up the other Jareth listened as the goblin mumbled. "That be them first hole with clothing innit. Wonder wha happened there."

"Keep a sharp eye, you two." The man warned with narrowed eyes as he passed them.

Suddenly a goblin yelled and Nan Onoma jumped. It attempted to run but Jareth pulled the reins and spoke calmly to the animal. As soon as the horse relaxed Jareth turned to the source of the scream.

One of the goblins looked down into the pit that was an oubliette - and Jareth assumed one of them fell in. He rolled his eyes. "You bloody fools. Hold my horse." He dismounted, one of his subjects grabbing the reins and he triggered the oubliette again. As if stepping down a sidewalk he moved in and landed on his feet.

Or rather on the goblin.

He stepped off of it, conjuring a crystal to give him some light and lifted it off the floor. The goblin grunted painfully and rubbed his head. "Thank you, sire."

Jareth turned and looked up. "Have a safe trip..." He said with a grin and moved the goblin back to prepare his throw.

"No Your Majesty, please!" The goblin wailed.

Jareth laughed as the oubliette door opened for him. Suddenly he heard a soft groan and he froze. With a fast turn he lifted the crystal and looked around. "Sarah?"

He saw a faint form fuss and he moved closer to see what it was. Slowly but surely the form tuned around and got up with a little stagger.

Recognition dawned in her tired eyes and her face lit up. "Jareth?" Her voice was rough and cracked. 

The Goblin King dropped the goblin which yelped and crawled away. He hurried towards her, the crystal staying to float in mid air and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, burying her face in his neck. He heard her whisper thank you repeatedly in a way that made him wonder if she was actually talking to him or some higher power.

He pulled back and looked her over carefully. "Are you alright? Nothing broken?"

"Yeah, I'm-" She cleared her throat. "I'm okay." His hands cupped her face and he looked into her eyes. The joy and worry in his eyes were almost overwhelming. His thumbs caressed her cheeks and he let out a sigh of relief. "I could use a few baths and dinner ten times over though."

The man laughed and he lifted her in his arms. He walked back towards the entrance, the door opening again. With a leap he jumped up the shaft and ended back up in the Labyrinth's turns. The goblins saw the woman in his arms and cheered. Jareth moved to the horse and put Sarah on his back. "Make sure the other goblin in there gets out." He ordered before the mounting the horse.

Sarah squinted her eyes against the bright light, struggling to adjust. She carefully held one of Jareth's sleeves as she was slightly fearful of horses.

He held Sarah between his arms as he grabbed the reins. She breathed in the fresh air gratefully as soon as she got used to the light and then coughed out the dirt from her longs. He stroked the top of her head with his cheek and spurred Nan Onoma as soon as she held on to the horse.

Once they were back at the castle Sarah was having a little coughing fit. He stopped Nan Onoma and dismounted. Carefully he lifted Sarah from the horse's back, holding her in his arms and carrying her inside.

"You'll be taking a shower in my quarters, while you clean yourself I'll lay out some clothes for you which will be fetched from your house and I'll get you something to eat. You're free to use all you need in my rooms. I can see you're tired and can only imagine how exhausted you really are, so feel free to take a few hours rest in my bed as well."

Sarah blushed and laid her head against his chest. "Thank you Jareth, for everything."

"You had me quite worried, precious. For a moment there I thought you had enough of me and went back to your world."

"Ah yes, the good ol' ego. Almost forgot about that." Sarah said with a grin.

Jareth chuckled and moved into his chambers. He put her down gently. "There will be a few female supplies in the bathroom for you too. I'll be back in about half an hour." He pressed a kiss to her brow and left.

Sarah looked around. Just his bedroom was twice as big as her first floor and decorated in lush gold and green with a hint of black. There were huge windows with heavy green curtains. His dark oak desk was covered with books, lying open revealing a strange language. The huge bed on the same side of the room seemed big enough for four people, but there were enough pillows for fourteen. There was an unlit fireplace with a big chair and a comfortable couch and three doors. She tried them one by one. First she saw the biggest walk in closet ever, then there was a locked door, and finally she found a bathroom. 

She let out a sigh of relief. The setting sun let the white tiles of the room wink at her invitingly. There was a bath big enough for - again - four people, a wide sink, a toilet and a shower. She walked to a closet and walked in. There were rows with different kinds of shampoos, lotions and whatnot, but nothing for women. Then she noticed a small basket by the sink with her name on it and she moved towards it. There was more than enough in it. 

She selected her favourite shampoo, scrub and some shaving cream and a razor. Sarah almost danced to the shower, grabbing a towel and turning the tab for warm water. She carefully got it to the right temperature, then stripped, giggling in bliss of the deliciously warm water.

It took her about twenty minutes to shower and get clean. She dried herself and wrapped a towel around her. Sarah poked her head out the bathroom door and looked into the bedroom, it appeared Jareth hadn't returned yet.

She padded into the room and pondered what she should do. Hoping there would be some women's wear in the walk in closet she looked around but found nothing.

The woman took one of his poet shirts and wondered if she should take one of those. With a shrug she dropped the towel and put it on. Everything was better than that clammy towel - apart from her dirty dress.

\--

"Those bloody imbeciles." Jareth growled as he walked through the hallways. "As if I don't have enough to do already." He swept into his rooms. "Sarah! I ha-" He fell silent as he saw the little ball curled up onto the bed. Her tiny form lay huddled between his pillows on top of the covers. It wasn't until he walked towards her that he noticed she was wearing one of his poet shirts and he sat down besides her. He looked her over leisurely, restraining a purr at the delicious view. He locked the view away for now and let out a sigh.

He was relieved to see she was squeaky clean again. The man removed one of his gloves and caressed her cheek, smiling as she muttered in her sleep softly. "Sarah?" Jareth spoke softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Hmph... What?" She muttered irritably and nuzzled into the pillows.

"Wake up."

Sarah groaned, uncurled her limbs and stretched, the poet shirt crawling up dangerously high. Her eyes opened slowly, drunk with sleep as she looked up at him. "Oh, hi."

He grinned and looked down at her apparel. "My apologies for being late, I brought you one of your dresses and some undergarments.

Sarah blushed and took the bag he held up for her. "Ah, thanks. I'll put them on right away." She jumped up and felt his eyes follow her to the bathroom.

As soon as the door was closed behind her she let out a sigh of relief. He didn't say anything about her wearing his shirt.

Quickly she changed and walked out, finding him waiting by his desk. He turned to her as soon as she stepped out and he smiled. Sarah felt nervous as he walked towards her and he looked at her closely. "All traces of the past few days gone. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Jareth held out his arm. "Let's get you fed."


	12. Comfort

Sarah really must've been tired. Ten minutes ago they had been having dinner and now she was slumped against his shoulder in a mix of exhaustion and intoxication. She had about three times the amount of food Jareth had and even though Jareth wasn't a big eater it still was pretty much.

Carefully he laid her back against the chair, rose and lifted her from her seat. With a small amount of magic he transported them to his room and put her down on the bed. He decided to let her dress on since she'd be frightened if she woke up changed.

With a sigh of relief at her return he turned and went to take a bath.

\--

Warm water caressed his tired muscles and the smell of cinnamon scented candles brought his mind at ease. He let out a content sigh and brought a grape up to his mouth. The sweet juices were a welcome sensation and for the first time he could remember he was at total ease and complete rest.

The thought of Sarah laying curled up, warm, well fed and alive on his bed was so reassuring that all his duties went forgotten for the time being. He had hurt her more times than even he could bear and it felt good to finally do something right for her. The way in which she stormed towards him when he found her kept playing in his mind.

Even now, when not even being in the same room, her warmth was soothing, yet it wasn't enough just yet.

\--

Green eyes darted open, then closed again with a few blinks and the woman rolled on her back. With a frustrated, low growl she fisted her hands against her forehead and looked around. Great, she'd dozed off on him. She couldn't see a clock but it was very dark outside. Her eyes sought for Jareth but he was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly she heard a soft 'hmpf' from what she guessed to be Jareth's bathroom. She buried herself deeper into the pillows and looked through her lashes.

The Goblin King walked in, humming a haunting song softly. He only wore a towel around his hips and one in his hair. Silently he padded to the walk-in closet.

Sarah pushed herself closer into the bed still, shifting the sheets over her cheeks so he wouldn’t see them burn like they did.

As he stood in the doors of his closet he pulled the towel from his head, his hair getting freed and falling down his shoulders and back. He walked in and was gone for a few moments.

When he returned he wore a black low slung pyjama pants and Sarah's heart sped up as he walked straight to her. She turned from him, making it seem like she did it in her sleep.

A few seconds later she felt a bare hand caress the corner of her eye. "Difficulties sleeping, Sarah?"

Busted.

Sarah decided to keep her eyes closed and she snuggled into the pillows, groaning softly. She tensed as he removed the covers from her cheek and pressed a kiss onto her skin. Her stomach flipped at the feeling and she started to panic after two more soft brushes of his lips.

Then the mattress shifted and she felt it sink right next to her. He rolled her over and pulled her up slightly, cradling her to his chest. With a snap of his fingers she was dressed in a nightgown.

At first Sarah jumped, eyes opening but then she felt it had long sleeves, a decent neckline and it reached until a little past her knees. Feeling his soft skin on her hand and cheek she closed her eyes again and relaxed.

The sound of his steady heartbeat was calming and surprisingly quiet. It wasn't like a human's heartbeat. Then again, she'd seen the weird veins on his wrists and she also knew he wasn't even human. His fingers combed through her hair and caressed her scalp and finally after those days of being alone, in the dark with no food, she felt safe.

\--

"Get up Sarah."

A strange tickle irritated her nose and she wiggled it. A few seconds later she felt it again and she lifted her head, burying it in something warm and soft. She heard a soft chuckle but she decided to ignore it. Slightly pointed nails ran across her scalp and a purr rolled from her lips.

"Come on Sarah, I'll have your food served in the dining room."

"My food can be served all it wants, I'm not planning on getting up."

Jareth looked down at the mess of raven hair and frankly, he'd like to stay for a while longer too. "Well - three more hours. I must admit I could use a little bit more sleep myself. But then it's off to lunch."

"Yay." She mumbled and curled up, feeling herself sink away back into unconsciousness.

A while later Sarah opened her eyes and the first thing she felt was a weight on her body. The woman stretched and looked down. Jareth's arm was draped over her abdomen, his head on her chest. She carefully brushed some of his hair from his face and saw he was still fast asleep. Well - by the way his face looked he could be dead, as well as his lack of snoring - but she did feel his breathing against her skin.

Very carefully she shifted and his arm moved, his hand tracing up her side. Before it went too high the woman quickly grabbed it, frowning. The way he intertwined his fingers with hers was strange - as if he was conscious of the action even though his breathing still was evened out.

Her stomach growled loudly and for a moment she was pretty sure he would wake because of it. She breathed out, relieved, as her stomach stopped rumbling and he still was asleep.

Her heart sped up as she heard him mumble, afraid that he did wake up - but he was sleep talking. She giggled as she heard him mutter something about penguins and world domination and he grunted.

Jareth opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the bright light. With a little huff he moved his hand slightly. It was then that he noticed his fingers were intertwined with another's and realized he was snuggling against her side. Even though he felt embarrassed and out of his usual character he didn't really mind. It was comfortable, warm and her skin felt like silk against his cheek.

He felt her move slightly, probably feeling awkward. The Goblin King let out a sigh and let go of her hand, rolling off her. One of his sides complained at ending up in the cold side of the bed and it was then that Jareth felt a pressing urge come up.

"Bathroom's mine." He stated with a slur as he slid out from between the covers and padded towards the bathroom on the cold stone floor, stretching his arms into the air as he fought sleep off.

Sarah chuckled as she heard that typical sigh of a man going to the bathroom at last and slowly she got up herself. She stretched and walked towards a window, into the warm rays of sunlight. The woman felt herself being speechless at the sight of the Labyrinth spread out beneath her.

She could see the edge of it in the far distance, if she narrowed her eyes, but not what was behind it. Sarah looked down at the Goblin City and beyond at the numerous twists and turns of the Labyrinth. Her inner princess swooned at the idea of waking up every day with such a view. It was breathtaking.

Somewhere at the middle of the Labyrinth, on the right side of what she could see through the window, the maze was different. Whereas most walls were a dark brown-ish, tainted with debris and whatnot, that part of the maze was a yellowish, light brown colour and had no debris. It was as of someone had cleaned it up thoroughly and painted the walls.

Sarah jumped as two hands came to rest on her shoulders and she looked around. Seeing it was Jareth she looked back silently. He followed her gaze.

"That's where Septimus had been going about. It was a bare spot when the soldiers found him. Only piles of stone were left."

"It looks wrong." She mumbled as she looked back at the Labyrinth.

"Yes."

"Jareth... Can I see Ludo anytime soon?"

"Of course, precious. A special casket has been made for him. I leave it up to you to decide where you'd like to have him buried."

"Can we bury him by that big tree at the knockers? It's where I first met him."

"If my Sarah commands. He'll be buried tomorrow afternoon. I'll have someone you know bring you there and I'll take you home after."

She smiled as she looked at the Labyrinth and she laid a hand on his. "Thanks."

He chuckled and rubbed the side of her head with his cheek. "Let's get you dressed and have something to eat. You're free to use the shower if you wish, your dress is in the bathroom."

"I'll make it quick." Sarah confirmed and headed for a nice warm shower. "Or not." She stated before closing the door and she heard him laugh.

When she came back Jareth had gotten rather impatient. He was standing by the window, tapping a ridding crop against his thigh as he had his arms crossed. He turned and rolled his eyes at her. "As if you haven't had a shower in months."

She pouted. "Well, before yesterday I've only taken baths the past few years so yes, a shower is a nice change." Sarah giggled. "A very nice change."

"So we're starting on the hours of make-up now, yes?"

"Oh please, Jareth, don’t get your knickers in a twist. I've been in there for forty five minutes tops. Besides - if any of us should be at the make-up table for hours it's you. You wear enough make-up for the both of us."

Jareth's eyes narrowed dangerously at her. "Do keep in mind who you're talking to, pet. Now, let’s go and have something to eat. After that I'll have you escorted home so you can regain some strength." Her face fell and silently she let him escort her to the front doors of the castle.

\--

Three towers of paperwork greeted Jareth once he came into his study. His scribe and advisor were already waiting for him. They bowed respectfully and awaited commands. "Very well, there's more than enough to do I'm sure. Are there any reports you wish to bestow upon me before I start with my paperwork?"

"I only wish to point out that your status reports of the search for the lady the past few days have been copied, filed and stored in the Solved Issues department - by my orders, sire. Day one from 23:00 till 03:00. Day two from 05:30 till 00:30. Day three from 05:30 until 01:00 and day four from 05:30 until 05:48 - when the lady was found."

"You've done well."

"Ah, sire? There is just one thing I would like to ask you..."

"Speak."

"Is it correct that this lady might be - a changeling, your highness?"

"You know the mortal ways and yet you ask me this? Of course she is. Spending more than two days within the Underground and a mortal becomes a changeling. Sarah is no different."

"My apologies, thank you, sire."

"Are there any urgent occurrences I need to know of?"

"There has been ruckus about your absence within the Goblin City, sire. I had these quieted down but they demand to speak to their king."

"I see. Send word to them that they are to be in the throne room at four o'clock sharp. If they're late their demand shall be... restrained, if you will. I will not have any treason in my realm." He muttered darkly.

His advisor bowed. "I will send a massager at once, sire. There’s also been an invite to the High Court’s annual ball."

“Ah yes… Ma and Da’s little dance party. That would be in four days, yes?”

“Yes, sire.”

“Alright then, send word that once again the Goblin King will be present, I suppose…” A smile broke on his face and he brushed his lips with his hand. “Include a little side note… There will be a woman accompanying me.”

His advisor smiled kindly. “An escort, sire? Would this be that lovely woman whom quite recently started to catch your eye?”

“Of course.” He said with a broad grin. “My little Sarah has always been fond of beautiful gowns.”

His advisor dropped his head to one of the piles of papers, hiding a smile. It was about time the king found someone interesting enough to bring her – or as he’d sometimes wondered, him – to his parents.

\--

Sarah wrapped her arms around her tightly, tucking her head down as a few goblins started filling up the grave. Daniel was stroking her upper arms, soothing her as good as possible without crossing a line. Tears streamed down her face constantly as they filled up the grave bit by bit. Her heart ached as she thought back at the previous time in the labyrinth. Of how she’d taken his hand, tugging him along, or the way she had hugged him right after her journey at the party in her room.

If only she had been with him more often, this might not have happened.

Daniel’s soothing motions strangely didn’t do much for her. There was an undeniable tug towards the feeling of needing a certain arrogant blonde which she’d rather deny. Refusing this feeling only added up to the loneliness she felt right then and the more she pushed it away the more she felt the need grow.

A few minutes after the last stone had been put back the air shifted a little and she saw Jareth appear in front of the two knockers.

Jareth looked down to the goblins which bowed respectively. “My thanks, your reward will be waiting for you in the castle.” The goblins nodded and left and he looked from the grave to Sarah. Her cheeks were red and her eyes swollen from crying, her arms were wrapped around her waist instead of the friend behind her whom was so desperately trying to soothe her.

Before he could speak Sarah hurried towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Taken aback by her reaction he held her, looking at the fresh grave.

"I'm sorry, Ludo."

He looked down at her, concerned as she whispered to her old friend. Jareth nodded at Daniel, a polite smile on his face. The satyr nodded back and sighed, walking towards the monarch. "She'd been crying all day – I’m afraid for her wellbeing..."

The king pursed his lips as he wondered what he should do. "I'll bring her home and stay with her until she retires for the day. Tomorrow I'll send a good friend to take care of her for the next two days or so."

Sarah lifted her face which had previously been pressed against his chest. Hopeful eyes looked up at him, shining with more tears. "Will you...?"

"Invite Hoggle again? Yes. He seemed capable enough last time." He grinned at her thankful expression and he turned his attention back to Daniel. "I appreciate your care for Sarah. Is there something I can reward you with?"

"A goat strapped to my house?" He joked with a rather strange smile - gaining a smile from the monarch himself. "Just kidding. But a new job would be highly appreciated. I've been fired some days ago because of a strike - they didn't like you searching for a mere mortal for days. Anyways, they won't take me back. Any job would be a massive improvement of what I got now."

Jareth nodded. "I'll see what I can do. In the mean time you are allowed to order food products from the castle, your basic needs of course. A letter with the seal of my approval will be waiting in your residence."

Daniel bowed, patted Sarah's back comfortingly twice, then left.

"Now then, let's wrap you up in some nice warm sheets with tea and snacks." He proposed as he pulled her closer. As she nodded he transported them to her house, into the living room.

Sarah looked around and let out a rather sad laugh. "Well, I know what I'll be doing tomorrow." She pursed her lips. "Pretty sure most of my food will be walking on its own now."

Jareth laid his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her. "Give yourself some time to relax, Sarah. I'll have someone do your shopping tomorrow. I'm not sure if it would be such a good idea to send a goblin down here to clean though. Even Hogbrain wouldn't be up to such a task."

"Poor Hoggle wouldn't reach half of it either way. Besides, I want to get back on my feet as soon as possible. I'll get in a major breakdown if I don't. I do hope Lissi and Pasco didn't get into any trouble..."

"I'm quite sure they'll be alright."

"You know, I won't-" Sarah yelped as he lifted her and put her on a chair in the kitchen.

"Shush already, precious. Now then. Tea?"

"Sure." Sarah smiled and got up to help. He was about to protest but she held up her hand and continued. She handed him her teapot and he boiled some water while she prepared some tea leaves. The woman jumped as his arms came to rest on the counter on both sides of her body. She continued even though she felt his cheek pressed against her head.

"I'd almost lost you." He muttered bitterly.

"I'd almost lost myself too." She joked lightly, then became more serious. "I don't know why I went after that thing. It isn't like me." Her breath caught as his arms wrapped around her waist tightly, his chest against her back.

"It was probably in the heat of the moment. Sarah, I know this isn't exactly the right time for this, but..." His voice was careful and her attention piqued. "I'd like to invite you to a ball."

"A ball?"

He heard excitement seeping into her voice and he smiled. "Yes. A ball. My parent's annual High Court ball, to be exact."

"Your parents are in the High Court? That's cool."

"No, precious. They are not in the High Court. They are the only power above it."

Sarah froze, pushed everything from her and turned to him, wide eyed. "Y-your parents are..."

"High King and Queen, yes." The Goblin King grinned at her obvious shock and he took a step closer. "So, will you accept my invitation?"

"I... I'd love to - but I don't have anything near fancy enough to wear to such an event..."

"The ball is in four days. I'll have one made for you by the High Court's tailor."

Sarah's mind whirled and she let out a sigh. "Wow - this is all so big..."

Jareth shrugged. "It's not that bad. There will only be two hundred people - three hundred at the most." He watched her eyes widen further and he chuckled. "Don't worry, no one will eat you." He purred and leaned closer. "Well - no one but me." Jareth added with a wicked grin and moved closer still - tempted, so very tempted to just...

A loud wailing rang through the little room and Jareth pulled back baring at his teeth at the interruption of the teapot.

Sarah turned from him and finished the tea quickly.


	13. Intrusion

Why Sarah had been so worried about making a good impression here was now long forgotten. Jareth had mentioned the people here loved a good appetite - but she didn't know she would end up in such a... fight for survival. If that's what you could call it.

  


Pretty much every king, duke, lord and other male nobility was fat. And some weren't even the kind of 'winter coat' fat, but the 'six meals a day' kind of fat. As soon as she and Jareth had been seated everyone was allowed to dig in. But whether this was still digging in or actual diving headfirst was a case Sarah had left open until further examination.

  


Only the women accompanying the men were eating with grace and manners. Well, the women and a handful of men. Jareth kept his usual poise, as well as the man Jareth had claimed to be his old tutor and two men sitting on the opposite side of the long table.

  


Sarah let her eyes flash towards the High King and Queen several times, taking them in without making it too obvious.

  


The King's hair was short and gray and his complexion pale with heavily age-lined features and a short goatee. His face was gentle with his deep brown eyes and slightly confused look. Either he didn't get something or that expression was a genuine one. He was a little chubby but not really fat.

  
The High Queen had pale blond hair that fell down until her abdomen. Her skin was lightly freckled and a bit more tan. The woman's brown eyes kept flicking up and down the table. Her bone structure had been passed to Jareth, that was obvious enough.

  


Feeling relieved this dinner hadn't been as formal as she'd thought she relaxed a bit more and allowed herself to enjoy the tomato soup. She felt a hand come to rest upon her left and she jolted slightly. Looking up, Sarah saw Jareth search her face before smiling down at her. He obviously approved of her less worried state.

  


Instead of removing his hand he only rotated it so that he could intertwine his fingers with hers. It wasn't until then that she noticed he ate with left. Sending out a little thanks she lightly squeezed his fingers and continued.

  


They ate like that for the remainder of the first course. When the second was served he let his hand slip down from hers and onto his lap and she felt some of her support vanish. She looked down at the small salad that had been served and wondered how many courses there were. A plate of bread was passed on to her but before she could take a piece Jareth took it from her. He took a piece of bread and tasted it. He seemed satisfied enough and offered some to her. The woman took a piece, then slightly hid her face from him with her hair as she started to get irritated. He'd been nabbing small bits of her food at the previous two courses and saw him take a bite of her salad right as she thought about it. The woman knew he meant to keep her safe, but this was kind of ruining her good mood. And it had been quite a feat to archive that state of mind.

  


She nibbled on her bread, not really making conversation with anyone since no one seemed to bother. After that she ate her salad and looked up at Jareth.

  


The man noticed her eyes on him and he placed his hand on hers again, leaning sideways slightly. "Are you alright, Sarah?" He asked quietly. 

  


"Yes, I'm okay." She stated, looking back down at her salad and taking the last few bites. A few seconds later she looked at his now-empty bowl, then back up at him. "Do you happen to know how many courses there are? I'm not much of a big eater..."

  


Jareth chuckled. "There are five courses, not including tea."

  


Just then the next meal was served already but this time Jareth kept holding her hand. His thumb moved every now and then, almost as if making sure she was still okay every time he moved.

  


Sarah looked down at the small cubes of meat, the fries and the peas. She took a bite of the meat and purred softly. It had been years since she had steak! Or fries for that matter. The Goblin King grinned and traced his nails over the back of her hand before placing his palm back on it.

  


Sarah repressed a shiver as he used his nails again - gloves still on... again - and noticed someone else reacting to her purr. She looked up carefully to the man across her. Vaguely she noticed two heavily muscled men standing by the wall behind him, both pair of eyes directed to the man in front of her.

  


He looked just a tad too interested for her taste. His brown eyes were cold underneath his soft blond locks, his features sharp and lined slightly with age. There was a silver ring around his finger that had a little chain on it. Sarah followed the chain to the bracelet on a woman on his side. She looked exhausted, pale with dark circles under her eyes and a slightly frail figure. Her brown hair hung down her face, her blue eyes pale enough to pierce through her lashes. It was then that Sarah noticed the mark on her neck. Once Sarah looked back at the man he was grinning down at her and she returned to her meal quickly.

  


Sarah started to panic as he kept his eyes on her. She could see the faintly aggressive way he raked the nail of his thumb across the length of his fork, or stabbed the meat before bringing it up to his mouth. The longer he stared at her the more she started to panic. Needless to say it didn't take very long until her hands were shaking.

  


Jareth had been enjoying his steak, liking the feeling of her warmth in his palm when he noticed she'd started trembling slightly. He looked down at her, then noticed she was throwing glances across the table anxiously every now and then. He looked to the person she was getting nervous from and kept his expression schooled.

  


He wished he could communicate with Sarah, but talking now would get them eavesdropped and this was information none should be concerned with but the two of them. Jareth realized he couldn't use a spell either since they had gloves on. Throwing every bit of support into his being he willed Sarah to understand as he squeezed her hand. He felt her squeeze back but it didn't seem like she found comfort in this action.

  


For the rest of the next thirty minutes Jareth massaged the back of her hand with his palm while Sarah tried to squeeze her trembling away.

  


Tea could not come soon enough and the Goblin King waited impatiently as his mother closed dinner and told everyone to freshen up and go to the ballroom.

  


As soon as they were dismissed Jareth pulled her to a standing position, pulling her body to his before transporting.

  


Sarah's vision swayed as she appeared into another room. Her guest room, she knew. As soon as she could focus she saw Jareth pacing. He then turned to her and started to check her arms, heartbeat and even her legs. "Jareth, wh-?" She was smothered as he kissed her harshly and blinked as he pulled back.

  


"You're alright, yes? No heavy feeling in your stomach? No taste in your mouth?"   
  


"Other than dinner's? No..." The woman blurted out, confused. "Jareth - who was that man staring at me through dinner?"

  


The man sighed and flopped down on one of the chairs. "That, was Rahnen. My elder brother."

  


Suddenly Sarah felt sick and she let out a trembling breath. "I thought so as soon as I saw the mark..."

  


In the carriage Jareth had pressed her to stay as far away from his brother as was possible. He had explained in complete earnest why she had better not cross paths with his sibling.

  


Rahnen had been imprisoned for five hundred years. He'd been found guilty of raping and torturing four women and murdering two. No one really knew why he was so 'fond' of women in this fashion but some suspected a woman in pain was some kind of fetish. He always branded the women he had 'taken a liking to' with a nail-like symbol, scarring the skin on their necks. After he had served his time in prison he came back to the High Court under supervision. He would never be fit for ruling a realm and wouldn't be of more importance or more interesting than the Court women’s pet ferrets. His supervision had kicked in about one hundred and nine years ago and he would never get rid of his two ‘bodyguards’ until the day he died.

  


“Don’t let him get to you, Sarah. That’s what he wants.” He said as he turned from her and walked towards the window.

  


“That’s easy for you to say.” She growled and crossed her arms. “I don’t understand how he gets to roams free after rape, torture and murder. It’s retarded.”

  


Jareth turned, his hands fisting. “It is what my parents decided that would be best. Let me point out my parents have ruled for thousands of years with barely any missteps.”

  


“Barely.” Sarah huffed. She saw him bristle but didn’t feel sorry. It was only logical that she was worried.

  


“I’ll not have you insult my parents only because you’re scared, Sarah! Grow up already!” He hollered.

  


“Just because I’m scared doesn’t mean I’m not grown up!”

  


“No, but your way of displaying said fright does. You won’t see me react like this!”

  


“Th-this is ridiculous!” She scoffed. “You barge in whenever you want in whatever way you want like a little boy whenever you can but I don’t yell at you for it! You know what? Fine. I won’t act like a child.” The woman growled. “But then don’t expect me to act like anything! But before I do I’ll tell you this. It’s not fair – and get the hell out of my room before I give you cooties!”

  


Normally Jareth would have laughed at that last bit, but the sight of her upset and hurt made him turn and leave with his tail between his legs. She slammed the door against his back as soon as he stepped out he found himself in a very empty and very cold hallway all of a sudden. He had been so determined to stop hurting her, yet here he was – kicked out by Sarah whom he heard sniffling on the other side of the door. He turned and lay his hand against the dark wood, followed by his ear.

  


He could hear her crying and heard the way she was mumbling to herself but nothing was coherent. The Goblin King wondered if he should stay at her door just to make sure she didn’t leave or someone got in and use her vulnerability. With a deep sigh the man decided to give her a while to calm down. With a simple flick of his wrist he conjured a crystal with a clear image of the upset Sarah, so that he could keep an eye on her for the time being. Once he did that, he turned on his heel and headed for his chambers.

  


\--

  


Jareth walked down the hallway, dressed in his informal attire, towards a very threatening door. He listened intently if he could hear anything and he gazed into his crystal. Sarah was hanging upside-down on the big chair in her room, her legs up and almost entirely bared, her skirts gathered on her abdomen and reaching until halfway her thighs, her hair hanging down in wet curls.

  


He patted himself on the back, approving of his choice to come much earlier in case she wasn’t dressed yet – which was the case. Wondering how to handle things he looked from the door down to the crystal and back up repeatedly. There were a few probabilities – he could barge in the way she had pointed out, or he could try to ease her into understanding so she would let him in – but that would take much more time and it might risk them being late – again. And his parents didn’t like tardiness.

  


Then he realized just what he was doing. Planning how to approach a woman as stubborn as a mule. He’d get hell either way – what did it matter how he got it?

  


He knocked and listened for a response.

  


“Fuck off.”

  


His lips curled up in a smile and he shook his head. Patiently, he knocked again – receiving the same response. He kept knocking, never increasing his pace or the volume. It took him more times than he’d planned on taking but finally he gained entry.

  


“Fine. Come in then.”

  


The Goblin King opened the door and stepped in, seeing her sitting her upside down. He walked towards her and crouched in front of her. She pouted and looked away. “Well it seems you’re persistent. At least at your knocking.”

  


The man smiled, brushed her cheek and pressed a kiss on it. “Of course I am. I apologize, yet again, Sarah, for hurting you.”

  


“Well, can’t blame you on being good at something I guess… Or something like that.”

  


“Ouch.” He grinned as she looked up at him with a smirk and he gently held her shoulders. “So, do you still want to put on that beautiful dress, made just for you?”

  


“Feel free to take it if you want. it” She joked, pointing to the dress that was laid out on the bed. She jumped as she felt his fingers trace down the length of her upper arm, easing her arm towards him.

  


“I’d rather see my precious Sarah wear it. It suits you much better.” He watched as she doubted whether to agree or not and he sat with his back against the seat of the chair, her arm resting on his lap. “It was seventy percent of the bill I paid…”

  


“That’s a pretty low blow…” Sarah reminded him.

  


“It’s the truth.”

  


“Fine. But only because I’ll spend the rest of my days worrying I’ll have to repay the debt if I don’t.”

  


“You accept my apologies?”

  


“I didn’t say that. I think I’ll enjoy you crawling at my feet for it for a while.”

  


“Who said I was planning on crawling?”

  


The woman grinned. “You were knocking the door for twenty three times, instead of just walking in after the first time. I think you’re pretty driven to get me to forgive you.” He grinned and she moved to get up. However, before she could grab onto something he put his arm over her, trapping her in this position. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in, stealing a kiss from her. Before she could react he moved down, pressing a kiss on her outstretched neck. She held her breath still as he lingered, but then leaned back. Once he helped her up she released the breath, her heart giving a strangely delayed flutter.

  


“I propose you get ready. Go freshen up, I’ll get dressed myself and pick you up in a few minutes.” He turned from her and left the room. As he made his way to his own room he felt thankful for the way things had gone. She’d let him in – eventually – and agreed to still go with him to the ball. Not to forget she’d let him kiss her. It was either that, or she’d been too shocked to push him away.

  


Given his rather arrogant nature he told himself she’d let him.

  


\--

  


Sarah twirled in her beautiful dress. She wondered if the amount of confidence she had in this dress was really justified – she actually felt pretty… arrogant. The woman giggled as she wondered if that was why Jareth could be such a prick.

  


“Amused, are we?”

  


Sarah gasped, turning around towards the one that spoke to her. Blood drained from her face as she saw Rahnen standing right before her. He smiled down at her and right then she felt her blood turn cold and goose bumps rise on her skin. He held out his hand towards the door, his eyebrows raised innocently. “I did knock.” 

  


“Where are your bodyguards?”

  


Rahnen feigned nonchalance. “They let me go for the night – you seem to know quite some things about me though.”

  


She backed off, narrowing her eyes. “Bullshit they let you go for the night. They should be watching over you.”

  


“I’m a good boy – good boys deserve a reward.”

  


“You’re sick, you don’t deserve anything.” Sarah snapped.

  


Rahnen pressed his lips together and he walked towards her. His hand closed around her jaws and he eyed her critically, tilting her head from side to side. “You seem quite the brave little bird. I wonder, however, if ‘t is truly bravery – or great stupidity.”

  


Sarah was nailed to the ground in fear. The biggest nightmare she could imagine was right here in her room. She was in his grasp, she was dressed up in a dress that left her almost unable to move and there was nobody around. It was painfully cliché, but right now the only thing she could think about was escape and keeping up her bravado. “I’m not afraid of you.” It came out pretty convincing – more so than she’d expected it to.

  


“A grave mistake none of the others ever made.” He snapped, tightening his hand on her jaws. He gained no wince and he repressed an unsatisfied growl.

  


“What do you want from me?” She demanded as she tried twisting her way out of his grasp. It surprised her how calm she appeared – but with the question she asked just now she was quite positive it wouldn’t stay that way much longer.

  


Rahnen pursed his lips and tilted his head. “You’re brought here by my brother, yes? You are his escort I presume.”

  


“Yes, I was invited here by Jareth.”

  


The man suddenly grinned as she spoke his name. No one ever did but family, his parents – or fools. Apparently this particular mortal had gained enough interest from his younger brother to let her call him by his given name – even without his presence.

  


He hadn’t missed both Sarah and Jareth keeping one hand under the table during dinner. Jareth had obviously warned her for him and there was no doubt this mortal was indeed afraid of him. And the Goblin King was, without a doubt, concerned about her wellbeing.

  


The only question left was – what was Jareth willing to sacrifice for this weak female creature?

  


“You wouldn’t mind granting me the wish of a dance tonight, would you?” He pressed as soon as she had broken free of his grasp, taking a few steps back.

  


“Stay away from me.”

  


“Is that a yes?”

  


“No.” The woman snapped and stepped sideways slowly, hoping she’d get either a weapon or an escape route.

  


Rahned pouted. “Why not? I’m a good dancer, and I’m asking you nicely.” His expression turned dark and he cocked his head to the side. “You wouldn’t want to lose your best friend, would you?”

  


Sarah gasped. Did he know Daniel? Or where he lived? That was pretty much impossible – right? Either way her defenses rose and caused her to lash out. “You keep your hands off of Daniel.” She demanded aggressively.

  


“Daniel?” He purred curiously. “What is he – and what is he like?”

  


“That’s none of your concern.” Her hands fished for a blunt object behind her and her fingers caught hold of a glass object. Rahnen seemed to notice she grabbed hold of something and he smirked.

  


He looked her over and pursed his lips. “If we are not to dance – we could always do something else…”

  


Feeling her cheeks starting to burn she narrowed her eyes and hurled a thin glass vase towards him. As if it went in slow-motion she saw it sail through the sky, Rahnen ducked away and it headed – very conveniently – towards the door.

  


Even more conveniently, Jareth appeared right in the doorway.

  


He was able to lift his arm to slightly shield himself from the blow and shards tumbled down the floor. For a moment he was stunned, but then rage broke on his face and he fisted his hands, ignoring a little bit of blood trickling down his arm. "What in the bloody hell was that for?" He shouted as he slammed the door shut behind him.

  


Sarah felt her knees weaken, letting out a breath with a strange sense of relief. As she caught up with what was happening she sank down onto her knees and trembled, sobbing. "I'm sorry Jareth - I'm so sorry..."

  


Jareth frowned, alarmed, and hurried to her. "Sarah? What's wrong? You're pale as death -what were you doing?"

  


"Rahnen was here - is here - I don't know! I was watching myself in the mirror, and suddenly he was here - he started talking about his bodyguards letting him go for the night, then he started threatening me because I snapped at him - he said he'd hurt Daniel... Then he hinted we could do something other than dance tonight - and, and... I tried hitting him with something - anything, but when I threw the vase he moved away and you stepped in..." She shifted to hold her legs by her side as she looked around frantically.

  


The Goblin King narrowed his eyes in confusion, knelt before her and rubbed her upper arms soothingly. His eyes scanned the room but he didn't see his older brother. "There's no way his bodyguards let him go... But Sarah, he has no magic, he can't transport." Rising to his feet he started to search through the other rooms but he couldn't find any sign of a presence that wasn't Sarah's. He heard her calling his name and he went back to her, helping her up and holding her for a few moments. "This is hardly a night of festive - won't you agree?"

  


"I'm not particularly feeling like dancing - no." She muttered as she let herself enjoy his arms around her.

  


"If you wish we can return home or you can spend a quiet evening."

  


Sarah looked down at her outfit and frowned. "The dress, though..."

  


He laughed and let his cheek rest on her head. "Precious, I won't force you into a party like that. I invited you because I wished you'd have a nice time, not a night of horrors. It's a waste I won't be able to brag about my precious escort but I think I'll live."

  


The woman let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. "You really don't mind?"

  


"No, but I strongly suggest you'll join me another time. Maybe I could plan a ball of my own in the near future."

  


She felt her cheeks heat and she ducked her head a little. "Will you stay with me?"

  


He grinned and let his fingers trace her spine. "What are you suggesting, Sarah mine?"

  


She wiggled, trying to get away as she frowned. "I just meant your company, pervert." Sarah growled as she couldn't get away. Sarah felt his lips brush her neck once and she pressed her lips together.

  


"Would you prefer reading a book or something?"

  


"Could I get something to drink, please?"

  


The man rocked her a little, feeling her starting to relax. "Of course. Change into something you feel comfortable in, I'll get a servant. Don't worry, the bathroom is safe and I'll put a protection spell on it just in case."

  


The woman let out a breath that brought her back to relaxation and she smiled, looking up at him. "Thank you Jareth - for everything."

  


"There's an awful lot I'd like to have spared you in the past. But I will make it up to you some day." There was some kind of awkward silence then and Jareth let her go, turning her to the bathroom. "Now off with you, I'll get someone to get us something to drink."

  


Sarah nodded and headed into the bathroom.

  


\--

  


About twenty minutes later both of them were seated on the couch. Sarah was holding her tea, letting the warmth seep into her hands. She'd pulled on a ridiculously long bathrobe that reached until her ankles. Jareth had pulled on a simple poet shirt and loose trousers. Something Sarah had never seen Jareth in before. It was strange and almost painfully casual. The fact that he didn't wear gloves or boots - but just socks was even weirder. It made everything ten times more casual as his boot-less feet were like walking around shirtless. It was strangely confusing but it did make her feel somewhat giddy. He held his cup of tea rather strangely when he was at complete ease. Instead of holding it by the ear or just around the cup he held it from the bottom, his fingers curled around the sides. He nibbled on a cookie he'd taken from a silver platter that he'd received from a servant. Sarah had been having one too and they were incredibly tasty.

  


In fact - all cookies were gone from the platter and Jareth was eating the last one.

  


Feeling playful she snatched the cookie from his hand after putting her tea on the table that was standing between them and the fireplace. He blinked, then looked around seeing her take a bite from it. He smirked and put his tea on the table too. He bend closer to her, intending to reclaim the little snack. She quickly tried to take a bite but as she had it between her teeth he shot forward and took a bite from it. She felt her stomach turn as his lips brushed hers and she grinned. "Geez, it's just a cookie."

  


"It never is - just - a cookie." He chuckled after swallowing his bite.

  


"Can we get more?" She asked with a grin, leaning back a little.

  


"There's more on the side table behind you." He purred, seeming to accuse her that she'd rather rip it from his hands than just take the other platter. She became embarrassed - as he'd expected and he laughed.

  


"W-well, how was I supposed to know that?"

  


"You could've asked."

  


"But I just did! I-" She spluttered as he claimed her lips. As soon as he had he was gone again. "I'm not -" Sarah chuckled as he did it again followed by another few pecks where she tried to finish her sentence in between. After those few times she laughed aloud and pushed him away. "How am I supposed to finish my sentences when you keep latching on me like a vacuum on the carpet?"

  


The Goblin King leaned back, frowning. "What's a vacuum?" He grew more confused as she laughed and he rolled his eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking the other platter of cookies before you dropkick me off and into the fireplace."

  


Sarah jumped up as he walked around the couch, gripping the back of the couch. "What?! You know what a dropkick is but you don't know what a vacuum is?" Sarah just pouted as he sent her a wicked grin.


	14. Sugar Overload

Sarah munched happily on the new load of cookies. Jareth had gathered blank music sheets, a quill and ink and her interest piqued as he simply conjured a grand piano and sat down on its bench. She moved over to him and used some sort of half-circle to try to look over his shoulder subtly.

Apparently her stealth skills were a train wreck and before she could use the method a seventh time he sighed. She yelped as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him and onto his lap. Before she could really register what happened she found herself locked between his arms. "What are you doing?" The woman demanded with a slightly shrill voice.

"Your obvious display of curiosity is rather infuriating and I find tying you up rather brutal." His arms huddled together, squeezing her shoulders slightly as if openly admitting his giddy sarcasm. "So I'll let you watch - but be a good little girl and let me compose."

The woman found herself being rather content - apart from one aspect.

"I can't reach the cookies from here..."

Jareth let his forehead rest on her shoulder with a deep sigh. With a flick of his wrist the plate of cookies was on her lap and he continued. Sarah watched silently, nibbling on the goodies.

He nudged her cheek with his nose, not stopping with writing down notes and playing little pieces on the piano. "Give me a bite." She looked down at the cookie she just took a bite from and held it close to his face. As he took a bite he purred and he nuzzled into her neck, his hand moving over the keys while the quill in his other hand spilled a little bit of ink on the paper.

"I didn't have much time to play on gayageum after you gave it to me."

The Goblin King didn't miss the sudden sadness in her voice. "Well, a lot happened in that time. You rarely seemed to feel well enough to play."

"I'm sorry."

He rolled his eyes. "Really, Sarah - it's not your fault, you're being silly."

"It was my fault." The Goblin King dropped his quill and put the cookies away. Sarah squeaked and reached to the platter which was just out of range. "H-hey!"

"You've had enough cookies."

"W-what? Why? How?"

With a grin Jareth wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled against her. "You're becoming awfully soft, that's why. You have the strangest reaction to sugar."

"Do not!"

"Then why didn't you struggle when I put you on my lap? Or why are you not pushing me away when I cuddle up?"

The woman blushed and all of a sudden she did feel the urge to get away. It was not all bad though, she wasn't going to tell him how she felt and it was nice to have something solid to hide behind. Then again, if she'd admit that now he'd get suspicious about it being something else. Maybe she was just being paranoid. "You should be happy that I let you do that. So give me my cookies or I'll chew on your face." She demanded with a strange pout.

Jareth grinned, tightening his arms even more as he spoke in a low purr. "Chew away, precious."

"You're a pervert."

"And you're in for a lot of goodies today..." He hinted with a strangely gleeful smirk. He laughed aloud as she stared at him with wide eyes and then begun to wiggle trying to get off his lap. Feeling particularly playful he held on tight and laughed freely. "And I will be too within the next ten minutes." Sarah giggled as he nibbled on her neck, although she didn't stop struggling. He wondered why she was so tolerable all of a sudden - she didn't use to be so easy going.

Jareth wasn't actually sure how but Sarah had somehow managed to break out and they both quieted down. Sarah had taken another cookie and was moving into the room. "You know, this is so much nicer than going to that party..."

"You think so?"

The woman pursed her lips and nodded. "Yeah, I don't have to worry about trying to impress anyone when I'm with you, not to mention I've never really like being formal with someone who expects it from me. I'm not sure why - it seems somehow... unfair in a way. Everyone seems to be so full of themselves as soon as they get some status."

"It does have its advantages to be treated with respect."

"It should be something you earn though, not something that falls into your lap. If you don't like someone, then don't bother to be polite to that someone."

"You might want to reconsider that attitude, precious one. At least around some individuals here." He turned from the piano and watched her stroll around the room. "You're pretty restless tonight."

"Maybe - a little."

With a little sigh he leaned on his elbows and watched her walk around for a little while. "I can assure you that you're safe with me, you needn't to worry Rahnen will walk in - at least not unnoticed and unpunished."

"I trust you." Sarah turned to him with a wide grin. "It might not be the wisest thing to do but you're the most trust-able person around here. Don't let it go to your head though - once we get back..."

The Goblin King returned her grin and tilted his head. "You'll know better." He smirked as she nodded and he raised, moving closer to her. "But for now, I won't back you into any corners. I think you've had quite enough for today."

"When are you planning on going back?"

He shrugged and flopped down on a chaise longue, his head hanging over the armrest. "I'm not certain yet. A certain hoofed bird whispered to me you were dying to see some of the scenery outside the Labyrinth. So maybe we could ride horseback tomorrow, or go boating. A long trip won't be possible but we can spend one day sightseeing if you like."

"What's the catch?"

"Besides having enough time to catch up with teasing you? Another day off. Being a king can be incredibly exhausting and tedious at times. Every hour of leisure time is a blessing."

"When ruling goblins? Very understandable. I'd love to go sightseeing tomorrow though."

"And which means of transportation would her majesty command?"

"Well - what would you like?"

Jareth's eyes followed her as she moved towards him, after that he shifted slightly, making himself comfortable and closing his eyes. "I'm not a huge fan of wandering around aimlessly all day, so if you're in for boating just let me know."

His eyes flew open as he felt soft lips brush over his just the tiniest second. "That was not how I expected you to tell me." He purred, his hand curling around her neck to pull her closer.

"Consider that a thank you."

"Perhaps I should return the favor of expressing my gratitude..."

Sarah chuckled and didn't let him pull her close enough to make a move. "Perhaps you shouldn't be pushing your luck." The woman raised and stretched her arms upward. She headed towards the chair she'd been sitting on earlier and flopped down.

For quite a while they just relaxed in silence, and after an hour she turned to look at him. Sarah wasn't sure whether he was sleeping or just relaxing, but his eyes were closed and his breath even. "Jareth?" She whispered carefully. He 'hmph'-ed, not giving any more clues if he was sleeping or not. "Your fly is open..." The woman giggled as he reached for his non-existent fly, frowning. "What are you thinking about?" Sarah felt her cheeks starting to burn when he just let out a suggestive purr and she frowned, turning to him fully while leaning on the armrest of her chair. "Okay &ndash so what's your biggest secret?"

He fussed a little, shifting to a more comfortable position. "Lydian..."

Sarah frowned and wondered who Lydian was. She jumped, falling off her seat as there was a loud knock. Jareth startled too and sat up straight, looking around a little dazed. There was another knock and Sarah raised to her feet, straightening her apparel and hair a bit. The Goblin King raked a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. "Come in."

The door swung open and a familiar freckled face searched around the room. As soon as her eyes fell upon Jareth she smiled. Gracefully she swept into the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Even though Sarah was just standing up straight, frozen as she looked at the High Queen, she already felt like a moron at the sight of her poise.

"Hello baby, I'd already wondered where you'd ran off to."

Jareth smiled as her hand raked through his hair, keeping one eye closed. "Hello, mother. My apologies for not showing up at the ball, Sarah wasn't well enough to attend and requested my presence."

Her head tilted and her gaze directed to the younger woman. She smiled as her cheeks started to burn, her hands fiddling uncomfortably. She bowed, greeting her and the High Queen walked over to her, her hands tilting her face up with only the barest touch. "No need for panic and or formalities, child. You weren't well? Should I call a healer?"

Sarah shook her head. "Ah, no thank you, your highness. I'm really sorry I kept your son from your ball..."

"That's perfectly alright, dear. Apparently you're worth it, Jareth is quite fond of parties." She looked at the young woman whom seemed at a loss for words and she turned her head, spotting the chaise longue and moving over to where Jareth's feet were resting. After a few seconds she looked at her son whom was grinning at her, arms behind his neck. She smiled sweetly, then took his ankle and lifted it. Jareth yelped, flying backwards and over the armrest and onto the floor.

Sarah burst out into laughter but moved to hold her hand in front of her mouth, quieting herself. 

"So, Sarah is it? The very same that beat my son in his game of cat and mouse?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Feel free to call me Gaela. Is it your title that got your invitation to my ball?"

"I... don't think so..." She wondered as she looked to the side of the chaise longue. Just as she frowned, wondering where Jareth had gone she felt two hands grip her waist and pull her backwards. The woman gasped as she flopped down and ended up on his lap as he sat down on the chair she'd been sitting on.

"I invited my precious little Sarah because she's perfect brag-material. You should have seen her in the dress I got for her."

Gaela watched as the young woman started ranting to her son about letting her go and accusing him of only bringing her for her looks. Her keen eyesight didn't miss Jareth's fingers massaging her sides softly. And she wouldn't even need keen eyesight to see the adoration on his face. It was a look she'd only seen in his very early years when he looked at her. His eyes had a brilliant spark and his skin was practically glowing. She smiled as she saw him lean closer to the young woman while she just continued. It made her almost giddy to see how he closed the distance and his lips pressed against her cheek as if she was made of the most fragile of glass.

The Queen repressed an outright laugh as he was slapped against his cheek with the back of the woman's hand. The look on his face was quite priceless &ndash and for her, that meant quite something. A whole different look flashed across her son's face then. His teeth baring as he grinned.

"Say mother, shouldn't you be returning to the party, you're the hostess after all."

"It's a little tedious down there, to be honest. But if you two would like some time alone..." She teased.

"Oh, now I know whom he got it from." Sarah huffed and instantly realized to whom she was speaking again.

Gaela saw her mortified expression and laughed. "It runs in the entire race, really."

Sarah nodded understandably and squealed, squirming as she felt teeth and lips at her neck. "Ja-reth, stop it!"

The High Queen rose and repressed a smirk. "Well I'll be going &ndash before your father comes to find me."

Jareth grinned at her and looked at her as he nuzzled into Sarah's neck. Sarah tried to say goodbye as she tried pushing him away and he just continued. When the door closed she huffed and kept fussing. "Don't embarrass me like that Jareth."

"We're all adults, she doesn't mind." He heard her breath hitch and he chuckled. "And it doesn't seem like you do either..."

The woman strained from his touch, then pressed her lips together. "Does Lydian mind?"

He froze and pulled back. The Goblin King looked into her green eyes and frowned. "Lydian?"

"You talked about her in that almost-asleep you had going on just now..."

Jareth saw the hurt in her eyes which she obviously tried to hide, but he wouldn't tell her about Lydian, not yet at least. He straightened her on his lap and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Perhaps it's time to go to bed."

Sarah sighed, disappointed. The fact that he just brushed it off like that did prove that there was something he was not telling her about this Lydian &ndash something rather important since it had been such a mood kill. "Fine." She pressed a kiss onto his cheek and turned from him, heading to the bathroom. "Goodnight."


	15. Maddening

Sarah pursed her lips as she sat across from Jareth, her fingers bunching her skirts slightly. They had been in here for over four hours now and it was getting rather annoying and boring.  
  
Jareth had been preoccupied with forms, books, crystals and whatnot. After an awkward 'here we go' he'd been silent for the entire trip, occasionally halting to touch his pocket for a few seconds, staring down at it and since he seemed to be working on something she was hesitant to start a conversation.  
  
But she had been quiet and bored for long enough. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
Her voice seemed loud in the long silence - since for some reason the carriage, coachmen or horses didn't make a sound.   
  
Jareth's head snapped up, his expression rather agitated. "I'm answering letters and I'm signing requests that came from my subjects."  
  
With that, he looked back down and went on. Sarah pouted and looked at him. He might not want to talk to her but she wasn't going to stay put for the remaining five hours. "Can I help?"  
  
"No, you wouldn't know how."  
  
Sarah huffed. She was pretty sure she could read something for him - or help him in any other way. "So how much time are you going to pour in those papers?"  
  
"With you bothering me with questions? Five."  
  
"I'd hope to finish before we arrive." He added two seconds later.  
  
The woman had enough of his foul mood. She took one of the cushions on her bench and hit him in the head with it.  
  
The Goblin King startled and looked up at her. He didn't miss the hurt and the anger on her face and he sighed, putting the papers away. "Let's stop for lunch for a few minutes. We both could use the fresh air and stretch of the legs." He tapped on the ceiling of the carriage and they stopped moments later.  
  
One of the coachmen opened the door and held out his hand to help her out. Sarah took it and hopped out, throwing her arms up and stretching her body. She didn't know where they were now, but it looked like an ordinary forest to her. Not really feeling the need to enjoy Jareth's bad mood she grabbed her bag from the carriage and pulled some cookies out of them. Taking them in one hand she started to walk up and down the path for a bit, taking one of the cookies every now and then.  
  
Jareth was just standing by the carriage, keeping a sharp eye on the forest and Sarah. It wouldn't be the first time if they would get attacked here.  
  
He felt like a bit of a jerk treating her like he did, but he was on his toes now that they went to see his parents, and he was so easily distracted whenever she was near. It was hard enough to work when being so close to her in a small area. Again, his hand moved to cover his pocket, but he shook his head and dropped it with a little sigh.   
  
One of the coachmen offered him some fruit for lunch, which he took with a faint nod. As he looked back down the road where Sarah had been he jumped. The area was quiet and there were no movements apart from the trees. He moved away from the carriage and looked around, getting more and more worked up each second she was out of sight.  
  
Jareth whirled around as he heard some birds. His heart lifted as he saw her lying on top of the carriage and he faintly wondered if maybe he was becoming paranoid. Then again - she had a near death experience or two, how could he not worry?  
  
Which a flick of his wrist she was lifted into the air and slowly drifted down to the floor, landing neatly on her feet.  
  
Sarah seemed confused at what just happened and as soon as she realized who the person was who had been doing that she found said person right in front of her. She let out a little squeak as he moved closer and pressed herself against the carriage. She felt his nails rake down her arm and her heart raced. His lips were by her ear and she could feel his breath on her shoulder.  
  
Jareth bared his teeth but pulled back. While taking a step back he held out his hand, keeping a leash on himself for now. He watched her as she carefully opened her eyes and looked at him. As soon as her eyes fell on his hand her expression changed from intimidated to strange bewilderment.  
  
The woman frowned at his hand and moved one hand up to her arm, which was still tingling from his touch. She looked back up at him, finding him smirking down at her.  
  
If his gloves were still on, then why did his touch affect her so much just now?  
  
–

  


“Could we have a break, Jareth? I'm getting cramped up a little...”

  


Jareth looked up from his papers, then gazed outside. “We're expected at a certain time, it's just four more hours.”

  


“Four! Jareth – please? Just a minute – it won't make a difference!”

  


“It's out of the question, Sarah.”

  


Sarah huffed, crossing her arms. “It's just your parents – you should be able to afford to be just one minute late.”

  


“Of course I can.”

  


“Then why won't we stop? The truth.” She demanded.

  


“The truth? At our last stop you didn't keep in my sight.”

  


“Well... So? I've been out of your sight for almost my whole life.”

  


“But not outside the Labyrinth.”

  


“Okay. So that's the problem. Then what's out there?”

  


The Goblin King sighed and dismissed his papers for now. “Beside every creature that could catch you, my elder brother.”

  


“You're afraid of getting bullied?”

  


“Of course not – my brother is to be treated with caution, Sarah.”

  


The earnest in his voice made her frown and she looked at him closely. “Why? What's going on?”

  


“My brother, Rahnen was born some time before me. As a firstborn it was his right to gain the throne once he got married. He used to be driven to make my father proud, to find a bride, get married and take his place. However, he found he was rather enjoying his time looking for a bride – whether the women wanted to or not. He used one woman after another – it might sound rude, but this wasn't that horrible.” He mentioned for her to stay quiet as she tried to snap at him. “It got worse, he started to wear them out – he exhausted them to the point of dying. Not just by bedding them – but by torturing them. He found it fascinating and alluring. Rahnen crossed borders that were obviously not meant to be crossed – the fact that he was royalty caused great turmoil in the Undergrond. But that wasn't the worst yet. Due to his possessiveness he started to mark them.”

  


“Y-you mean like, cut them?”

  


“I mean like, brand them.” He stated, painfully straightforward. “Maybe he didn't mean to, but there were women whom lost their lives to him.”

  


Sarah became pale, her hand flying up to her mouth. “B-but... He did get punished right? The death penalty – or a life sentence, right?”

  


“Of course he got punished. I am afraid my father is rather blind to the things my brother did. He knew what Rahnen did was wrong – but he was convinced it was just a fetish that could be controlled. He sentenced him to five hundred years in prison. After all those years he was released, a little more than one hundred and nine years ago, since then he's looked after every second of the day by his bodyguards.”

  


Sarah shivered. “Can we turn around?”

  


Jareth smiled at her. “Don't worry, precious, I won't let him near you.”

  


“I do hope so...” Sarah mumbled.

  


Jareth grinned. “I'll make sure of it. In this time I don't have to work for once – I plan on keeping you all to myself. One could consider himself lucky to even catch a glimpse of you.”

  


“Then why bother coming here at all?”

  


“My mother tends to visit when I don't.” Sarah laughed at his sour expression and told herself that within a few hours she'd be able to stretch her legs.

  


\--  
  
"Oh god - we're here - at last!" Sarah exclaimed as she entered the gorgeous marble palace. She looked around the big hall, where some archways led elsewhere and two big stairs to the next level.  
  
"I'm afraid you won't see my parents until this evening. But I suggest that I'll escort you to a bed so you can get some rest. The party is starting in four hours, where we'll dine together with my family and a few high ranks and spend the rest of the evening with them and the other guests. The party ends around two o'clock after which we'll retire."  
  
"Retire? You mean we'll stay here for the night?"  
  
"Yes, carriages won't ride after the thirteenth hour… You seem troubled."  
  
Sarah fiddled with her hands. "Of course! I don't know the way or rules here and everyone is a stranger. Not to forget there's a guy here that rapes and abducts women! How can I not be troubled?" She panicked, tightening her grip in her hands.  
  
He chuckled and pried her hands from one another. "Of course, I understand. But don't worry, I won't let him near you." A rather playful smile spread across his face and he wrapped his arms around her leisurely. "I'm too selfish to do so. Besides, no one else would be able to even reach you - I'm planning on - dancing with you all night."  
  
Sarah's cheeks burned and she frowned. Her arms were locked to the sides of her body, his hands resting on her lower back. "You don't have to make it sound so dirty." She reminded him but he just smirked and held still. "Well - I could use that nap you mentioned just now."  
  
"Ah, yes. I could use some sleep myself." The Goblin King held out his arm for her to take and led her upstairs.  
  
\--  
  
Sarah stared in disbelief towards the mirror. The dress she went to fit just now was beyond beautiful. She didn't get to wear it to dinner, but she couldn't wait to wear it to the ball. She rarely felt beautiful, always keeping modest and simple.  
  
This, however, made her look like a queen - whereas her previous outfits barely made the princess.  
  
Her ears pricked as she heard footsteps and she whirled around, her eyes falling on the Goblin King.  
  
His face was one of great surprise and he slowly advanced on her.  
  
Jareth looked her over slowly, from her bare foot up to her shapely leg, which looked like white cream against the dark blue glittered skirt of her dress. The dark fabric rested on the floor and fell softly around her curves. He looked up to the bodice where two golden chains rested on her hips. One might think she was wearing a corset but he knew these were just her actual curves - therewith, a corset would have narrowed her waist a bit more. The rest of the bodice did look like his old frock coat. There were glittering shards all over it, winking in the light, teasing. The neckline was pretty low with white ruffles, giving a taunting view of her cleavage without making it indecent. There were no sleeves, but gloves of elbow length. More glittered dark blue fabric hugging her skin up to her wrists like normal sleeves where white ruffles peeked from underneath. Below that there were black elegant clad fingers.  
  
Her necklace was one he recognized and he sauntered towards her. With his fingers brushing her skin he lifted the amulet. "Now where have I seen this before?"  
  
Sarah chuckled and looked down at it as he held it up. "I was kind of scared that I'd lose it so I didn't dare to wear it every day. I thought this might be a nice occasion though."  
  
Jareth let go of the pendant, the back of his fingers swiftly brushing the soft flesh above the neckline. After that his hand moved up, the back of his hand stroking her cheek. "You look simply breathtaking, Sarah. The most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon - and I've been around for a while."  
  
He felt her face heat up and she bit her lower lip, flashing a quick glance to his mouth nervously.  
  
His lips split into a wide grin. With his usual confidence he moved in closer, tilting his head slightly as he moved his hand on her other cheek. He kept his palm against her skin there and held his other arm behind his back.  
  
Sarah struggled mentally, her face blank. With a rather embarrassing twirl she turned from him and headed towards the bathroom. "Yeah, I'll go and change for dinner." As she closed the door behind her she heard him laugh.  
  
\--  
  
Sarah watched herself in the mirror. She wasn’t used to these kind of dresses. They weren’t as comfortable as the others. They were a whole lot prettier though. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt like twirling in front of the mirror to see how a dress its skirts swirled around her.  
  
“Sarah, may I remind you that there are thirty people waiting for their dinner because of us? They won’t be allowed to dig in until we are seated.”  
  
Sarah’s eyes widened. She hadn’t realized they’d actually have to wait. She brushed through her hair quickly and jumped out of the bathroom. She let out an ‘oomph’ as she bumped into a waiting Jareth. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her, turning to the door in the same movement.  
  
“I’m nervous.” Sarah stated, seeking strength from his presence.  
  
Jareth put his hand on the one she was holding him with. “You needn’t to fear anyone but the higher ranks and my brother. You know who to avoid or bow to, that will be enough for now.”  
  
“But how do I know when to bow? I mean – I don’t want to appear as if I’m some kind of clumsy mortal.”  
  
“You are a clumsy mortal.” Jareth stated, and grinned at her deep frown. “Really precious, don’t worry. You’ll be fine. And if not, I’ll fight off everyone that dares to taunt you because of it.”  
  
“You’re going to fight off yourself?”  
  
He scowled at her grin and shrugged. “Probably not. Teasing you is just too much fun." He smiled at her frown and stopped in front of two doors. "Here we are, precious. I hope you're hungry because the High Court approves of a good appetite."  
  
Sarah wouldn't know if he actually meant that - his voice was wretched into a tone that might have been one of humor. She swallowed. Frankly, she didn't think she would be able to eat anything right now. Her nerves were swelling up inside her, making her feel like a balloon. An awkward shiver wrecked through her body.  
  
Jareth saw the way Sarah started to panic and he sighed. He turned towards her, her hand falling from his arm. The woman looked at him with wide eyes, which widened further as he knelt before her. Gently he took her hand, a little smile on his face as he looked up at her. "Worry not, my love. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. No one will make fun of you and no one will scold you. Believe you me, they know what happens when they cross me. Especially my parents." His lips brushed her knuckles and she looked at him, seeming slightly more reassured.  
  
The man got back on his feet while Sarah's mind reeled.  
  
Just a few seconds ago Sarah had been stressing about these introductions, sweating and shivering and nearly hyperventilating. Jareth had cast some of her worries aside with his surprisingly gentle words - and instantly added it to the pile of confusion which had gotten rather high now.  
  
My love? He'd never called her that before - had he? It did funny things to the blood flow in her face and in her heart, making her feel like a giddy schoolgirl. Why this particular thing made her so excited she didn't know. Also, yet another question followed to that night's series.  
  
Was she falling for Jareth? 


	16. Gentle Abduction

“Wakey wakey...”

Sarah wiggled her nose as she felt something brush it.

“The sun will rise in one hour – we're leaving in thirty minutes. I propose you get up and get yourself ready.”

The woman grunted and turned around, feeling warmth as she tried to go back to sleep. Half consciously she curled up against the warmth. A feeling that something might be going on dawned on her when she felt the warmth move under the leg she hooked around it. She was sure something indeed was going on when two arms wrapped around her and drew her flush against something solid.

Her eyes flew open in the dim room and she was pretty much face-mashed against alabaster skin and a black shirt. She felt embarrassment wash over her and she started to struggle. Familiar hands kept her close and she heard a low rumble rise up his chest as he chuckled. “Steady, precious – if you rather just straddle me in your bed all day I will try to overcome the disappointment of the canceled trip and indulge into your wishes.”

“How very generous of you.” She mumbled irritably.

“Isn't it just?”

“What the hell are you doing in my bed anyways?”

“I'm trying to wake you up.” He said rather smugly. The woman rolled her eyes and managed to put a little bit more space between them.

“Okay, fine. I'm awake, see?”

“Very well. Now, let's get you ready to go.” He purred with a devilish smirk.

"I'm actually pretty sure I can do that on my own."

Jareth pouted. "If you must."

"Yep - I do." She chirped as she felt his arms loosen. "I'm so excited about today. Are we getting breakfast before we go?"

"I was thinking we could have breakfast on the boat." The Goblin King replied as he nodded to a basket resting on the nightstand.

"Then I'll get going because I'm starving." Sarah jumped up and hurried to the bathroom, taking some clothes with her.

Jareth waited patiently, enjoying his place on her bed. He had a route and schedule planned out for the entire boat trip and the thought of it made a sense of anticipation tickle in his stomach. He hadn't expected they would make a trip like this one but it did line up nicely with the plan that had been brewing inside of him for days now, which had also been distracting him from his work constantly.

"Are you going to lay there all day?"

Jareth startled, seeing Sarah standing on the side of the bed. Her hair was still wet and she wore a simple, elegant green dress with a simple neckline embroidery. He grinned and turned from her, snuggling into the pillows. "I believe I will."

"Ja-reth!" She whined and leaned on his arm.

"It's quite comfortable, really." He mumbled but yelled as she jabbed into his side, making him fly up into a sitting position.

"Ah, good. You're up." She giggled as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you comfortable walking around with wet hair?" The man asked as he pointed to her wet curls.

She shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Well I do." He stated - sounding possessive. After removing one of his gloves he raked his hand through her hair. Jareth watched her shiver, her hair drying as soon as his hand made contact with it.

"That's a nifty trick."

"Quite. Shall we?" He held out his arm and she took it with a little bounce, and they made their way to the door, taking the basket.

As they stepped into the hall they were greeted by softly lit marble paths. The flames of the candles reflected on the floor and walls like it would on water. It was silent, apart from a few guards scattered around - but four lined up by her door. They bowed respectively and left after Jareth dismissed them.

Sarah took in the barely lit path they followed, taking in some paintings. She saw a woman coming from one of the turns and as soon as she saw Jareth her face lit up.

"Your Majesty! You're up early - I didn't see you at the ball yesterday." She said as she swept into a very low bow, openly showing off her cleavage.

"Hello Penelope. No, I wasn't present yesterday."

"What a shame - it was quite the party. How are you?"

Sarah tightened her hold on Jareth, a sudden feeling of possessiveness bubbling up. "Jareth - we're going to miss the sunrise..."

The Goblin King grinned mentally, seeing Penelope react with shock and rejection. No one publicly called him by his first name unless higher or equal ranks. Not to mention that her possessiveness was quite fetching. "Ah, of course, precious. Let's go." He purred and nodded once towards the other woman.

As they continued their walk her hold relaxed and she tried to take in everything there was to see outside. They took a five minute walk to the docks were a few ships and boats danced slowly in the clear water. Unable to fully repress her enthusiasm she bounced a little, wondering which of the boats they would take.

Jareth led her to a medium sized boat where five men were waiting in a row. The boat was a natural dark brown with red details and seats. The five men bowed as they neared. "Good morning gentlemen, is everything prepared?"

"Your Majesty, we are ready to leave on your signal." The tallest of them spoke.

"Good, did you receive the map?"

"We did, sire. The weather is clear today and I'll be the one to make sure we are headed the right path."

"Splendid, let's get going then." He let go of Sarah and jumped onto the boat, holding out his arms for her. Sarah hopped in too, safely gathered in his arms with the basket on her arm. As she put it down the five men rose from their bowed down positions and headed below decks.

"Where are they going?" Sarah asked curiously.

The man inhaled the fresh air and looked as the last disappeared. "They will be rowing for us today."

"Ah yes - I guess you don't have motors down here..."

"Indeed we do not." He watched her stagger as they left and he smirked. "I guess you're a landlubber then?"

"I'm fine, it takes few moments of getting used to." She looked at him, grinning sheepishly. "So - what about breakfast?"

Jareth chuckled and picked up the basket. He placed it on a table in front of the boat and mentioned her to sit while he prepared breakfast. Sarah did as she was told and looked around as they headed to the middle of the lake they were currently in. "So, what's the plan today?"

"For now we'll go to the middle of the lake, enjoy our breakfast during the sunrise and then head downstream. You'll see."

"I've never actually took my time to watch the sunrise. Did you?"

"I often did when I was young. The boat I was on back then is not in use anymore but I'd go here as often as I could. Which usually was once every two weeks. But every time it's as if you see it for the first time." He laid out some bread products, fruits, juice, water and milk.

"I've seen images of the sunrise, but I never believed it was as beautiful as the real thing." He mentioned her to dig in as soon as he did. "My father often became annoyed when he was reading me a bedtime story and I kept complaining it was more beautiful to see it for yourself."

"I think the image of a sunrise can hold just as much beauty as a real sunrise. It might not be the exact same beauty, but you'll be amazed how much can be put into a canvas. There's a painting in the gallery inside the High Castle which has been in my room for a long time. It has been made by an artist that died on the day I was born. My mother told me that until his very last breath he worked on that painting just for me."

Sarah had ceased her food preparations halfway his story and sat there looking at him. "Wow - that's really admirable. Why was it specially made for you?"

"The artist and my mother were great friends. When he heard she was pregnant again he hurried to the castle to see the Child's Blessing given to my mother. In that image he found so much emotion and power that he decided to make a painting for when the new prince was born - me." He said as he smiled down at her.

"What is this Child's Blessing?"

He took a sip from his juice after which he continued fixing breakfast. "It's a tradition that goes back as far as we know. Once it's revealed that the High Queen is pregnant people from all over the Underground come to lay down one flower in front of the castle, creating a great blanket of colors in front of the High Castle. It is believed that every single flower represents a piece of knowledge for the child and everyone that puts a flower down there blesses the child - and so the possible future High King or Queen."

"That's so beautiful... Whom of your parents received this blessing?"

"My mother. The people back then believed that the rain that fell upon the flowers that day gave her the freckles." He said with a fond smile.

Sarah chuckled and looked at the location at which the sun would rise in a few minutes while she enjoyed breakfast. Jareth enjoyed his as he looked to the sky that started to change color. He looked down at her as she leaned against his shoulder with her back and he let out a content sigh.

Sarah munched happily on her food as they drifted motionless in the water. The first sliver of the sun started to peek from the horizon that slowly started to bleed beautiful colors. The way in which the water reflected it was simply breathtaking and as if the birds were watching with them they slowly, one by one, started to chirp.

Jareth chuckled as he heard Sarah whisper a soft exclamation and he wrapped his arm around her middle. With the rise of the sun the whole world seemed to come alive. In the distance of the broad river she saw sea life break the mirror of the sunrise. Almost afraid to break the peaceful silence she hesitated whether to ask him or not.

"Hey Jareth, what kind of fish are here?"

"Besides a few megalodons? Maybe some goldfish."

Sarah snorted. "Ha. Ha."

"I wouldn't know, precious. But nothing too big and nothing that can board or endanger the boat."

"No mermaids?"

"Mermaids aren't real."

Sarah laughed at his somewhat sulky tone and wondered if she should ask why that was so upsetting. But she decided against it and they continued to watch as they ate.

During breakfast they bantered for a bit - teasing with various things they just learned from the other. A little while after they finished eating the sun had risen fully and without having to tell the men below decks they started heading down the river.

Sarah hopped off the seat to look down at the water. She could see the bottom which was covered in little pebbles. When looking closely she could see some small creatures walk around, but nothing big enough to see clearly.

\--

Thinking began to become a bother, he could barely sit still and pretty much his entire being was in turmoil.

The sun had reached its highest point just minutes ago and here they were, already heading back home. His plans were ruined, not to mention Sarah's state of mind.

Which was only logical.

Less than two hours ago his brother had interfered with their perfect day. One moment Jareth was telling Sarah about the scenery and creatures outside Labyrinth, and the next they found out Rahnen had been between the crew members, waiting patiently to strike.

Jareth felt like a complete idiot that he hadn't noticed his own brother. He hated not to know his brother's motives - his previous 'hunts' had been rather violent and sudden, as far as he knew.

His first approach had been calm - he hadn't threatened, hit or wounded her - thankfully. And today, he had used the same approach.

Today, he just strolled across the deck where Sarah was looking around while Jareth told her the way nature worked there while lounging in the sun. Once he'd reached her he just took her calmly by the elbow and led her to the back of the boat. It was good Sarah wasn't very trustworthy and she resisted after the first few steps. Luckily as soon as she thought something was amiss she recognized him and she called out for help.

The crew members below decks had hurried towards the scene and helped Jareth restrain his brother. After binding him magically the Goblin King had ordered to be brought back as fast as the crew could.

After Rahnen had been taken away Jareth had decided it had been enough and they headed back home.

Now Sarah sat there, shaken, with her arms around her legs, curled up to a ball. He moved over to her and held her close, assuring her that she was safe now.

The man pondered whether he should still give her his present. The main event of the day - but he doubted she was in the mood. As he looked at her, the only thing she seemed to want was to be in her home, far away from all those sudden misfortunes.

The carriage rocked a little and he didn't fail to notice her slight jump.

At the mere thought of what could have happened today it was only logical to be afraid of every shadow for a while. Not only Sarah was shaken up after all - at the mere sight of Rahnen's filthy mitts wrapped around his precious Sarah he had both seen red and nothing at all. He had been livid beyond reason - yet he'd also been nailed to the spot in fear. Rahnen might not have any magical powers to speak of, but that didn't mean he wasn't capable of god knows what.

In fact, Jareth's hands had been shaking at that moment - fingers that held enough power to rise structures from the earth, to crush metal at the faintest touch or to kill by a mere sweep of his hand. It had never happened to him before, that he blacked out like that, yet whenever Sarah was involved into a tricky situation his mind went blank and the blood in his veins ran cold.

He wondered whether there was some kind of training to keep himself from getting frozen like that and as he let his cheek rest upon Sarah's head, researching for such a training was the first thing added to his checklist.

Sarah's mind was a mess. She didn't know what Rahnen was out for, it could be just just a sick tease, actual rape - or even murder when you considered his criminal past. He didn't seem so violent - then again, that didn't have to mean anything, also, there was a high probability that he could switch any second.

Whatever it was, Sarah wondered if she would be safe back at home. Jareth had assured her he didn't have any powers and it wasn't that easy to get through the Labyrinth. Then again, very few things are easy when you have two bodyguards - and he'd outrun them twice already, just in her stay in the High Castle. Who knows what else he was doing in the mean time.

There were a few things Sarah needed clarified - and she could do no more than hope that Jareth would be the one to have the answers.

"J-Jareth? He will get locked up again now, won't he?"

"I don't know, precious. I find myself with remarkably empty hands at the moment, I fear... I'll have to contact the High Castle as soon as we get back. I want you to stay in the castle for a while until all of this is sorted out. That way I'll have a better idea of your whereabouts and your safety. I highly doubt Rahnen will get through the Labyrinth before I can get my hands on him, and I will double security within my realm but I won't take any risks. I will assign a pair of guards to watch your back. You probably will not need them - but it will give me a little peace of mind as well."

"Okay." She whispered softly and curled up a little further, trying to relax for now.

Relaxation never came. She'd hoped Jareth would notice and would somehow sooth her, ask her - it even yell at her for being so stupid that she even accepted Rahnen's hand when he asked for it. But he didn't.

He either stared into the distance, tapped his fingers or other wisely indulged in other irritable-looking gestures. And when they arrived at the castle he didn't say anything either. He just helped her out and mentioned her to come along.

Sarah followed, his steps just a tad bigger than she could keep up with. Within the coldness of the castle's hallways she suddenly felt hunted. It was a strange feeling - like something or someone nearing her or like the symptoms of the exploding head syndrome. She didn't know whether it was true or not, but it felt as if the past attacks, her time with Jareth and the uncomfortable ride home along with the temperature now was somehow sneering at her.

As she looked up at Jareth's back she almost felt as if he was silently scolding her - punishing her even. Either way, it was becoming too much.

And just like that, she was sobbing. Jareth turned to her, his expression confused. She didn't know why, but she backed away a little and he followed her. She must have stumbled and turned somehow since she felt her back hit the wall. The coolness on her palms was somehow relieving. "Please Jareth, just talk to me..." She pleaded as tears started running down her cheeks freely.

The Goblin King studied her face with a frown, cradling her head in his hands. Tears started sliding across the leather of his gloves and he shushed her, towering over her. He worriedly started to kiss her tears away, showering her cheeks as his hands rested on her jaws and neck. As if desperate to calm her down he took hold of her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers tightly for a long second. As he pulled away another sob left her lips and he gathered her in his arms.

Feeling his warmth envelop her was nice and her sobbing started to quiet down. She bunched her fingers in his sleeves and buried her face into his shirt. Jareth smiled and let her go after a short while. His thumbs brushed away the remaining tears after which he let his hands rest on her shoulders.

"You'll be fine Sarah, I'll make sure of it. I assume you're pretty tired, so I'll tuck you in, okay?"

Sarah let out a calming breath and nodded. "I'm sorry I'm causing you do much trouble..."

He looked at her with a playful scowl. "Have you been eating cookies again?"

Sarah smiled and rested her head against his chest. "No - but I think I should." She noticed him laugh softly and she felt herself starting to fall asleep in the warmth of his embrace.


End file.
